


Until Surrender to Temptation

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Het, Incomplete, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Slurs, WIP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Solleva lo sguardo e i grandi occhi ambrati si fissano sulla schiena larga di Ichigo, coperta dal tessuto nero del suo shihakusho. È un attimo e un po’ di pace sembra tornare ad albergarle in cuore mentre ripete a se stessa che non è sola e stavolta ha attraversato il Garganta non sotto minaccia ma per sua spontanea volontà.Sono passati tre anni dalla fine della guerra nell'Hueco Mundo e nuovi scenari si stanno aprendo sul ruolo degli Shinigami in un conflitto che non sembra voler finire tanto presto. Ichigo e Orihime sono cresciuti e hanno ormai diciannove anni; si ritroveranno loro malgrado al centro di una serie di eventi che sconvolgeranno non poco le loro vite quotidiane. Se poi Grimmjow ci mette lo zampino...





	1. Prologo: Strane occhiate sfumano nell'aria

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. La colpa è di armadillosaku. Perché la colpa è sempre sua e di terryh_nyan sappiatelo. Niente, lei mi ha suggerito tutta una linea temporale "what... if?" con alto tasso di GrimmIchiHime, ci abbiamo sclerato su MSN e... io ho cominciato a scriverci su. È una long-fic, il cui unico scopo - lo dico ora chiaro e tondo così dopo non venite a predicare che non vi aspettavate che sarebbe finita così - è quello di far copulare allegramente Ichigo, Grimmjow e Orihime nell'universo di "Bleach". Partendo da tutte le congetture che ci sitamo facendo sugli spoiler - a partire dal fatto che gli Shinigami potrebbero non essere poi così buoni, per continuare col fatto che i poteri di Orihime e Chad pare siano di natura Hollow - ho immaginato questa possibile linea temporale in cui... beh, leggete i vari capitoli e vi spiegherò tutto! 8°D  
> Niente, la fic parte in maniera assurdamente crack e presto capirete perché. Se avete voglia di seguirmi, sappiate che tutto sarà finalizzato al fanservice più assoluto e a sparare GrimmIchiHime a manetta come se piovesse. Il che significa che dopo il capitolo tre o quattro partiranno lemon a tutt'andare, di ogni modo e genere possibile.  
> P.S.: Con l'uscita del terzo databook in Giappone è venuta fuori la traslitterazione definitiva dei  
> nomi di tutti gli Espada e... sì, Harribel e Apache non si chiamano proprio così. XD Quindi non prendetevela con me se sti nomi vi sembrano storpiati, Kubo a volte si droga pesantemente! 8D Buona lettura.

Quella distesa infinita di sabbia bianca come il sale e quel cielo nero come l’inchiostro che sa di disperazione sono un paesaggio difficile da fronteggiare a viso aperto. Se poi ti ci hanno portata a forza, se quella falce di luna come un sorriso agghiacciante ha accompagnato una prigionia non lunga ma tormentosa per tutto quello che comportava attorno a te, riuscire a mantenere il sangue freddo diventa immensamente più difficile.

Orihime questo lo sa bene e stringe le labbra seccate dal vento più di una volta, provandole a umettarle con una saliva che si è esaurita già da qualche minuto, risucchiata dal groviglio di paure irrazionali che le si agita in petto, proprio sopra la bocca dello stomaco. Solleva lo sguardo e i grandi occhi ambrati si fissano sulla schiena larga di Ichigo, coperta dal tessuto nero del suo shihakusho. È un attimo e un po’ di pace sembra tornare ad albergarle in cuore mentre ripete a se stessa che non è sola e stavolta ha attraversato il Garganta non sotto minaccia ma per sua spontanea volontà.

Ichigo, fin troppo cosciente del genere di ricordi che avrebbero potuto assalirla durante un viaggio nell’Hueco Mundo, ha provato a dissuaderla ma l’amica è stata irremovibile: ha giurato che mai più sarebbe stata un peso e come sua compagna vuole essergli al fianco nei momenti difficili, soprattutto in un momento difficile come quello che stanno attraversando. Certe rivelazioni su coloro che dovrebbero essere i tuoi terribili ma benevoli protettori risultano pressoché indigeribili – soprattutto se fra il nuovo nemico restano ancora tanti veri e sinceri _amici_ – e pensare di dover riallacciare i rapporti con nemici antichi che forse avversari più non sono ha un sapore assai bizzarro.

Né lei né Ichigo sono totalmente di questo avviso, certo: Arrancar o Shinigami che siano, sempre umani restano e quella scintilla di umanità che in alcuni Arrancar brilla ancora forte conferma loro l’idea che provare pietà e rispetto per quegli esseri non è ne sbagliato né pericoloso. Orihime, fra tutti loro, è colei che meglio li conosce – per quanto poco abbia dimorato fra loro e per quanto in condizioni non propriamente gradevoli – e non può lasciare che l’amico sbrighi un compito così delicato da solo e senza alcuna guida.

«Capisco. Sono stanca delle guerre. Il nostro mondo è stato flagellato da un conflitto senza fine, siamo stati cacciati e sterminati come bestie al macello, se seguissimo la logica della vendetta, finiremo per estinguerci completamente. Ma ho un debito di gratitudine verso Inoue Orihime e voglio ripagarlo. Soprattutto se mi assicurate che _questa volta_ non finirà tutto nell’ennesimo gioco di potere».

La giovane annuisce, quando si sente chiamare per nome da una voce profonda e autorevole in quella maniera suadente che solo una donna può possedere, e sposta nuovamente lo sguardo su Tier Harribel. La figura imponente della Tercera Espada – sembra sovrastare in altezza persino Ichigo – comunica una sensazione di pacata solidità che rassicura, nonostante la consapevolezza di trovarsi di fronte all’Espada più potente rimasto in circolazione. Se volesse, potrebbe sfoderare la sua Tiburón senza problemi e mostrare la terribile fila di denti aguzzi che le sfigura il volto dietro il collo alto del giubbino ma non lo fa. Li sta ascoltando parlare già da molti minuti, quieta e disponibile, sorvegliata a vista dalle sue Fracción sedute a poca distanza da loro.

Gli occhi verdi come l’oceano nei suoi tratti più soleggiati la osservano con un misto di rispetto e riconoscimento che ancora una volta la convince che non tutti quegli esseri possono essere mostri assetati di sangue. Hanno le loro ragioni e adesso Orihime può persino permettersi di esprimere quel pensiero ad alta voce senza tema di essere scambiata per una traditrice.

«A me della vendetta non me ne frega niente. Voglio solo che tutto questo finisca e che i miei amici e la mia famiglia possano vivere in pace. Karakura non deve essere più minacciata da nessuno!».

Ichigo Kurosaki è notevolmente più appassionato nei suoi discorsi e molto meno diplomatico ma i suoi modi burberi e asciutti non sembrano turbare l’Espada, né mutare la sua risoluzione. Forse è anche quel sentore di Hollow che emana dal suo reiatsu – lui, mezzo Shinigami e mezzo Arrancar ma in fondo umano come tutti i suoi amici – a renderlo ben accetto agli occhi della popolazione di Las Noches. Ichigo è _anche_ uno di loro, così come lo è Orihime, che li ha curati e ha nelle vene lo stesso potere da Hollow di suo fratello Sora. Sono un ponte di comunicazione fra due mondi apparentemente troppo distanti e non poteva essere che loro il compito di cercare alleati anche in una terra così desolata e colma di disperazione.

«Kuchiki-kun ci tiene sempre aggiornati. Non… è ancora tempo di prepararci alla battaglia ma… se voi siete disposti ad accettare il nostro aiuto, ci terremo in contatto e progetteremo insieme… le mosse successive» interviene Orihime alla fine, decisa a non lasciare che Ichigo si assuma tutto da solo la responsabilità di quella comunicazione.

«I morti sono stati molti di meno di quanto gli Shinigami abbiano stimato. Nelliel li cercherà ed entrerà in contatto con… i più disposti a combattere per una causa comune. Ci vorrà del tempo e dovremmo anche cercare uno dei nostri che si assuma la responsabilità di scendere sulla Terra e mantenere aperti i contatti fra noi Arrancar e voi umani».

Ichigo sta per replicare che di tempo non ce n’è poi così tanto da sprecare ma è in quel momento che un miagolio roco interrompe la loro conversazione e costringe bruscamente l’attenzione di tutti a spostarsi verso il basso. Fra le dune di sabbia liscia qualcosa si rotola furiosamente, alzando un gran polverone che non ne rende immediatamente riconoscibile la figura. È il lampeggiare di un curioso e familiarissimo ciuffo azzurro a mettere i due umani sulla difensiva.

«Ma che diamine…?!».

«Rawr! Nyau, nyau, nyau~».

Un pupetto tutto nudo, eccettuato per il pannolino di cotone bianco in cui è avvolto, fa un balzo e si attacca a una gamba degli hakama neri di Ichigo, affondando i denti piccoli ma aguzzi in un polpaccio e stringendolo in un morso da cui non sembra volerlo liberare tanto presto.

«Ahia! Maledizione, mollami, mollami, mollami subito!».

Ichigo si agita, mettendo su una delle sue smorfie isteriche che Orihime trova buffissime e cerca di scrollarsi di dosso il bimbo senza usare troppa violenza ma quello, per tutta risposta, aumenta ancora di più la sua presa.

«È scappato di nuovo! Chiedo umilmente scusa, Harribel-sama, ma quel piccolo moccioso…!» si affretta verso di loro Apacci ma Harribel la tranquillizza con un solo gesto della mano, lasciando intendere che risolverà lei la questione. Si china verso lo Shinigami, che sta ancora ingaggiando una dura lotta per la salvezza della sua povera gamba, e stacca delicatamente il piccolo Hollow, che sotto il tocco fermo delle sue mani pare tranquillizzarsi immediatamente.

«Mi scuso per il suo comportamento ma la regressione infantile non ha giovato affatto al carattere di Grimmjow» si spiega pacatamente la donna, mentre Orihime ha già richiamato i Rikka e sta curando la ferita dell’amico.

«Inoue, non ce n’è bisogno, è solo un mors… Grimmjow?!».

Gli occhi del Sostituto Shinigami sembrano schizzare fuori dalle orbite a quel nome e l’espressione di Orihime non è meno stupita. Gli sguardi di entrambi si fissano sulla figura del bimbo, che ora se ne sta placidamente abbracciato al seno prosperoso dell’Arrancar come se si trattasse di sua madre, e notano quasi subito la piccola mascella d’osso che copre il lato destro del suo viso paffuto. Sentendosi chiamare, il piccolo si volta e li osserva. Più dei suoi grandi occhi azzurri marcati da una familiare linea verde, ciò che colpisce i due ragazzi è lo sguardo aggressivo e fin troppo superbo che rivolge loro. È impossibile non riconoscerla, quella è un’occhiata che soltanto Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez potrebbe sfoderare.

«Ma… come ha fatto a diventare un moccioso?!».

«La battaglia sostenuta contro di te, Kurosaki Ichigo, lo ha ridotto allo stremo delle forze e il colpo di Nnoitra gli è stato quasi fatale. Ha subito una regressione molto simile a quella di Nelliel: la maschera non si è spaccata ma sta ancora recuperando tutte le sue forze. È curioso che in tre anni sia rimasto bloccato in questa forma, nonostante dovrebbe essersi ormai completamente ristabilito».

Le spiegazioni di Tier suonano logiche ma Ichigo continua a fissare incredulo il pupetto, che tra l’altro miagola placido contro il petto della Tercera con un affetto che dal suo temibile rivale non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Sta ancora cercando di digerire lo shock di quella rivelazione quando vede Orihime superarlo e avvicinarsi con estrema cautela al bambino.

«Si è ridotto così e non… non c’è niente che si possa fare per aiutarlo?».

«No. Purtroppo non abbiamo scienziati capaci fra noi, in questo momento, possiamo soltanto curarlo e sperare che torni alla sua forma originale il più presto possibile».

Mentre Tier parla, Orihime solleva piano una mano e la avvicina timidamente al piccolo Espada. Grimmjow a tutta prima scuote la testolina, quasi quella vicinanza lo infastidisse, ma poi si cheta e si lascia sfiorare piano i capelli da quelle dita che sanno essere altrettanto gentili, seppure in una maniera diversa, e le va incontro proprio come un bimbo in cerca di carezze.

«F… forse potremmo occuparcene noi. In fondo è… anche a causa nostra se… se si è ridotto in queste condizioni…».

«Inoue…! Non… non mi sembra proprio il caso e poi… poi ha cercato di ucciderci, è lui che si è ficcato in questa situazione…!».

«Lo so, Kurosaki-kun, però…».

Orihime non sa perché le sia venuto un simile pensiero per la testa né dove ha trovato il coraggio di esprimerlo ad alta voce. Ricorda bene cosa Grimmjow è stato capace di fare, che genere di avversario terribile e implacabile si sia rivelato, ma le vengono alla mente anche altri suoi gesti, forse non proprio disinteressati ma comunque fondamentali sia per lei che per Ichigo.

«… però lui mi ha salvata quando… quando ero prigioniera e mi ha… portato da te prima che fosse… troppo tardi…».

Lo sguardo si perde in lontananza mentre la voce si affievolisce e Orihime non ha il coraggio di proseguire nella sua difesa dell’Arrancar. È un sentimento conflittuale quello che le si agita in petto: sa quanta sofferenza abbia patito Ichigo nel combatterlo e gli è grata per aver rischiato la sua vita pur di aiutarla ma non riesce a prescindere dal fatto che un piccolo merito nella loro sopravvivenza Grimmjow ce l’ha avuto. È più forte di lei ma non riesce a pensare che una persona sia totalmente cattiva. Anche la Sexta, pur con tutti i suoi lati negativi, ha qualcosa di buono, delle qualità che solo la vita dura e disperata nell’Hueco Mundo devono aver soffocato. Orihime è realista e meno disposta a credere alle favole di quanto non sembri ma vuole sperare che a Grimmjow basterebbe una possibilità per capire che non c’è bisogno per forza di distruggere ogni cosa pur di essere in pace con se stesso. Ha visto qualcosa in lui che le conferma quel pensiero o forse è solo il suo aspetto infantile che l’ha intenerita al punto da volerlo aiutare.

Ichigo la scruta pensieroso, forse un po’ comprendendo le ragioni che adombrano lo sguardo dell’amica – la conosce abbastanza bene, ormai – pur non approvandole del tutto. Del resto anche i suoi sentimenti verso Grimmjow non sono del tutto limpidi e risolti. Un certo senso di colpa lo agita all’idea di aver contribuito a ridurlo in quello stato infantile e irrazionalmente sente di essere responsabile per non aver fermato Nnoitra in tempo, prima che gli assestasse quel colpo terribile. Dopotutto non ha mai combattuto per annientare i suoi nemici – la fine di Ulquiorra è qualcosa che gli peserà sulla coscienza per sempre – ma per proteggere i suoi amici ed è un cambio di prospettiva importante. Forse Orihime ha ragione, anche se si sente abbastanza scettico sulla possibilità di far comprendere alla Sexta che si può vivere anche senza distruggere tutto il mondo che hai attorno.

«Lo so, Orihime, ma stiamo sempre parlando di Grimmjow… insomma, anche come bambino potrebbe risultare difficile da gestire… se usasse i suoi poteri in questo stato, senza potersi controllare minimamente, potrebbe…».

«Non può».

Tier interviene improvvisamente, mentre Grimmjow si sporge dalle sue braccia afferrando fra le manine paffute un polso di Orihime e stringendolo appena.

«In questo stato anche i suoi poteri sono sigillati. Ora come ora Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez è completamente inerme».

Lo stesso pensiero attraversa la mente dei due ragazzi, mentre si lanciano un’occhiata preoccupata: essere inerme in un posto selvaggio come l’Hueco Mundo significa soltanto rischiare di andare incontro a morte certa, prima o poi. E poi Ichigo fa il terribile errore di guardare Orihime una volta di troppo e lo sguardo malinconico che gli rivolge fa vacillare definitivamente ogni risoluzione contraria. La ragazza conosce bene la sensazione disperante che dà l’essere soli e senza alcuna difesa, è quasi naturale l’impulso che sta provando di proteggere qualcuno che si trova nella medesima condizione.

È un impulso che Ichigo conosce altrettanto bene e non riesce assolutamente a ignorare.

«Avreste qualcosa in contrario se lo… prendessimo in consegna noi? Così risolveremo anche il problema del… contatto con l’Hueco Mundo».

Un bambino non può fare poi molto in una situazione simile ma l’occhiata sollevata che Orihime gli rivolge a quelle parole vale la pena di un tentativo.

«È un bambino alquanto irrequieto, avrete la piena responsabilità di ogni sua azione sulla Terra, se accetterete di tenerlo con voi. Se riuscirete ad ammansirlo e guadagnarvi la sua fiducia, però, credo che conquisterete anche uno degli alleati più preziosi nella vostra lotta. Se un individuo come Grimmjow accetta di far fronte comune con un gruppo di Shinigami, molti altri potrebbero seguire il suo esempio».

Tier è maledettamente brava a volgere le situazioni a suo favore, Ichigo deve riconoscerle quella qualità, e ancora si chiede come una donna simile faccia ad essere un Arrancar perché, maschera a parte, sembra avere ben poco dell’essere votato all’istinto più feroce. Il suo sguardo castano torna a posarsi su Orihime e sul modo in cui allarga piano le braccia, accogliendo il bambino contro il suo petto e cullandolo dolcemente mentre si accoccola in un miagolio sospettoso.

La ragazza ha un che di profondamente materno mentre compie quei gesti e Ichigo sente qualcosa spaccarsi dentro in un suono netto, che spazza via ogni ulteriore dubbio.

«… va bene… allora ci penseremo noi…» mormora sconfitto in direzione di Harribel, che si limita ad annuire silenziosamente.

«Naturalmente me ne occuperò i…».

«Lo farò io, Kurosaki-kun. La responsabilità di questa scelta… è mia e poi… ormai siamo a Luglio, ho molto tempo libero e posso badare a lui… forse troverò anche il modo di aiutarlo a crescere con i miei Rikka…».

Ichigo vorrebbe obiettare che è l’idea più pazza e pericolosa che potesse passarle per la testa ma l’attenzione di Orihime è ormai tutta concentrata sul corpicino che stringe fra le braccia. Il ragazzo scuote il capo e le si avvicina di qualche passo, fino ad affacciarsi a una sua spalla per osservare meglio il volto di Grimmjow. Se non fosse per quei grandi occhi spalancati che osservano tutto con una fame di distruzione apparentemente insaziabile, riuscirebbe davvero a scambiarlo per un bambino umano, maschera e buco in pancia a parte.

Si azzarda ad allungare piano una mano nella sua direzione e vede il bambino assottigliare le palpebre e arruffare i capelli, mentre mostra i dentini proprio come un cucciolo di pantera. Lo sfiora comunque con la punta del dito, prima di ritrarsi appena e lasciare che la smorfia arrabbiata sul volto dell’Espada si dissimuli in un’espressione sospettosa.

«Vedi che qui nessuno vuole sbranarti, perché non impari a rilassarti e fare un bel sorriso? Saresti meno insopportabile» si prende gioco di lui, nel momento in cui finalmente Grimmjow si lascia tormentare una guancia dal suo polpastrello, fissandolo in uno stato di quiete inusuale.

È un’illusione di pace che dura poco, perché il bimbo gli afferra il polso all’improvviso, spalancando la bocca e chiudendola di scatto attorno al suo indice incauto.

«Opporc… Mi fai male, brutto… Molla l’osso!».

«Kurosaki-kun, non urlare, in fondo è solo un bambino! Ora… proviamo a calmarlo… dai, Grimmjow, fa’ il bravo, Kurosaki-kun non voleva farti male…».

Forse sono le carezze di Orihime sulla sua testa – spaventosamente calde, di un calore che nell’Hueco Mundo non gli è mai capitato di provare – o forse l’Espada si è già stancato di quel gioco, perché si decide a liberare il dito dello Shinigami.

«Stammi bene a sentire, nel nostro mondo non si morde la gente a casaccio quindi tu…».

«Nyuh, nyuh, nyuh~».

Ichigo non ha modo di terminare la sua reprimenda perché l’Espada si accoccola contro il seno dell’amica, stringendolo fra le manine con fare fin troppo possessivo, e gli rivolge un’occhiata dei suoi grandi occhi azzurri spaventosamente simile a quella di un cucciolo bastonato.

«Su, su, non piangere… Kurosaki-kun voleva solo spiegarti che certe cose non si fanno…» lo tranquillizza Orihime fra una carezza e l’altra, già perfettamente calata nel suo ruolo di madre sostitutiva, e anche l’amico sta quasi per cascare nella trappola accuratamente preparata dall’Arrancar.

Quasi, perché Grimmjow gli rivolge un ghignetto dispettoso per poi dargli la schiena e accucciarsi contro la ragazza, continuando a pigolare come un micio ferito.

«Piccolo marmocchio imbroglione…» sputa fra i denti, lanciandogli un’occhiata assassina che il bimbo non manca d’intercettare e rimandargli indietro con gli interessi.

«Hai detto qualcosa, Kurosaki-kun?».

«Eh? No, niente, Inoue, assolutamente niente…!».

Ichigo si risolve a seguirla con lo sguardo ben fisso sul piccolo Arrancar che ora le stringe una ciocca di capelli fra le dita, giocandoci con fare annoiato: ah, ma lui non si farà incantare, lo sa benissimo che la Sexta Espada può essere solo e soltanto fonte di guai immensi e nessuno potrà fargli cambiare idea, neanche quel paio di occhi esageratamente innocenti!


	2. Capitolo 1: Piccole pesti crescono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bene. e-e Cominciamo dall'inizio. Questo capitolo ha avuto una storia travagliata e ha visto alcune rielaborazioni per avere una forma più decente. Sì, il finale è appeso perché trattasi di long-fic, quindi restate col dubbio fino al prossimo aggiornamento! 8°D Per quanto riguarda Grimmjow da piccolo: non avendo subito la rottura della maschera, ho supposto che la riduzione fisica fosse dovuta solo a un risparmio di energia - ergo, non ha perso la memoria e ha conservato buona parte della sua coscienza adulta, pur rapportata al suo corpicino infantile.  
> Grimm che piange--- Momento difficile. Doveva partire come un pianto per far dispetto a Ichigo. Ne è venuta fuori una cosa drammatica, perché io sono stronza e sono riuscita a far piangere persino Grimmjow, per quanto da piccolo. E il mio timore è stato fino all'ultimo quello di essere fuori luogo! Per il resto... Le anime nell'universo di "Bleach" respirano, si sporcano, mangiano, fanno il bagno come gli umani. That's Kubo, people. 8D  
> Ok, alla prossima. eue

Sono passate ormai tre settimane da quando Orihime e Ichigo hanno attraversato il Garganta per prendere i primi contatti con gli Arrancar sopravvissuti nell’Hueco Mundo. Tre settimane in cui la ragazza e Grimmjow hanno vissuto insieme nella stessa casa ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro. La sua fortuna è stata l’assenza da ogni corso universitario – in quel periodo estivo compreso fra la fine di Luglio e il mese di Agosto – anche se più difficile è stato ottenere un permesso altrettanto lungo dal lavoro, tanto più che ha bisogno di soldi per mantenersi agli studi e per vivere ma l’aiuto di sua zia non le è mancato.

Neanche l’aiuto di Ichigo, se è per questo. Il ragazzo si è rivelato molto disponibile nei suoi confronti e altrettanto preoccupato per l’ospite che si è portata in casa. Orihime ha provato a spiegargli più volte che non c’è bisogno di tanta premura, perché Grimmjow non è così pericoloso come la sua natura da Hollow lascerebbe supporre.

Passati i primissimi giorni di inevitabile adattamento, una cosa le è stata subito chiara: l’Arrancar non le avrebbe fatto del male. Convincere l’amico di quel dato di fatto è stato più difficile, eppure nelle ore trascorse da sola con lui Orihime ha avuto l’impressione che, perlomeno nella sua forma infantile, sia molto più semplice del previsto avere a che fare con Grimmjow.

La comunicazione è ridotta al minimo, perché il bimbo non sa fare altro che rispondere con miagolii, confusi o impermaliti dipende dalla situazione, ma persino con così poco spazio di manovra a disposizione, Orihime un ponte fra loro due è riuscita a stabilirlo. I gesti, gli abbracci, le carezze e le nenie cantate a mezza voce spesso possono più di qualunque spiegazione snocciolata in maniera completa. Dopo un primo ritrarsi infastidito di fronte a tutte quelle manifestazioni d’affetto – assurde agli occhi di un ex-guerriero senza scrupoli – Grimmjow sembra essersi abituato al suo modo di fare e, se non gli piace, per lo meno non prova più a graffiarla o a soffiarle contro cercando di provocare una sua reazione violenta.

Orihime trova il tutto davvero tanto triste: una malinconia soffocante la prende di fronte al comportamento sospettoso dell’Espada. È così indifeso e spaventato – sente la sua paura anche se prova a mascherarla dietro un atteggiamento pestifero – che spesso si chiede quanto dura possa essere la vita in mezzo ad altri, Espada o Arrancar o Hollow che siano. Lei lo sa, se lo ricorda bene, cosa significa sentirsi in costante pericolo persino da bambini. Conosce la sensazione del rifiuto e della violenza da parte di chi dovrebbe essere la tua famiglia… non sa neanche se gli altri Arrancar possano costituire per il piccolo qualcosa di simile.

Harribel-san le è sembrata fin da subito estremamente buona e pacifica, molto diversa dai suoi simili, ma persino lei si porta dentro una nostalgia – _una mancanza_ – che le permette solo in parte di accudire un essere tanto minuscolo e sperduto. Orihime gliel’ha letto, quel vuoto, negli occhi e per questo ha insistito più del necessario purché Grimmjow venisse affidato a lei. Non è solo una questione di sentirsi responsabile per i suoi guai: vuole essergli utile e trasmettergli un po’ di quel calore che, ne è certa, lo aiuterebbe a diventare una persona migliore, meno sola e meno rancorosa.

La Sexta è all’oscuro di tutti quei suoi ragionamenti e non sembra neanche preoccuparsene. Assuefattosi ormai alla sua presenza, trascorre indolentemente le sue giornate saltellando da un lato all’altro della casa, muovendosi in quell’atmosfera pulsante e greve che non assomiglia per nulla a quella del suo mondo. Orihime s’incanta spesso a osservarlo, studia le sue abitudini, cerca di proteggerlo dai pericoli e gli parla.

Spesso Grimmjow fa mostra di non darle per nulla retta ma lei ci prova lo stesso, a stabilire un contatto, e una parte di lei ha l’impressione che quei tentativi non vadano a vuoto. Pur dandole le spalle o fingendosi impegnato in attività quali la caccia all’insetto, il bimbo si accovaccia in un angolo qualsiasi della casa – il davanzale, una mensola, il televisore – e se ne resta fermo mentre Orihime fa ipotesi sul suo passato, gli racconta del proprio o gli spiega cosa sono le cose che tocca, e molto spesso rompe, sotto le proprie dita impazienti.

Anche lui la osserva, a volte. Si appollaia sul bordo dello schienale del divano – il suo punto d’osservazione preferito – e la guarda compiere i gesti quotidiani per lei più scontati e per lui più inediti. Persino piegare dei panni o lavare per terra gli risulta un’attività completamente estranea, qualcosa che lo colma di un’annoiata sorpresa, perché Orihime non fa quelle cose per distruggere o ammazzare qualcuno. Le fa… non ha capito che senso abbia prendersi cura del mondo circostante, nonostante la ragazza glielo abbia spiegato innumerevoli volte. Per lui il mondo continua a girare anche se non gli dai retta per niente.

La cosa che più piace fare a Orihime, però, è rimettere insieme i cocci di tutte le cose che il bimbo spacca quotidianamente. Ci vorrebbe un esercizio di pazienza infinita ma per lei è facile fare un sospiro rassegnato, sedersi sul divano e provare a ricostruire anche ciò che sembra ormai irrimediabilmente distrutto. A volte usa le mani, la colla e tanta pasticciata testardaggine. Quando i danni sono davvero gravi, invece, richiama gli Shun Shun Rikka e ripara persino penne, telecomandi e qualsiasi altro piccolo oggetto capiti sotto le sue mani. La ragazza ha notato lo sguardo stranito che sgrana i grandi occhi azzurri del bimbo, che in quei momenti più che in altri si accoccola vicinissimo a lei e la fissa con il fare di un micio guardingo. Crede forse d’indovinare anche il motivo del suo stupore: per l’Espada che incarna il potere della Distruzione, l’idea che le cose si possa invece ricostruirle dev’essere a dir poco assurda.

Per questo Orihime ci si mette d’impegno a mostrargli cosa si può fare con il proprio potere, come non lo si debba per forza usare solo per fare del male. Ogni volta, quando si gira nella sua direzione, crede di cogliere un fugace inizio di comprensione nel suo sguardo ma poi il bimbo soffia scocciato e salta giù dal divano, scappando via in un punto qualsiasi della casa purché lontano da lei – spesso si rifugia sotto il letto e ci passa ore intere – prima di farsi rivedere in giro. A Orihime non importa, però, lo trova un progresso rispetto ai primi miagolii arrabbiati che le rivolgeva l’Espada.

Tre settimane insieme sono trascorse così, all’insegna di una convivenza un po’ movimentata ma assolutamente pacifica. Peccato che Ichigo non riesca a capacitarsene del tutto e sorvegli Grimmjow come può. Ovvero facendosi vedere molto spesso, lì a casa di Inoue.

«Inoue… si sta… arrampicando sulla mensola… non sarà pericoloso?».

«Oh no, Kurosaki-kun, sai… lui è come un gatto… cade sempre in piedi e poi è abituato ad arrampicarsi così in alto!».

«Se lo dici tu…».

L’amico fa spallucce, provando a dar credito all’atteggiamento apparentemente molto rilassato dell’amica, ma il suo sguardo non riesce a staccarsi dalle mosse spericolate del piccolo Arrancar, che saltella da una mensola all’altra, risalendo la parete con ben più agilità di un normalissimo felino. È uno spettacolo alquanto inquietante, deve ammetterlo, tanto più che Grimmjow – persino nella sua versione infantile – conserva un ghigno ferino da mettere i brividi e lo stesso, identico sguardo determinato. Anche adesso che spicca un balzo e acchiappa una mosca fra le sue manine di Hollow sembra dare la caccia a una delle sue prede nel bel mezzo dell’Hueco Mundo, pronto ad ingaggiarci contro una lotta all’ultimo sangue.

«Ma… Inoue…?».

Un pensiero gli attraversa la testa e lo Shinigami si rimette a sedere sul divano notevolmente più guardingo, già puntellandosi sul bracciolo come se fosse pronto a reagire a una minaccia incombente.

«Dimmi, Kurosaki-kun» gli replica dolcemente la ragazza, la voce che giunge soffocata dall’acqua che scorre copiosa nel lavandino e bagna i piatti che sta lavando.

«… che fine ha fatto la sua Zanpakutō? Non mi dire che gliela lasci sventolare in giro come una spada giocattolo!».

«Oh no, non devi preoccuparti, Kurosaki-kun! Harribel-san mi ha spiegato che nel processo di regressione ogni singola particella di reiatsu è ritornata nel konpaku di Grimmjow, anche quelle materializzate nella sua arma. Finché non tornerà adulto, non potrà evocarla».

Ichigo annuisce silenziosamente e torna a rilassarsi, almeno parzialmente, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e restando a fissare i movimenti frenetici del bambino con aria pensosa. Sono tre settimane che Grimmjow è ospite della casa di Orihime, tre lunghe settimane in cui la ragazza non si è lamentata una sola volta, nonostante l’Espada resti terribilmente poco docile persino nella sua forma ridotta. Lui è andato a trovarla pressoché quotidianamente, sincerandosi che la casa non fosse saltata in aria da una notte all’altra né che ci fossero state crescite improvvise che avrebbero potuto causare non pochi problemi.

Presentarsi anche più di una volta al giorno è forse un eccesso di premura ma Ichigo non dorme sonni tranquilli, se non è certo che tutti i suoi amici siano al sicuro. Con Inoue la faccenda si complica, perché non solo il suo benessere sembra stargli a cuore in maniera particolare ma incontrarla così spesso gli risulta alquanto… piacevole. Una parte di lui sente quasi di dover paradossalmente ringraziare quel moccioso dai capelli azzurri di avergli dato un pretesto sufficientemente credibile per frequentare l’amica tanto spesso.

Non è un cambiamento dei suoi sentimenti avvenuto all’improvviso, quello, ma è più che certo che averla vista con un bambino in braccio – con quell’aria terribilmente dolce e materna – ha fatto scattare in lui un certo tipo di riflessioni che neanche credeva di poter compiere. Forse sarà anche colpa di quella guerra prolungata, che li fa sentire tutti sotto una minaccia incombente, ma il desiderio di vicinanza a Inoue in certi momenti si fa particolarmente pressante.

«Ma che cosa…?! No, non toccarlo!».

Ichigo è costretto a fare un balzo improvviso dal divano, il palmo della mano teso in avanti, per raccogliere un vasetto di vetro ed evitare che s’infranga sul pavimento rompendosi in mille cocci. Grimmjow, dall’alto della mensola, fissa le sue mosse scomposte e gli rivolge una risatina che sembra proprio un miagolio.

«Non c’è niente di divertente! Non si buttano gli oggetti per terra, Grimmjow! Si rompono!».

Il modo in cui gli occhioni azzurri del bimbo lo osservano, quasi in placida contemplazione, gli fa credere per qualche istante che abbia compreso il senso delle sue parole. Ma poi lo vede barcollare e mettersi faticosamente in piedi, prima di voltarsi e… scuotere il sedere coperto dal pannolino davanti ai suoi occhi, in quello che è un chiaro gesto irriverente.

Il ragazzo spalanca le palpebre con fare incredulo, perdendo per qualche istante ogni capacità di parola.

«Che diamine significa…?! Ti sei scimunito?! Vedi di portare un po’ di rispetto, brutto…».

Grimmjow già non lo ascolta più: fa un balzo dalla mensola più alta, atterrando sui piedini e sulle manine proprio come il più equilibrista dei mici, e fugge verso la camera di Orihime con un’espressione feroce che non promette nulla di buono.

Ichigo si è messo seduto a terra e si sta furiosamente grattando la nuca con la punta del dito medio, chiedendosi che male abbia fatto per meritarsi un simile castigo. Possibile che un bambino riesca ad essere persino più ingestibile di un adulto fatto e finito con poteri mostruosi?

«Grimmjow… cosa stai facendo adesso?!».

Gli strani rumori che arrivano all’improvviso dalla camera da letto dell’amica – un ronfare fortissimo misto a piccoli ruggiti divertiti – hanno un che di sinistro ma stavolta Orihime reagisce prima di lui, schizzando verso la porta con aria trafelata e abbandonando piatti e stoviglie al loro destino nel lavandino.

«Oh no, non di nuovo! Grimmjow, per favore, ti ho detto di non toccarli!».

L’amico la segue a ruota e si ritrova davanti la scena di un pupetto, morbosamente appiccicato a uno degli adorati peluche di Orihime, che tenta freneticamente di spalancare la bocca il più possibile per addentargli tutta la testa.

«Non sono buoni, Grimmjow, non mangiarli!» lo prega la ragazza, inginocchiandosi a terra e provando, senza troppo successo, a staccare il bimbo dal povero animaletto di pezza.

Ichigo corre in suo aiuto, afferrando l’Arrancar per la vita e strappandogli di mano il pupazzo con una mossa sgarbata, per poi restituirlo all’amica ormai in lacrime tutto coperto di saliva ma fortunatamente intatto.

«Se si è rotto, lo portiamo da Ishida a riparare… E tu! Adesso datti una calmata!» sbotta, rivolgendosi all’Arrancar, che si sta agitando stretto fra il suo petto e il suo avambraccio, graffiandolo con delle unghie che non ha pur di convincerlo a mollare la presa.

A quel richiamo si volta e gli lancia uno sguardo astioso, che il ragazzo conosce troppo bene, e poi si puntella contro il suo petto con le manine e si allunga verso la sua spalla, assestandogli un bel morso da sopra il tessuto della maglietta a maniche corte.

«Ouch! Non sono un peluche, piantala di prendermi a morsi!».

Il fatto che Ichigo strilli, si dibatta e si rivolga a lui con quel tono offeso non fa che aumentare il suo divertimento, ma Grimmjow si mette improvvisamente sull’attenti, quando il ragazzo riesce a staccarselo di dosso e lo solleva sopra la testa, tenendolo per i fianchi con una presa decisa che gli impedisce la fuga.

«Inoue, ma come hai fatto a sopportarlo per tre settimane?!».

«Beh, in fondo non è cattivo, è solo che non è abituato a vivere in un mondo così… poco pericoloso. Tutta questa assenza di minacce lo rende molto… euforico ma non mi ha mai fatto nulla di male, ha solo voglia di giocare in modo rumoroso…».

Ichigo la osserva non del tutto convinto, soprattutto perché Orihime ha messo su un’espressione indecifrabile nel pronunciare le ultime parole, come se stesse cercando di nascondergli qualcosa. Non è più come una volta, adesso gli riesce notevolmente più facile capire quando la ragazza gli mente, forse perché ha cominciato a osservarla di più e con più attenzione.

«Inoue… non è che ti ha fatto male, vero?».

«Oh no no no, Kurosaki-kun!» Orihime si schermisce e agita le mani davanti al viso, cercando di allontanare da sé ogni sospetto.

«È stata solo colpa mia, avrei dovuto capirlo che il primo impatto con l’acqua lo avrebbe spaventato, e poi è stata una cosa piccolina sul polso, l’ho guarita subito con i Rikka…».

«Grimmjow!».

Ichigo neanche l’ascolta più e torna a spostare lo sguardo sul bambino, che in risposta al suo richiamo sta ghignando a metà fra il divertito e l’allarmato, perché la sua espressione non è più semplicemente isterica. L’idea che qualcuno possa ferire Orihime manda lo Shinigami particolarmente in bestia, questo Grimmjow riesce a ricordarselo bene, ma quel barlume da Hollow che per un attimo gli ha attraversato le iridi lo inquieta non poco, soprattutto ora che è troppo piccolo per reagire in una qualunque maniera.

«Ma… una bella sculacciata dovevi dargliela!».

«Ma è piccolo, Kurosaki-kun!» Orihime si porta le mani al viso, spaventata alla sola idea di mettere le mani addosso a un bambino.

«Lo so, ma… almeno sgridarlo, che ne so… Qualcosa per fargli capire che non deve farlo più!» cerca di aggiustare il tiro Ichigo, notando l’espressione preoccupata dell’amica. È in quel momento che viene distratto da un soffiare roco e basso e riporta l’attenzione sull’Arrancar.

Ha gli occhi azzurri ridotti a due fessure sottili e il ciuffo di capelli arruffato proprio come il pelo di un gatto stizzito. Ciò che più lo sconcerta, però, è l’espressione feroce che tenta di rivolgergli mentre cerca di non… tremare. Soltanto in quel momento il ragazzo riflette con più calma sulla condizione di Grimmjow: irrequieto o no, resta pur sempre un bambino. Un bambino indifeso e senza poteri che si ritrova sballottato da un posto all’altro fra praticamente estranei di cui non può certo fidarsi. Non lo sa come sia la vita fra gli Espada ma Ichigo è pronto a scommettere che sia un po’ come attraversare una giungla. E lui e Orihime… beh, lui e Orihime dovrebbero essere _nemici_.

«Ehi…».

Aggrotta le sopracciglia con fare perplesso e si avvicina il bimbo al viso sotto lo sguardo ansioso dell’amica. Per tutta risposta, l’Arrancar incassa la testolina fra le spalle e soffia più forte, quasi preparandosi a ricevere un attacco.

«… No, senti, non diciamo assurdità! Non voglio farti del male, stavo solo parlando per ipotesi! Sei un bambino ed io i bambini non li picchio, mi capisci?».

In risposta a quelle parole, assurdamente, invece di tranquillizzarsi Grimmjow si mette ancora di più sulla difensiva, rivolgendogli un ringhio roco e immaturo nella sua voce infantile.

«Tsk… Non me ne frega se mi hai menato fino a farmi uscire anche l’anima dai denti, io non ti farò niente. Qui con noi sei al sicuro, ti abbiamo portato via dall’Hueco Mundo proprio per proteggerti. Per una buona volta smettila di sentirti sempre accerchiato, non sei solo, ok?».

Ichigo non sa spiegarsi bene il perché di tutte le sue spiegazioni ma sente di dovergliele. Non ha mai approvato il comportamento di Grimmjow – quell’ansia di distruzione che rischiava ogni volta di fare tabula rasa attorno a sé – ed è un pensiero che lo tormenta non poco. Il suo più grande terrore è proprio quello di perdere tutte le persone che ama, non può credere che esista qualcuno così pazzo da esiliarsi in una solitudine tanto volontaria quanto insensata.

«H-ha ragione, Grimmjow… noi non… vogliamo farti del male, vogliamo aiutarti…».

Forse è l’aspetto infantile dell’Espada a renderli entrambi tanto indulgenti nei suoi confronti ma anche Orihime sente il bisogno di intervenire per rassicurarlo. Non crede che bastino poche parole per cambiare una situazione tanto particolare come quella degli Hollow – si può davvero ridare un cuore a chi lo ha perso? – ma può sempre alleviarla, può sempre aiutarlo a non portare quel carico da solo. Se poi si parla di un bambino praticamente inerme, gli sforzi vanno soltanto raddoppiati.

Grimmjow capisce forse la metà di quei discorsi ma è pur sempre troppo per lui. La sua età fisica non c’entra nulla: nell’Hueco Mundo la compassione e l’aiuto sono beni rari e fragili e lui non solo non li ha mai posseduti. Non li ha neanche incontrati. Non funziona come con Harribel o quella pazzoide di Nelliel: lui le sue fracción non le ha mai considerate una compagnia a cui appoggiarsi ma appendici incapaci di muoversi senza i suoi ordini. Gli altri, per lui, sono sempre stati soltanto un ingombro, da distruggere quando pesava troppo. È così facile e inebriante demolire tutto quello che non va, molto meno faticoso che provare a rimettere insieme gli ingranaggi e farli funzionare, anche se non gli piace pensare in quella prospettiva. Uno forte come lui non può scegliere la via più facile, dannazione! È solo che non è tenero, ecco, quindi non ha pietà per nessuno.

Ciò non toglie che ci sia qualcosa di _intollerabile_ nella voce della femmina umana e nello sguardo serio e preoccupato delle iridi castane dell’odiato Shinigami. Non riesce ad afferrarlo – quanto detesta non essere capace di fare _tutto_! – ma si tratta di un particolare che a istinto sembra davvero importante. Eppure la sua testa si rifiuta di credere che a questo mondo possa esistere qualcosa di più fondamentale del diventare il più forte di tutti. E la pietà… la pietà e la comprensione negli occhi di Ichigo Kurosaki, la dolcezza e la compassione nella voce di Orihime Inoue lo umiliano. È qualcosa che scava a fondo nel suo petto di bambino e gli riporta addosso l’impotenza di quel giorno, in cui non ha potuto vincere quegli umani e il loro stupido cuore. In cui ha dovuto soccombere all’imboscata di Nnoitra…

Grimmjow fa qualcosa per cui si odierà a morte ma che il suo corpo da bimbo giustifica e quasi esige per sfogare la mole di pensieri irresistibili. Stringe le manine attorno alle dita di Ichigo fino a sbiancarsi le nocche e si accorge di non poterlo graffiare. Non può sparare un cero, non può sfoderare la sua Zanpakutō, non può nemmeno prenderlo a pugni. Non c’è modo di sfogare il vuoto che monta dentro la pancia, sempre più inesorabile e divorante.

Allora Grimmjow piange. Così, semplicemente, due grossi lacrimoni gli colano lungo le guance e spalanca la bocca, producendosi in un lamento roco e basso che ha qualcosa di particolarmente disperante. Gli Hollow non piangono come gli umani, quando lo fanno. Il vuoto che echeggia nelle loro voci riduce il tutto a un urlo senza senso, come quello di una belva straziata a morte. Assomiglia alla morte, in fondo, quel genere di sofferenza lì. E fa ancora più male perché, senza il controllo del cuore, gli istinti si agitano liberi e devastano tutto ciò che si trovano davanti. È un pianto così smisurato e inumano che Ichigo resta pietrificato a osservarlo senza sapere cosa fare. Fa male. Fa male anche a lui e anche a Orihime, che in un accesso di paura lo sfila dalla presa del ragazzo e se lo stringe al petto, provando a consolarlo come può.

Grimmjow potrebbe biasimarsi a lungo per quella deplorevole dimostrazione di debolezza ma il suo stato infantile lo salva. Non ha abbastanza lucidità per rendersi conto fino in fondo di un’emozione che non ha mai provato prima d’ora, sente soltanto l’impulso di trovare qualcosa che lenisca il dolore e colmi il vuoto che lo sta straziando dentro, facendo più male di tutte le ferite che ha ricevuto in battaglia. La consolazione la trova lì, contro il seno caldo di Orihime, nel battito lento e misurato del suo cuore e nella voce sottile che lo tranquillizza a poco a poco, trascinando via ogni smarrimento.

Dopotutto, non puoi sentire il peso della solitudine finché non ti ritrovi in compagnia. Ora, per colpa dello Shinigami, quella consapevolezza si aggiunge al vuoto che ha dentro e rende tutte le cose più complicate. L’Espada giura a se stesso che gliela farà pagare, troverà un dispetto abbastanza grosso da fargli, è questo tutto ciò che riesce a rimuginare la sua mente infantile.

«Su… Grimmjow… buono… Kurosaki-kun stava cercando di rassicurarti…».

«Io non capisco…».

Ichigo si gratta la nuca, incredulo e a disagio, continuando a fissare il corpicino rannicchiato fra le braccia dell’amica con un misto di stupore e sofferenza. Non può fare di tutta un’erba un fascio: alcuni Hollow sono stati per lui né più né meno che mostri. Questo non significa che lo siano tutti, però. Su Grimmjow il suo giudizio è sempre rimasto sospeso: non è esattamente un tipo raccomandabile, la sua brutalità e mancanza di pietà parlano chiaro. Eppure… non c’è solo quel lato di lui. Se non fosse così disperatamente solo, forse…

«Su su… Adesso ci andiamo a fare il bagnetto e poi andiamo a dormire, va bene?».

L’Espada risponde con un miagolio improvvisamente più baldanzoso, segno che sta recuperando il suo solito piglio sfrontato e Ichigo lo vede stringere fra le manine la maglietta di Orihime con fin troppa urgenza.

«Il.. bagnetto?! Pensavo che un Hollow non dovesse essere lavato!».

«Beh, non è proprio così. Harribel-san mi ha spiegato che anche loro si lavano, anche se nell’Hueco Mundo l’acqua non è facilmente reperibile e non tutti hanno l’abitudine di farlo. Beh… pare che Grimmjow fosse fra questi ultimi… Però nel nostro mondo si sporcano anche di più perché… l’atmosfera non è composta di puro reiatsu… quindi gli faccio il bagnetto ogni sera…».

Orihime spiega il meccanismo sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Ichigo, che per pochi secondi si distrae a seguire il movimento lento della sua mano, che accarezza la testolina di Grimmjow, ora nuovamente irrequieto e pestifero come pochi minuti prima.

«Ma… gli dai anche da mangiare?» chiede Ichigo, avvicinandosi di qualche passo e sincerandosi che l’Espada non sia più in preda alle lacrime.

«Ah no, per quello fa tutto lui da solo… sai, quando sono così piccoli non hanno bisogno di grandi quantità di reiatsu per vivere. Grimmjow si nutre di anime di piccoli animali morti, devi vederlo quando si apposta sul davanzale e aspetta di succhiarle. È così carino!».

Orihime sorride contenta, con gli occhi che le brillano come se stesse parlando di uno dei suoi adorati peluche, mentre Grimmjow storce il naso e si produce in un miagolio scocciato. Lui non è affatto carino, è terribile e pericoloso!

«È carino, eh?».

Stavolta la voce di Ichigo ha un tono canzonatorio mentre si china verso l’Espada. Neanche se ne accorge ma appoggia involontariamente la mano sulla spalla dell’amica, affiancandosi al suo viso quasi guancia contro guancia. Orihime arrossisce immediatamente fino alla punta delle orecchie, lo sguardo fisso obliquamente sul profilo del ragazzo. È tanto vicino… _troppo_!

Trattiene il fiato e il ragazzo, che ancora sta sfottendo Grimmjow con un semplice sogghigno stampato sulle labbra, sente quel sussulto e si volta troppo in fretta. Si ritrovano a fissarsi per lo spazio di pochi istanti, scambiandosi due sguardi inebetiti con le punte dei nasi che quasi si sfiorano. Poi Ichigo spalanca le palpebre e si scosta velocemente, mascherando ogni imbarazzo dietro un opportuno colpo di tosse.

«Ahem… meglio che io vada, allora…».

«C… ci vediamo, K… Kurosaki-kun…».

«Sì, ci vediamo… domani…».

Grimmjow ha guardato ma proprio _non capisce_. Nell’Hueco Mundo se sei così vicino a qualcun altro è perché stai per ucciderlo o lo hai appena fatto. Ok, la femmina umana e quello stupido Shinigami sono amici ma quella parola proprio non gli va giù… Non rientra nel suo vocabolario e non ha mai del tutto inteso che cosa volesse davvero significare. E adesso non comprende neanche tutto quell’imbarazzo fuori posto, quei rossori immotivati, quegli sguardi che deviano e vagano per la stanza… Ma perché gli umani devono sempre essere così fottutamente complicati?!

«E tu fai il bravo e non morderla, siamo intesi?».

Poi Ichigo si rivolge nuovamente a lui, puntando l’indice nella sua direzione e fissandolo con il fare di un padre severo. Il bimbo arriccia le labbra e mette il muso, ben poco disposto a seguire gli ordini dell’odiato rivale, e poi si limita a rivolgergli l’ennesimo gesto irriverente, cacciando fuori la lingua e facendogli una pernacchia.

«Grimmjow…!».

«Argh! Con te è perfettamente inutile provare a ragionare!» borbotta il ragazzo con uno sbuffo scocciato, per poi venire scortato dall’amica fino alla porta d’ingresso.

Allontanarsi da lei, riflette mentre varca la soglia e la saluta per l’ultima volta, è diventata una sensazione particolarmente scomoda nell’ultimo periodo. Non c’entra tanto il fatto che si sente inquieto a lasciarla da sola con Grimmjow – per quanto tema non poco le reazioni di quella piccola peste – quanto che sia diventato spaventosamente facile assuefarsi alla sua presenza fino al punto da non riuscire a farne a meno.

Una parte di lui freme all’idea di tornare indietro e restare in casa sua anche tutta la notte, per far cosa non vuole appurarlo, tant’è che scuote la testa e si avvia rapidamente giù per gli scalini, cercando di scacciare via da sé quella sensazione fastidiosa e tremendamente appiccicosa.

Esattamente dall’altra parte della porta, Grimmjow non può fare a meno di notare – è così appiccicato a Orihime che percepisce persino ogni variazione del suo respiro – come la ragazza arrossisca nuovamente non appena il ragazzo sia sparito e cominci a borbottare confuse parole di cui afferra soltanto un esiguo brandello.

«… gli occhi di Kurosaki-kun sono così belli…».

Non c’è verso, l’umana dev’essere proprio svitata! Belli?! Quegli stramaledettissimi occhi castani e quello stupido sguardo orgoglioso fanno solo venir voglia di prendere lo Shinigami a pugni, altro che belli!

Ogni riflessione rancorosa su Ichigo evapora nell’aria quando varcano la soglia del bagno e Orihime lo appoggia sullo sgabello della doccia, aprendo l’acqua calda per riempire la vasca. Il bagno di casa Inoue è tipicamente giapponese: nell’anticamera c’è il gabinetto, la lavatrice, i cesti del bucato pulito e un lavandino con un piccolo specchio affiancato da due mensoline piene di strani barattoli di robe che Grimmjow non ha ancora ben identificato. Il locale della doccia è quello più in fondo, tutto piastrellato e con una grande vasca che occupa metà del pavimento, larga e profonda, e poi il tubo della doccia con uno sgabello su una delle pareti laterali, la più lontana dalla porta.

Orihime ha omesso di dire una cosa a quel fesso di Kurosaki, Grimmjow non sa perché l’ha fatto, dalla sua ottica se conosci la debolezza di un nemico dovresti attaccarlo su quel punto e insisterci. Lui e la ragazza fanno sempre il bagno insieme perché… insomma, a lui non piace tanto l’acqua. Anzi, non piace per niente e in quella forma minuscola rischia pure di affogarci dentro, nonostante l’umana abbia provato più volte a insegnargli a nuotare.

Dopo la prima e infausta serata in cui le ha assestato quel morso al polso, quella, invece di incazzarsi, gli ha detto che era normale provare paura per tutta quell’acqua – assurdo, lui non aveva paura di _niente_! – e ha cominciato a farsi il bagno assieme a lui ogni sacrosanta sera per tre lunghe settimane.

«Oh, è calda al punto giusto. Possiamo entrare adesso!».

Il modo in cui il suo corpicino reagisce ogni volta che Orihime lo abbraccia, lo infastidisce sempre non poco. L’impulso che la spinge a cercarla, tendere le manine e accoccolarsi contro il suo petto nasce da qualcosa che Grimmjow non ha mai vissuto eppure confusamente ricorda. Inconsciamente sembra che ogni brandello della sua anima svuotata aneli a stringersi a qualcuno con quella possessività. Il bisogno di contatto è una necessità mai provata nell’Hueco Mundo, dove può significare soltanto la pericolosa vicinanza di un nemico. Ma lì, in quello strano mondo pieno di vivi dove non c’è un agguato a ogni angolo di strada, l’Espada si sente estremamente confuso. Rabbia e aggressività si sopiscono e i sensi non sono più all’erta e lui si rilassa pericolosamente.

Non va affatto bene ma Grimmjow decide di fregarsene, perché la sensazione di tepore, che lo avvolge una volta immerso in acqua con l’umana, gli piace e nessuno può vederli quindi può abbandonarsi a quell’abbraccio quanto gli pare.

Si lascia lavare e coccolare, assopendosi mano a mano che i minuti passano, carezzato dalla voce di Orihime che prende ancora una volta a raccontargli storie.

«Di cosa ti parlavo oggi pomeriggio, prima che arrivasse Kurosaki-kun? Ah sì, gli alberi! Nel tuo mondo non ne esistono molti e non hanno le foglie… beh, sai, quelle cose verdi e piatte che cadono spesso sul davanzale, anche se in questa stagione non ne cadono tante, in realtà».

Grimmjow solleva un sopracciglio, mentre Orihime solleva la spugna e gliela scorre piano sulla schiena, facendo attenzione a non ferirlo. Che diamine, lui ha la pelle di _hierro_ , niente può scalfirlo! Non quella cosina gialla e morbida con cui la ragazza lo pulisce ogni maledetta sera, comunque. Al massimo gli fa un po’ di solletico, ecco.

«Ah, ma chissà se nell’Hueco Mundo ci sono le stagioni!» esclama Orihime, tanto all’improvviso che persino Grimmjow sobbalza dal torpore in cui sta scivolando.

«Sai qui la natura segue dei cicli… nel senso che fa un po’ come gli esseri umani: nasce, cresce, invecchia e poi… poi si addormenta. Per esempio, adesso siamo in estate e le piante sono tutte rigogliose e mature come se fossero adulte. Poi arriverà l’autunno e gli alberi ingialliranno – mentre agli esseri umani la testa diventa grigia, agli alberi le foglie diventano gialle! – e poi arriverà l’inverno, farà freddissimo e anche gli animali andranno a dormire. Però poi arriverà la primavera e tutti si risveglieranno e… beh, ogni cosa ricomincerà da capo, è il bello delle stagioni!».

Orihime sorride mentre l’Espada le rivolge un’espressione perplessa. Si chiede se l’umana lo stia prendendo in giro: che c’è di eccezionale nel descrivere qualcosa che cambia, per poi ritornare uguale a prima? Cosa gliene frega a lui delle stagioni e degli alberi? E perché quella dannata femmina riesce sempre a descrivere ogni cosa con un sorriso luminoso stampato sul viso, come se fosse qualcosa di assurdamente meraviglioso?!

Grimmjow si stizzisce – lui che si esalta per pochissime e ben circoscritte cose – e sbatte forte tutte e due le manine sull’acqua, facendola schizzare un po’ ovunque. Orihime per tutta risposta sorride, continuando a lavargli la schiena, per poi cominciare a insaponargli piano i capelli.

Il bimbo continua a sbattere le manine sull’acqua, quasi cercando di allontanare la sensazione piacevole che gli dà essere accarezzato – non picchiato, non maltrattato, non attaccato ma _accarezzato_ – dall’umana e lo infastidisce non poco l’idea che quei tocchi possano essere più piacevoli della soddisfazione di assestare un pugno nello stomaco del nemico.

«Vuoi giocare?» sorride Orihime, interpretando diversamente i suoi gesti stizziti e raccogliendo un po’ d’acqua nella mano chiusa a coppa prima di versargliela piano sulla testa. Grimmjow la agita, scrollandosi rapidamente i capelli dall’eccesso di umidità e facendo uno strano sbuffo che risulta decisamente comico.

«Come sei carino!» lo rabbonisce dolcemente, cominciando a insaponarsi i capelli mentre il bimbo le si accoccola contro, scuotendo il capo con decisione di fronte a quell’ _insulto_ , prima di appoggiare il capo contro il suo seno caldo e cominciare a ronfare piano. L’umana è troppo viva, non gli piace dover dipendere da quel contatto, ma lo fa sentire assurdamente sicuro e preferisce dar la colpa alla sua forma rimpicciolita piuttosto che chiedersi da quale parte di se stesso, sperduta attorno al vuoto che si porta in pancia, nasca un bisogno simile.

«Sei stanchissimo! Vieni, ora ci asciughiamo e andiamo a letto!».

Grimmjow risponde con un miagolio scocciato a quelle parole, lasciandosi portare fuori dalla vasca e continuando a dormicchiare quieto. La ragazza lo avvolge in un panno caldo e asciutto, cominciando a strofinarlo piano proprio come se fosse un gattino.

«Rawr...» borbotta infastidito quando Orihime accende il phon e glielo punta sui capelli, provando ad asciugarglieli. Non gli piace quella macchina che butta aria calda e per di più fa un rumore insopportabile ma che razza di robe si inventano, gli umani?!

«Su, lo so che può essere fastidioso, ma non puoi dormire con la testa bagnata!» prova ad ammansirlo la ragazza, continuando a puntargli il phon contro mentre l’Espada si rotola nel cesto del bucato, tentando di sfuggire al suo getto.

«Ecco fatto! Adesso mi asciugo anch’io e andiamo a letto!» lo rassicura, allontanando finalmente l’elettrodomestico. I capelli castani, come lunghi fili sottili, si sollevano nell’aria della stanza e Grimmjow la osserva attraverso le palpebre appesantite dal sonno, allungando un po’ le manine verso l’alto, nel tentativo di catturarne qualcuno. Finisce per afferrare un dito di Orihime – che gli sta accarezzando piano una guancia – fra le sue e lo stringe appena mentre sbadiglia e comincia a ronfare di nuovo.

Quando viene ripreso in braccio, pulito e asciutto, sta già dormendo profondamente. Orihime sorride e lo stringe piano, dirigendosi verso la camera e spegnendo tutte le luci al suo passaggio. Non ha una culla né può permettersela, così fa come ogni sera e si corica a letto insieme a lui, somministrandogli un’ultima carezza prima di poggiare la testa sul cuscino.

Le piace guardarlo, prima di addormentarsi: quella visione pacifica e assolutamente innocente di un bimbo che le si accoccola piano contro il seno le spezza il cuore, in qualche strano modo. A volte le capita di pensare – piuttosto spesso da quando sta badando all’Espada – a cosa significherebbe avere un bambino, mettere al mondo un figlio suo e… e magari di Kurosaki.

Arrossisce alla sola idea e si sente anche abbastanza svergognata a immaginarsi insieme al ragazzo che ama intenta a… beh, a compiere tutto quello che serve per concepire un figlio. Approfondisce inconsciamente la stretta attorno al corpicino di Grimmjow e socchiude gli occhi, cercando di addormentarsi. In fondo è bello non dormire sola nel proprio letto, la compagnia dell’Espada – per quanto bambino e per quanto Hollow – c’è pur sempre qualcosa di umano nella sua presenza e nel suo modo di relazionarsi a lei. E poi si sente utile, lo protegge, lo accudisce e lo cura e quelle attività la fanno sentire gratificata più di quanto potrebbe esserlo il possedere un potere terribile e distruttivo.

È un sogno agitato quello in cui sprofonda col passare delle ore, un’inquietudine che si fa spessa e viscosa. Non è come sognare di essere inseguiti da uno sconosciuto, Orihime lo paragonerebbe più che altro a un’oppressione al petto che cresce e le toglie pian piano la forza persino di sollevare il diaframma e tirar dentro aria.

Anche Grimmjow al suo fianco sembra irrequieto, molto più del solito. Lo abbraccia più stretto nel tentativo di rassicurarlo, forse anche lui sta facendo un brutto sogno, ed è allora che si accorge che qualcosa proprio _non va_. Da quando l’Espada è diventato così pesante? E perché invece di due manine aggrappate al suo petto, è la sensazione di due braccia che le stringono la vita in una presa ferrea ad assalirla?

Apre gli occhi pianissimo, come se persino quel gesto le costasse uno sforzo immane, e sente Grimmjow strusciare la faccia contro il suo seno e il contatto – a differenza di ciò che accade di solito – la turba non poco, come se non fosse il tocco di un bambino innocente. Infila le dita fra i suoi capelli e il russare roco e particolarmente profondo che riceve in risposta la risveglia del tutto.

Quello che la sta abbracciando non è affatto un bambino!

Spalanca gli occhi, Orihime, e si trova davanti il profilo adulto e ben riconoscibile di Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, intrappolata da due braccia così muscolose che potrebbero stritolarla da un istante all’altro e premuta all’inverosimile contro il suo corpo che, almeno per la parte che spunta dal lenzuolo, è completamente _nudo_.

«Ah!».

È un grido quello che le scappa dalle labbra prima che possa fermarsi. Tanta è la sorpresa che Orihime rabbrividisce e prova a scostarsi seguendo un riflesso condizionato. Non riesce però a muoversi, come se fosse bloccata da una mano invisibile che le preme sul petto e la soffoca a ogni istante che passa.

A quell’urlo anche Grimmjow sobbalza e si risveglia all’improvviso, approfondendo inconsciamente la stretta attorno al corpo caldo dell’umana e spalancando un paio d’occhi azzurri, che nel buio della notte sfavillano di una lieve fosforescenza, proprio come le iridi di un felino.

«Ma che cazz…».

Si ferma, incredulo, ascoltando il suono della sua voce – riesce finalmente a parlare normalmente! – e si osserva le mani nel buio. Se le porta al viso, si tocca la maschera, le spalle e la pancia in preda a un’euforia crescente.

«Cazzo, sì, non sono più un moccioso di merda!».

L’urlo vittorioso dell’Espada trapassa i timpani di Orihime e l’emozione prorompente che emana da tutto il suo fisico si riversa su di lei, schiacciandola con così tanta forza che la ragazza singhiozza, ormai quasi senza fiato.

«Ah, comunque…» esclama all’improvviso, accorgendosi di come l’umana giaccia al suo fianco, fissandolo con uno sguardo enorme e profondamente atterrito, di cui Grimmjow si compiace solo in parte. Adora incutere timore negli altri ma preferiva quando gli rivolgeva quelle occhiate… tranquillizzanti.

«Hai le tette morbide» conclude seccamente, sporgendosi curioso su di lei fin quasi a sfiorarle il viso.

L’imbarazzo è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso e la coscienza di Orihime si spezza – come una corda tirata fino a superare il limite estremo della tensione. Sviene in uno strillo soffocato, il viso di Grimmjow troppo vicino e il suo corpo che quasi le incombe addosso.

L’Espada si allontana di qualche centimetro, continuando a fissarla perplesso e anche un tantino scocciato: questi umani che si rompono subito… ma come fanno a essere così fragili?!

«Occazzo… l’ho uccisa» borbotta afferrandole un polso e sollevandole il braccio, per poi mollarlo e lasciarlo ricadere pesantemente sul materasso.

Si gratta la nuca ed è lì per afferrare Orihime per una spalla e provare a scuoterla, quando la sensazione di una presenza alle sue spalle lo fa voltare d’istinto, già in posizione di difesa.

«Inoue, tutto bene?! Ho sentito un enorme aumento di reiatsu da questa parte e…».

La voce di Ichigo muore nel buio della stanzetta e la sua figura si staglia come un’ombra più nera delle altre nel vano della finestra, con indosso l’inconfondibile divisa da Shinigami e l’enorme Zangetsu dietro la spalla. Il ragazzo se ne resta in bilico, col rischio di cascare all’indietro da un momento all’altro, osservando dal davanzale la scena più assurdamente equivoca della sua vita: c’è Orihime stesa scompostamente fra le lenzuola del suo letto e, seduto al suo fianco e completamente chino su di lei, c’è un uomo.

Un uomo nudo che la tiene per le spalle.

Un uomo nudo che la tiene per le spalle e, tu guarda il caso, è Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

«Cosa cazzo le stai facendo?! Allontanati immediatamente da lei o giuro che ti faccio a pezzi, mi hai capito?!».

Ichigo urla con quanto fiato ha in gola e scavalca il davanzale con rabbia, senza dissimulare neanche per un istante i suoi intenti bellicosi. Ha già sciolto le bende che legano Zangetsu ed è pronto a sguainarla in direzione di Grimmjow, che però fa un verso arrogante dei suoi, schioccando stancamente la lingua contro il palato e mettendosi a sedere senza preoccuparsi di essere praticamente senza vestiti.

«Non rompere il cazzo, Shinigami, tu e quella vocetta stridula! Io e la femmina ci stavamo solo facendo compagnia. Dovresti provarle quelle tette, dormirci sopra è proprio uno sballo!».

Grimmjow non ci pensa neanche per un istante a distendere gli animi. Non gli sembra vero, dopo tre anni d’attesa in un corpicino minuscolo e inadeguato alla sua forza, poter finalmente riprendere a tormentare il tanto odiato Shinigami, che pure – deve ammetterlo a malincuore – resta il suo miglior nemico di sempre.

«Lei non è _una femmina_! Lei ha un nome ed è Orihime Inoue! E piantala di raccontarmi stronzate! Cosa cazzo l’hai costretta a fare?!».

Le urla del ragazzo sono miele per le orecchie di Grimmjow. È pura aura omicida quella che emana dalla sua persona e l’Espada ci si crogiola contento dentro, desiderandone ancora e ancora. _Quello_ è un sentimento che conosce, qualcosa con cui può avere a che fare senza imbarazzo e senza sentirsi impotente. Niente pietà, compassione o assurdità come l’amicizia e la compagnia. Solo semplice voglia di distruggersi a vicenda.

Decide di aggiungere un altro pizzico di astio alla conversazione, giusto per evitare che l’umano agisca da smidollato e rinunci ad affrontarlo proprio quando si è creata tutta quella deliziosa tensione assassina.

«È inutili che strilli, ha fatto tutto di sua spontanea volontà! E dovessi vedere come mi stringeva mentre facevamo il bagno assieme! Ah!».

«Argh!».

L’urlo di frustrazione viene coperto dal movimento veloce di Zangetsu, che fende l’aria in un fischio a pochissima distanza dal volto di Grimmjow e poi si ferma esattamente di fronte al suo naso, puntata nella maniera più minacciosa che Ichigo conosca.

«Adesso mi hai davvero rotto! Non solo Inoue ti aiuta, non solo ti accoglie in casa sua e ti tratta come… come una persona degna di rispetto e tu… tu le metti le mani addosso e… e… Mi sbagliavo a pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di buono in te!».

«Sì che ti sbagliavi, stronzo di uno Shinigami!» quell’insinuazione sulla sua presunta umanità offende Grimmjow più di ogni altra cosa e lo fa balzare in piedi giù dal letto, per fronteggiare il ragazzo con tutta la sua stazza.

«E adesso piantala di parlare e passa all’azione, hai rotto le palle abbastanza».

Ichigo sta quasi per chiedergli con cosa esattamente avrebbe intenzione di combatterlo ma l’Espada lo stupisce ancora una volta e si concentra, riuscendo a materializzare in pochi secondi Pantera, e poi prende ad agitarla per aria con fare soddisfatto, un ghigno sempre più largo e famelico che si allarga sul suo volto.

«Fatti avanti, Kurosaki».

Lo sfida e Ichigo non ci pensa due volte a sollevare la sua Zanpakutō e prepararsi a incrociare la lama con la sua. È già in posizione di difesa quando un lamento lo ridesta dall’ansia del combattimento, costringendolo a ragionare a mente lucida e ricordarsi che sono al chiuso e non sono soli.

«Uhn… Grimmjow… cosa…».

Il peso sul suo petto sembra essersi parzialmente sciolto e Orihime prende a respirare piano, senza tuttavia riuscire ancora a sollevarsi.

«Inoue! Stai bene?!».

Grimmjow viene bellamente ignorato dallo Shinigami che, con suo grande disappunto, sposta lo sguardo sull’amica e lo supera, per chinarsi sul letto e accertarsi che non abbia nulla di rotto.

«K… Kurosaki-kun, che ci fai… tu qui…».

Il tono di voce di Orihime è flebile, tanto che Ichigo si preoccupa ancora di più e lancia un’occhiataccia omicida a Grimmjow, che però si limita a sbuffare profondamente offeso. Che palle, quegli umani! Sempre a preoccuparsi per la salute degli altri invece di pensare agli affari loro, proprio non riesce a concepire un modo di fare più idiota!

«Ho sentito un forte aumento di reiatsu e sono corso subito… E ho trovato quest’imbecille! Che ti ha fatto, Inoue? Se ti ha fatto del male, io…».

«E che palle, non le ho fatto niente di male! Ti ho detto che ha fatto tutto lei, tanto per cominciare!» sbuffa scocciato l’Espada, che a fare la parte del mostro che costringe gli altri proprio non ci sta. Lui ha soltanto voglia di distruggere i suoi nemici, è così difficile da capire il concetto?! Di andare a spaccare il muso a femmine disgustosamente compassionevoli non gliene frega niente. Tanto più che, a dirla tutta, una parte di lui neanche riesce a provare tutto l’astio necessario nei confronti di Orihime. L’altra parte è incazzatissima, perché di tutta questa bontà gratuita proprio non sa che farsene e lo mette pure a disagio.

«Non… non…».

Orihime non riesce a parlare bene e Ichigo è costretto a chinarsi ancora di più su di lei pur di afferrare i suoi sussurri, che diventano notevolmente smozzicati per colpa dell’imbarazzo che sta provando in questo istante.

«Potresti chiedere a… Grimmjow… di controllare il suo… reiatsu? È pesante e… non riesco a reggerlo bene…».

Ichigo sgrana gli occhi e si rende conto che, effettivamente, il reiatsu di Grimmjow è più forte del solito. A lungo compresso nel suo corpicino infantile, tutto il potere che l’Espada possedeva sembra essere uscito fuori all’improvviso e preme su ogni cosa in una pressione insopportabile. Lui non ci fa tanto caso – si è abituato a pressioni di potere ben peggiori – ma per Orihime dev’essere una tortura.

«Grimmjow! Calmati un po’ e vedi di controllare l’emissione di reiatsu o finirai per ammazzare Inoue!».

«Controllare l’emiss… E come cazzo si fa una roba del genere?».

Ichigo si sbatte una mano sulla guancia, chiedendosi come diamine sia vissuto Grimmjow fino a questo momento ma non è il problema più importante da risolvere.

«Sei un incapace! Non sai neanche controllare il reiatsu?! Ma che razza di guerriero sei?! Prova a non buttare fuori il potere tutto in una volta!».

«E potevi dirlo prima invece di parlare complicato, Shinigami! E comunque io non sono una mezza checca che gira col reiatsu mascherato, tutti devono sapere quanto sono forte!».

«Lo sappiamo quanto sei forte! Ora, per cinque fottuti secondi, vuoi darti una controllata?!».

Grimmjow è lì lì per replicare ancora ma con Kurosaki in questo stato non c’è alcun gusto: ogni volta che si mettono in mezzo le esigenze della sua compagna, diventa intrattabile e poco disposto a qualsiasi genere di combattimento e, no, non gli va a fatto bene.

Comprimere il proprio potere è un’operazione lunga, complicata e imperfetta. Per di più la semplice idea gli dà un immenso fastidio: ha sempre vissuto più o meno fregandosene delle esigenze di chi aveva attorno, questo dover badare anche alla fragilità altrui lo indispone. Eccola di nuovo, quell’orrenda sensazione di disagio che lo fa sentire tanto fuori posto. Umani! Stare con loro significa diventare inutili, se lo sente, e non vede l’ora di lasciare il loro mondo il prima possibile.

Capisce di avercela fatta quando sente Orihime sospirare e mettersi piano a sedere, ora nuovamente padrona del suo corpo e delle sue azioni, mentre Ichigo la sostiene con una cura protettiva che stride con l’ atteggiamento aggressivo e crudele di poco prima. Non c’è alcuna traccia di rabbia o rancore nella sua voce e nei suoi gesti e l’Espada percepisce di aver appena perso un’ottima occasione per fare a botte.

«Come va, Inoue? Che ti ha fatto questo deficiente? Se ti ha costretta a qualcosa…».

«No! No… Kurosaki-kun va tutto bene… Grimmjow è stato bravissimo…» a quella parola l’Arrancar storce il naso e fa una smorfia, immensamente offeso.

«Si è trasformato all’improvviso… stanotte… mentre dormivamo… non… non ce lo aspettavamo… fino a pochi minuti fa era ancora un bambino e poi… poi mi sono svegliata e… lui era tornato grande e il suo reiatsu era troppo forte… così sono svenuta ma giuro… giuro che non mi ha fatto niente… davvero…».

«Sei sicura?».

Ichigo non è del tutto convinto, anche se le parole di Orihime suonano sincere, eppure le insinuazioni che Grimmjow ha fatto poco prima gli bruciano ancora dentro, come troppo sale su una ferita aperta. Non capisce cos’è ad irritarlo di più: se il sospetto che abbia potuto fare del male all’amica o, peggio ancora, il dubbio che Inoue e Grimmjow possano aver fatto _qualcosa_ alle sue spalle, cosa non sa identificarlo bene neanche lui, sa solo che la semplice idea di loro due vicini lo irrita a morte.

«E che palle! Basta, Kurosaki! Le ho solo dormito sulle tette, piantala di farla tanto lunga!».

Ichigo e Orihime si voltano entrambi, richiamati dall’affermazione volgare di Grimmjow e dal modo annoiato con cui ha sbraitato. Lo Shinigami sta per sgridarlo per l’ennesima volta, quando si rendono conto tutti e tre che l’Espada è ancora completamente nudo e troneggia al centro della stanza con le mani sui fianchi senza alcun pudore. La penombra imperante nella camera rende i contorni delle cose sufficientemente confusi ma c’è sempre la luce del lampione che proviene dalla strada.

«Uh!».

Ichigo sente Orihime agitarsi e portarsi una mano sul viso e istintivamente si siede di fronte a lei, ostacolandole la vista, prima di darle le spalle e rivolgersi nuovamente a Grimmjow.

«E vuoi coprirti, per una buona volta?! Sei tutto nudo, dove… diamine pensi di essere?!».

«Che c’è, Shinigami, il panorama ti turba?» sogghigna compiaciuto l’Arrancar, continuando a ostentare il proprio corpo senza alcuna remora.

«Senti, vaffanculo! Copriti, stai mettendo Inoue in una posizione difficile!».

Ichigo si spazientisce, preda di un imbarazzo che con Orihime ha poco a che fare. Lo stato in cui si trova l’Espada lo infastidisce in maniera decisamente esagerata ma copre quella sensazione con uno sbuffo spazientito, afferrando il lenzuolo e tirandoglielo addosso.

«Sbrigati!» sbraita con fare isterico mentre Grimmjow si rigira il tessuto fra le dita con eccessiva lentezza, prima di decidersi a legarselo in vita alla bell’e meglio.

«Ora piantala di rompere e andiamo a combattere!» esordisce, impugnando nuovamente Pantera e puntandogliela contro.

«Quando vuoi! Prima ti batto, prima ti riporto nell’Hueco Mundo…».

«No!».

La voce di Orihime si frappone agli sguardi di sfida che già si stanno lanciando ma neanche Ichigo sembra del tutto intenzionato a darle retta, preso com’è dalla smania di affrontare Grimmjow. Prova l’impulso bruciante di picchiarlo, a mani nude e senza neanche ricorrere alla sua spada, tutto pur di mettergli le mani addosso e togliergli quel ghigno assurdo dalla faccia. Tutto pur di cancellare quella voce roca dalla sua testa, che continua a insinuare e insinuare e insinuare e lo pungola in una maniera che lo rende isterico e ipersensibile come non mai.

«Ma Inoue…».

«P… pensaci bene, Kurosaki-kun. Se… se ora combattete, potrebbero… potrebbero scoprirvi e scoprire il nostro patto con Harribel-san e… forse sarebbe più prudente chiedere aiuto a Urahara-san… Lui… lui ha un Garganta e saprà… saprà di sicuro come evitare che sappiano di Grimmjow…».

Grimmjow ha capito ben poco del discorso di Orihime – troppi retroscena ancora gli risultano oscuri – e Ichigo sembra inizialmente riluttante all’idea di rendere l’Espada partecipe dei loro piani. Ma, tant’è, l’amica sembra avere dannatamente ragione e, per quanto il suo primo impulso continui a essere quello di saltare alla gola del nemico, sa che in questo momento non possono permettersi passi falsi o metteranno nei guai anche i loro amici.

«Suppongo che non ci sia molto altro da fare…» borbotta con riluttanza, annuendo un paio di volte prima di spostare lo sguardo su un incredulo Grimmjow, che proprio non crede alle sue orecchie.

Lui non farà passeggiate amichevoli proprio con nessuno, che quei due umani impazziti se lo mettano bene in testa!


	3. Capitolo 2: Portatemi dal vostro gatto

«… oh sì, è probabile che il reiatsu della signorina Inoue abbia potuto lì dove neanche l’atmosfera favorevole dell’Hueco Mundo è riuscita… anche se mi servirebbe compiere delle rilevazioni più dettagliate per dare una risposta concreta…».

«Bah!».

La lingua di Grimmjow schiocca rumorosamente nel silenzio febbrile del gigantesco sotterraneo, mentre le dita di Kisuke Urahara scorrono sulla superficie del portale in grado di creare una Garganta in pochi istanti, tracciando complicati incantesimi che non assomigliano per nulla alle procedure che segue di solito.

«Non sbuffi così, signor Jaegerjaquez. Sono conoscenze che potrebbero salvarle la vita, nel caso si ritrovasse nuovamente delle dimensioni di un infante».

La voce del commerciante è sgradevolmente canzonatoria ma Grimmjow, pur avendo la sua fedele Pantera nuovamente al fianco, non si azzarda a rifilargli la salva di calci che si meriterebbe. Fin da quando si è ritrovato nella stessa stanza con quel tizio, ha percepito nettamente che la forza che nasconde è tutto fuorché irrisoria. Per quanto sia impulsivo, lanciarsi su un nemico nella condizione ancora precaria in cui si trova, sarebbe un suicidio persino per lui.

«Grimmjow, puoi farci la cortesia di stare fermo per cinque dannatissimi minuti?!» la voce stridula di Ichigo interviene all’improvviso, a qualche metro di distanza da lui. La mano è ferma sull’elsa della sua zanpakuto, la tensione estrema che innerva i suoi muscoli comunica chiaramente che non si fida affatto del comportamento quasi docile che l’Espada ha assunto, nel momento in cui ha accettato di farsi scortare fino all’Emporio di Urahara.

«No» replica piccato l’Arrancar e la sua smorfia scocciata si trasforma in un ghigno compiaciuto di fronte all’imbarazzo – stizzito nell’uno e palesato sulle guance rosse dell’altra – che attraversa i volti dei due umani. Il lenzuolo legato in vita resta l’unico pezzo di stoffa che ancora lo copre e basta un movimento appena più brusco degli altri perché si sollevi, mostrando tutto ciò che dovrebbe nascondere.

La supponenza che dimostra fa imbestialire non poco Ichigo, che sta per reagire violentemente, non fosse che la mano di Orihime gli trattiene delicatamente un braccio: «Kurosaki-kun, non credo sia il caso di… provocare una rissa…».

«La signorina Inoue ha ragione, signor Kurosaki, per quanto il mio rifugio isoli completamente il vostro reiatsu dal mondo esterno, le Guardie del Re sono elementi tremendamente esperti, la più piccola variazione di forza potrebbe mettervi allo scoperto».

Kisuke non stacca lo sguardo grigio per un solo istante dal lavoro che sta compiendo. Tuttavia il mezzo Shinigami è costretto a dargli ragione e prova a riprendere un atteggiamento meno bellicoso, senza riuscirci del tutto.

«Che mi dici dell’appartamento di Inoue? Se trovassero le tracce della presenza di questo testone, potrebbero prendere di mira lei».

Il ragazzo non nasconde la preoccupazione nella sua voce: Inoue si è già fatta carico di troppe responsabilità, la presenza dell’Arrancar nella sua casa attira talmente tanti guai che rischia di trovarsi imprigionata o peggio, prima ancora che abbiano il tempo di difenderla.

«Tessai è un Maestro del kido, signor Kurosaki, non l’ho inviato per nulla sul posto…».

«Ma hai appena detto che quelle dannate Guardie sono super-preparate!» lo interrompe impaziente Ichigo, che non ha nessuna voglia di lasciarsi ammansire da un pugno di chiacchiere ben calibrate. Ha già rischiato di perdere una volta l’amica, non sottovaluterà nuovamente i pericoli che incombono.

«E io le ho detto che non ho mandato il miglior esperto di incantesimi della Seireitei tutt’ora in circolazione per nulla, signor Kurosaki. Perdere le staffe non le servirà a trovare più rapidamente una soluzione, lo sa meglio di me».

Non c’è traccia di divertimento nella voce dell’ex-capitano, che non stacca gli occhi per un solo secondo dal portale. Il mezzo Shinigami sa benissimo che la ragione è tutta dalla sua parte ma ciò non gli impedisce di manifestare tutto il suo nervosismo: neanche la logica può nulla di fronte ad avversari che si sono dimostrati tanto implacabili da eliminare lo stesso Comandante Generale del Gotei 13.

«Guarda che la femmina se la sa cavare anche da sola, Kurosaki, stai rompendo le palle con ‘sta paranoia assurda!».

Grimmjow ringhia, dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata scocciata in direzione dei due umani. L’atteggiamento iper-protettivo di Ichigo gli suona così assurdo da non poterlo semplicemente sopportare in silenzio: i compagni te li tieni finché ti sono utili alla battaglia, se soccombono, non c’è alcun dovere di aiutarli. Deve però tristemente ammettere che se il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni gli avesse riservato quel trattamento, lui non sarebbe qui e ora a contestare il suo comportamento. Il solo pensiero lo irrita così tanto che non basterebbe una semplice rissa a placare tutta la sua rabbia.

«… Orihime… Orihime Inoue è il mio nome. P… puoi chiamarmi Inoue oppure Orihime-chan o anche soltanto Orihime va bene ma… non sono una… “femmina”… Grimmjow. Ho un nome…».

Ichigo se ne resta con la risposta bloccata in gola, mentre si volta nella direzione dell’amica. Anche l’attenzione dell’Arrancar si sposta tutta sull’umana, che se ne sta con le mani intrecciate spasmodicamente in grembo a ricambiare il suo sguardo. Non c’è ombra di sfida nei suoi occhi ambrati e la voce è tranquilla, forse anche troppo esile per pretendere di tener testa a un guerriero tanto sfrontato, ma non è questo ciò che vuole.

«Che hai detto?».

La voce di Grimmjow è roca e intrisa di rabbia, invece. Le labbra atteggiate a un ghigno crudele, sembra ci stia mettendo tutto l’impegno del mondo per far indietreggiare l’umana o, in alternativa, farle perdere le staffe.

«Ti sta chiedendo di chiamarla per nome…» esordisce Ichigo, che invece è già notevolmente spazientito, ma Orihime lo precede e fa un passo avanti, mettendosi al suo fianco.

«Ho detto che mi chiamo Orihime Inoue… Vorrei… no… voglio che usi quel nome, per favore».

L’amico resta ancora più sorpreso, abituato com’è a vedere Orihime ben più remissiva nei confronti di una provocazione, ma non può darle torto. Sta soltanto chiedendo rispetto e questo lo ha compreso anche Grimmjow, al di là di tutte le provocazioni che può lanciarle contro. L’umana ha un modo di reggere il suo sguardo troppo azzurro che gli ricorda quello di Ichigo: lo fa impazzire di rabbia, nonostante non ci sia alcuna scintilla d’orgoglio nei suoi occhi. È piuttosto una quieta resistenza che lo costringe a moderare ogni suo tentativo di prevaricazione.

«E se io mi rifiutassi?».

Grimmjow ha i pugni stretti contro i fianchi ed è letteralmente proteso nella sua direzione, in un movimento che anticipa quello che sembra essere un vero e proprio agguato. Ichigo ha già spostato il palmo della mano destra sull’elsa di Zangetsu ed è pronto a intervenire. L’atmosfera sembra aver raggiunto il limite massimo della tensione, quando Orihime abbassa il capo e l’Arrancar sorride soddisfatto.

«Vorrà dire che ti chiamerò “Gattino”, in onore della tua Resurrección».

Orihime non gli dà il tempo di cantar vittoria e la sua replica arriva dritta come un pugno nello stomaco a mozzargli il fiato, pronunciata com’è con un tono gentile e accompagnata da un sorriso dolcissimo che non ha nulla di canzonatorio.

Il primo a spezzare il silenzio sconcertato che segue alle sue parole è Ichigo, che scoppia in una risata fragorosa.

«Grimmjow, così impari a mancarle di rispetto! Inoue, sei stata… grandiosa!».

La ragazza arrossisce fino alla punta dei capelli, mentre la mano grande dell’amico si poggia sulla sua spalla e gliela stringe appena ma il suo sguardo confuso non si sposta dal volto dell’Espada. La sua reazione potrebbe essere delle più violente ma, imprevedibilmente, si raddrizza in una posa normale e lancia uno sguardo esasperato al rivale, prima di fare l’ennesima sparata.

«Sì, vabbè, come ti pare… _Orihime_ ».

«Inoue. Non prenderti tante confidenze!» sbotta Ichigo, smettendo di ridere e tornando a fissarlo con aria più che seriosa. Grimmjow coglie la palla al balzo per lanciare una nuova provocazione.

«Ha detto lei che potevo chiamarla per nome, vero… _Orihime_?».

C’è qualcosa di spiacevolmente irritante nella malizia che l’Espada mette nel pronunciare il nome dell’amica, Ichigo la sente tutta e vorrebbe reagire ma è ancora una volta Orihime a rispondere al posto suo.

«È vero… Kurosaki-kun… non c’è alcun problema se usa il mio nome basta che lo usi…» prova a rassicurarlo.

«Inoue, è una questione di rispetto! Un poco di buono come lui dovrebbe tenere le distanze da te…».

«Ma se abbiamo fatto anche il bagno assieme!».

«Eri un bambino!» Ichigo alza notevolmente il tono di voce, mentre i sorrisi di Grimmjow si fanno tanto compiaciuti da dargli sui nervi. L’idea di lasciar perdere ogni cautela e sfoderare la zanpakuto per rivolgerla contro l’Arrancar si fa così forte da togliergli buona parte della sua lucidità.

«Oh, venga qui, signor Jaegerjaquez, ho una sorpresa per lei!».

Il cantilenare canzonatorio di Kisuke placa immediatamente ogni altro tentativo di attaccar briga e l’Espada è costretto a voltarsi di malavoglia nella sua direzione. Gli sta sventolando l’assurdo ventaglio praticamente davanti agli occhi, avrebbe la mezza idea di incenerirglielo con un Cero ben mirato.

«Non mi piacciono le sorprese...» brontola schifato, sollevando appena le labbra per scoprire i denti. Urahara ignora il suo tentativo di mostrarsi più pericoloso del solito e gli arriva al fianco con tale naturalezza che quasi non si accorge della sua mossa.

«Neanche se hanno a che fare con la sua adorabile casetta di sabbia?».

Grimmjow viene letteralmente agganciato per il gomito da un trillante Urahara, che non fa alcuna fatica a costringerlo a camminare in direzione del portale. È un solo istante, che basta all’Espada per registrare quanta potenza si nasconda sotto il reiatsu apparentemente trascurabile del negoziante.

«Maledetti Shinigami del cazzo...» impreca, cominciando a pentirsi di non aver abbandonato casa Inoue quando ancora ne aveva la possibilità.

«Non posso aprire una Garganta per rispedirla a casa, non è affatto sicuro in questo momento!» esordisce, liberandolo dalla morsa del suo braccio.

«E allora che cazz…».

Grimmjow non ha il tempo di portar avanti le sue proteste, perché il ventaglio chiuso dell’ex-Capitano si preme contro la sua bocca e lo obbliga a un subitaneo silenzio.

«Ma posso farla comunicare con quelli che sono rimasti dall’altra parte! Avrà sicuramente tante cose da raccontare ai suoi colleghi Espada, no?».

Colleghi? Non gli è rimasta neanche una Fracción, Las Noches è un ammasso di mura crepate e inutili e tutti si gestiscono in piena anarchia. Non c’è proprio nessuno che…

Beh, no, in realtà le gerarchie esistono ancora e non è diventato uno stronzo così irriconoscente da dimenticare chi gli ha evitato di finire morto ammazzato in una caccia fra Arrancar.

«Non sapevo che anche gli Arrancar usassero il Denrei Shinki».

«No che non lo usiamo, coglione di uno Shinigami! Non ne abbiamo bisogno, noi Espada!». A Grimmjow non sembra vero di poter elencare ogni motivo per cui la sua razza è decisamente superiore a tutte le altre.

«Quando c’era quella lagna di Aaroniero, noi Espada potevamo tenerci in contatto praticamente sempre… nessuno a farsi i cazzi suoi! Ma anche senza di lui, basta un minimo di sforzo e possiamo comunicare anche a grandi distanze».

«E allora a cosa ti serve stare vicino al portale?» chiede Ichigo, sorpreso dal fatto che l’avversario abbia aperto la bocca per mettere in fila ben più di cinque parole e provare a spiegarsi.

«Cosa cazzo ne so?! Sento che adesso posso parlare con quelli dall’altra parte ma mica sto qui a chiedermi come faccio!» taglia corto Grimmjow, mettendo fine a quell’abbozzo di discussione prima ancora che lo Shinigami abbia tempo di riprendere fiato.

«Non ho potuto aprire la Garganta ma questo non mi ha impedito di aprire quasi completamente il passaggio fra il nostro mondo e l’Hueco Mundo. In questo punto la membrana che li separa è sufficientemente sottile perché il signor Jaegerjaquez possa tentare di instaurare un contatto con gli Espada dall’altra parte. Comunicate a impulsi di reiatsu o almeno questa è la conclusione a cui sono giunto al mio stadio di ricerca. Non vedo l’ora di osservarla in azione per confermare le mie teorie!».

Lo sguardo grigio che balugina sotto l’ombra del cappello a righe mette non poca inquietudine addosso all’Espada. L’ultima volta che qualcuno lo ha fissato come se fosse un’interessante cavia da laboratorio, aveva quel pazzo di Aporro seduto di fronte che valutava tutti i possibili modi di testare la resistenza degli Arrancar in combattimento. Il fatto che Kisuke Urahara non abbia intenti altrettanto crudeli non lo rassicura per niente.

«Comunicano per impulsi… come le formiche con le antenne?».

La risata cristallina di Orihime echeggia nel sotterraneo, attirando sulla ragazza gli sguardi di tutti i presenti. Ichigo si gratta la nuca divertito, chiedendosi se l’amica capisca fino a che punto le sue ingenue osservazioni facciano ammattire l’Espada. Urahara, invece, pare entusiasta della sua affermazione.

«Esatto, gli Arrancar hanno un modo di comunicare molto simile agli insetti da alveare. Non hanno bisogno di antenne, credo piuttosto che le loro zanpakuto fungano da punto di propagazione per le onde di reiatsu. Il paragone finisce qui, però, faccio fatica a immaginare gli Espada nei panni di _formiche regine_!».

«Avete finito di sparare stronzate?!» bercia Grimmjow, voltandosi nella loro direzione con un ringhio scocciato. E strano vedere l’umana e persino il mezzo Shinigami sorridere, assumono un’aria così inoffensiva da sembrare addirittura deboli. Conosce il loro potenziale offensivo eppure risulta difficile percepirli come minacce in questo istante.

«E ora state zitti, che devo concentrarmi!».

Seppure uno sbuffo scocciato di Ichigo si sovrapponga alle sue parole, il silenzio cala rapidamente sul sotterraneo e Grimmjow si ritrova tre paia di sguardi puntati sulla schiena, mentre chiude gli occhi e lascia che il suo pesquis sondi la membrana sottilissima che lo separa dal suo mondo. Nel buio fitto dietro le sue palpebre fili di reiatsu si allungano verso di lui, bianchi come esili tentacoli: la luce di alcuni ai estingue rapidamente, altri invece si ingrossano e man mano che i suoi sensi si addentrano in quelle tenebre vischiose come la pece, le tracce si fanno più rare ma più forti, alcune spesse come nastri. Gli ci vuole più di qualche minuto e una ricerca serrata per individuare alla fine ciò che gl’interessa. Uno spesso sentiero di reiatsu, bianchissimo e splendente, notevolmente più grande di tutti quelli incontrati finora, si staglia di fronte a lui.

Grimmjow avanza rapido nella sua direzione ma il momento in cui il reiatsu si solleva sopra la sua testa – inglobandolo completamente nella sua luce accecante – lo lascia senza fiato. Maledetta Nueva Primera, non dovrebbe essere lei la più potente, gli viene da digrignare i denti al solo pensiero. Ancora un altro scoglio lungo il suo cammino per la conquista totale ma non importa, la vittoria è decisamente più saporita se condita di tanta fatica.

«Ehilà, _Capo_ , sentita la mancanza del Re da quelle parti?».

La Sexta non deve sforzarsi di pronunciare quelle parole ad alta voce. Il pensiero si espande e vibra nella dimensione infra-reiatsu in cui è immerso e la luce si increspa pacatamente, nient’affatto disturbata dal suo tono arrogante.

La voce pacata di Harribel indugia per un solo istante prima di replicare e allora il sentiero trema e si contorce, sibilandogli sotto pelle fino a raggiungergli il cranio.

«… perché ti sei messo in contatto con me, Grimmjow?».

«Ma come, _Capo_ , non mi chiedi neanche come ho fatto a ritornare grande e fico come prima?» ghigna con fare dissacrante. Tier non ha mai fatto mistero di essere un’Espada che preferisce i fatti alle parole ma lui ha diritto a godersi il suo quarto d’ora di protagonismo.

«Comunicami il messaggio degli umani, non pretenderò che ti sforzi di raccontare altro».

La mancanza di ogni traccia di sarcasmo nella sua voce contribuisce a confondere ancora di più Grimmjow, che resta più di un secondo a sondare il reiatsu attorno a lui prima di racimolare le parole giuste per rispondere. Persino lui sa che con la Regina degli Hollow c’è ben poco da scherzare. Non è ancora pronto a risponderle a tono.

«Non ho nessun messaggio da parte di nessuno. Uno stronzo col cappello mi ha detto che potevo comunicare con voi da ‘sto posto sottoterra senza essere sgamati da quegli Shinigami di merda. E voglio ammazzare tutti ‘sti umani e mangiarmeli, ho una fame tremenda. E basta».

È irritato: l’impossibilità di poter tenere testa all’ex-Tercera gli fa saltare i nervi ma quella donna è maledettamente forte e lui incapace di gestire a pieno i ritrovati poteri. E poi gli mette i brividi persino più di quel bastardo di Ulquiorra. Sa comandare, è sicuro che le piaccia farlo ma lui non lo è altrettanto di farsi asservire così, solo perché è stato spodestato dal suo legittimo ruolo in un momento di debolezza.

«Questo significa che potrai aggiornarmi costantemente sulla situazione dei nostri alleati».

«Ehi, frena! Alleati?! Col cazzo che mi alleo con i leccaculo degli Shinigami! E non resto su ‘sto fottuto mondo per un altro cazzo di secondo, sono stato chiaro?!».

Non sta andando come voleva, la sola idea di dover sopportare la cosiddetta civiltà ancora a lungo lo fa semplicemente impazzire.

«Abbiamo bisogno che tu resti lì, Grimmjow».

«Col cazzo! Stammi a sentire bene, tu non puoi darmi ordini, faccio quello che mi pare e se decido di tornarmene nell’Hueco Mundo, ci torno e basta!».

L’Espada lotta con le unghie e con i denti per sfondare il muro di imperturbabile pacatezza della Nueva Primera, determinato com’è a raggiungere il suo prossimo obiettivo.

«Non puoi muoverti da solo, non dureresti più di un giorno».

«Non sono un fottuto bambino, ho di nuovo i miei poteri, posso spaccare il culo a tutto questi stronzi…».

«Non lo ripeterò ancora».

Alla fine il muro crolla e la luce che lo avvolge diventa così accecante da trafiggergli le pupille e neanche ha palpebre da socchiudere, nella dimensione incorporea in cui è immerso. La voce di Harribel si tinge di un calore nascosto che però brucia al semplice contatto e ogni sua parola, per quanto pronunciata con calma estrema, è tagliente come il filo di Tiburón.

«Disobbedisci ai miei ordini e troverai la morte ad attenderti non appena avrai varcato la Garganta».

Non è una minaccia. Ciò che rende terribile quella frase è l’aura d’irrimediabilità che la circonda. Harribel si è limitata a descrivere un fatto che accadrà, con la stessa esattezza del sorgere del sole. Grimmjow lo sa che non è un bluff, si sente umiliato dal non poter giocare col suo avversario, dalla mancanza di qualsiasi appiglio a cui aggrapparsi per far sfoggio della sua miglior faccia tosta. È come arrampicarsi su un vetro sfruttando la sola forza degli artigli. Impossibile non scivolare a terra.

«E cosa cazzo pretendi che faccia quaggiù? Prendo il tè e parlo del tempo?!».

Gli ci vuole più di qualche secondo per racimolare la lucidità necessaria a mettere in fila quattro parole, invece che ringhiare tutta la sua rabbia al mare bianco di reiatsu che gli ribollisce intorno. La sua affermazione sembra placare appena l’agitazione, prima che la superficie ritorni liscia e Tier parli ancora una volta.

«Ti alleni e raccogli informazioni. È necessario coordinarci insieme a Ichigo Kurosaki e i suoi compagni per preparare l’invasione della Soul Society».

«Ehi, se me lo dicevi da subito che dovevamo annientare quegli Shinigami del cazzo, mica protestavo così!» ruggisce Grimmjow, soddisfatto dalla piega decisamente distruttiva che stanno prendendo gli eventi.

«Non andiamo lì ad annientare, Grimmjow. Dobbiamo aiutarli a liberarsi delle Guardie del Re».

«Che cosa?! Oh no, io non aiuto nessuno, tantomeno quella gente! Ti sei forse scordata che quelli ci odiano?! O devo ricordarti la fottuta strage che hanno fatto nell’Hueco Mundo l’ultima volta, eh?!».

«L’alternativa è soccombere fra qualche mese alle Guardie del Re».

«Possiamo tenerle a bada, non sono così forti!».

«Lo sono e avrai modo di accorgertene anche tu ma questo è un compito che possono ben svolgere Ichigo Kurosaki e i suoi compagni».

Grimmjow ha molto da obiettare. Il futuro non si prospetta divertente come ha sperato e la tanto agognata libertà sembra allontanarsi a ogni parola che la Nueva Primera mette in fila. È tutto un gran casino, un ammasso di responsabilità che non gli competono e che vorrebbe scrollarsi dalle spalle. Ma è stato abilmente incastrato e ora si ritrova a dover sopportare anche l’umiliazione più grande: fare comunella con il suo più acerrimo nemico.

Tier non gli dà il tempo di controbattere: il suo reiatsu si ritira come il mare in risacca, scivolando ai suoi piedi e tornando a essere l’enorme sentiero rilucente che l’Espada ha scorto poco prima. La Sexta indugia in quella dimensione oscura, lasciandosi travolgere da una rabbia cieca che non trova via di sfogo. Vorrebbe ucciderla, distruggere tutto quello che gli si para dinnanzi ma non può. Sa benissimo che la Nueva Primera non scherza e, peggio ancora, è perfettamente conscio che morirebbe davvero, se osasse sfidarla. Si costringe a riportare la sua percezione al mondo umano e banale che lo circonda, schiumando così tanta ira da boccheggiare sotto il suo peso.

«Allora, cosa ti ha detto?».

Ichigo è il primo a farsi avanti, quando l’Espada si volta verso di loro, e compie così il suo primo errore. Ora che è così a portata di mano, Grimmjow non deve fare altro che allungare il braccio all’improvviso – un fascio di nervi e muscoli tesi allo spasimo – e scaricare tutta l’impotenza che prova nelle nocche che impattano contro le costole del mezzo Shinigami.

La sorpresa è più forte del dolore e il ragazzo resta bloccato sul posto dalla violenza del colpo, gli occhi spalancati a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé, mentre metabolizza fino in fondo ciò che gli è successo nel mezzo secondo appena trascorso.

«Kurosaki-k…».

«Grimmjow! Che… cazzo ti… prende?!» Ichigo sputa fuori saliva e aria a vuoto mentre prova a restare in piedi. È pura elettricità quella che gli si irradia nei muscoli della pancia, un dolore sordo che fa impazzire ogni nervo, acuito per di più dal modo assolutamente inaspettato in cui ha ricevuto il colpo. Un grumo di ira acida e urticante gli sale alla gola e il mezzo Shinigami prorompe in un rantolo incazzato, sollevando Tensa Zangetsu e mirando al collo dell’Espada senza neanche pensarci due volte. Dev’essere la sua parte Hollow che gli si agita dentro ma in questo momento ha tutta l’intenzione di assecondarla fino in fondo.

La Sexta para il colpo senza eccessiva difficoltà, mentre il filo di Pantera e quello di Tensa impattano violentemente l’uno contro l’altro in un rumore stridente di acciaio che taglia persino i timpani.

«Piantala di fare l’amichetto, Kurosaki, mi hai rotto il cazzo! Siamo nemici, fatti massacrare e levati dai coglioni!» ringhia e la sua espressione sembra perdere ogni connotato umano per lasciar spazio solo a una furia animalesca.

«Quello che si è rotto, qui, sono io! Ho cercato in ogni modo di non avere pregiudizi su di te. Ho pensato che valesse la pena darti una seconda possibilità ma mi sbagliavo! Se è questo che vuoi, ti accontento subito!».

A Grimmjow non sembra vero che lo stupido Shinigami assecondi così bene la sua sete di battaglia e gli si getta contro senza troppo dar peso all’esasperazione nella sua voce. Non vuole essergli amico né tantomeno gli piace quell’aria superiore da eroe predestinato. Glielo strapperà di dosso, il suo fottuto orgoglio, può starne certo!

Gli si scaglia contro e mena uno, due, tre fendenti e Ichigo glieli restituisce tutti, con meno rabbia ma eguale determinazione. L’Espada fa un balzo all’indietro e punta il palmo della mano contro il ragazzo, intenzionato a sparargli un Cero che gli lasci una cicatrice da poter conservare per parecchio, ma non appena una luce rossa brilla in mezzo alle sue dita artigliate, uno scudo di reiatsu ben noto si frappone fra lui e la sua _preda_ e lo costringe ad abbassare il dito precipitosamente.

«Incantesimo di immobilizzazione numero sessantuno: Prigione di Luce dei Sei Bastioni».

Prima che abbia il tempo di scagliarsi contro Santen Kisshun, sei lame di luce lo avvolgono, bloccandogli le braccia contro il corpo e impedendogli pressoché qualsiasi movimento.

«Incantesimo di immobilizzazione numero trenta: Shitotsu Sansen» le lame di luce che bloccano Ichigo sono soltanto tre ma, con sua sorpresa, anche il mezzo Shinigami fa un tentativo di liberarsi, prima che un briciolo di lucidità gli attraversi il volto e lo costringa ad accasciarsi sconfitto.

«Non le consiglio di provare a spezzare il kido, signor Jaegerjaquez, o il prossimo incantesimo che lancerò potrebbe farle davvero _molto male_ ».

Non c’è più quella traccia melensa nella voce dello Shinigami dal cappello a righe e Grimmjow alza lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedersi puntare contro la fronte la punta del suo bastone. La sente, l’impressione forte e tagliente del reiatsu di una spada che quasi gli sfiora la pelle e minaccia di tagliarlo in due. Che razza di potenza hanno i fottuti capitani della SS nelle loro zanpakuto?!

«Cos’è, la serata delle minacce da quattro soldi? Vi siete messi d’accordo con quell’altra stronza per togliermi di mezzo, non è così?! Meglio la morte che collaborare, ah!».

«Non è una cosa che dipende da te, Grimmjow! Non puoi andartene in giro a fare i tuoi comodi, abbiamo bisogno dell’aiuto di _tutti_ in questa guerra anche del tuo!».

Ichigo è in ginocchio di fronte a lui e ha lo stesso, identico sguardo che gli ha rivolto quando ha fermato Pantera. Tre anni sembrano essere passati invano fra loro due, il maledetto mezzo Shinigami continua a provare tutta quella disgustosa compassione nei suoi confronti. E lui vuole ancora strappargliela dal volto a unghiate.

«Gli accordi fra noi e la signorina Harribel prevedono che lei si renda utile, signor Jaegerjaquez. Farla a pezzi non ci servirebbe a niente» si intromette Urahara, facendo roteare il bastone attorno all’indice prima di poggiarselo sulla spalla.

La Sexta non ha alcuna intenzione di farsi ammansire dai ragionamenti dei due Shinigami e ficca uno sguardo sfrontato in faccia a entrambi, dichiarandosi silenziosamente pronto a fare una strage pur di uscire libero e solo da quel seminterrato. Nel mezzo di quel muto scambio di intenti omicidi, la sua attenzione viene però distratta da un terzo elemento, la cui presenza aveva relegato già sul fondo.

«Sono sicura che Harribel-san non ti ha minacciato senza un motivo, Grimmjow».

La voce di Orihime è così tremolante e sottile che all’Arrancar sfugge un rantolo basso, a metà fra una risata e un ringhio scocciato. Come pretende quella stupida umana di tenergli testa se non ha neanche le palle di cacciare un po’ di voce e urlargli contro come sarebbe naturale e logico in questo preciso istante?

«Il motivo è che vuole levarmi di mezzo prima che ritorni abbastanza forte da farle le scarpe, porca puttana!» sbraita, divincolandosi invano nella sua prigione lucente e Ichigo scatta su un piede, preparandosi a reagire nonostante sia ancora sotto contenimento anche lui.

«Grimmjow, non rivolgerti così…».

«Il motivo è che abbiamo bisogno di te, Grimmjow, e Harribel-san lo sa bene. Per questo non può permettersi che il suo guerriero più forte torni nell’Hueco Mundo senza… beh, senza essersi allenato un po’ per ritornare davvero in forma».

«Tutte cazzate!».

Grimmjow volta il capo verso di lei ma il suo ghigno tirato scolorisce in una smorfia indispettita mentre incrocia lo sguardo dell’umana. È pacato, lucido di lacrime ma non ha alcuna intenzione di cedere di fronte alla sua furia distruttiva. Quel che è peggio: sembra sincero. Orihime ci crede – alle stronzate con cui sta provando a calmarlo – e lui si ritrova ad allentare di malavoglia la tensione nei suoi muscoli, prima di sbraitare per l’ennesima volta.

«E tu credi che _quella_ sia interessata a farmi diventare più forte di lei?» ribatte, sentendosi straordinariamente intelligente per averle appena dimostrato che non sa proprio nulla di come si creano e si distruggono gli equilibri nell’Hueco Mundo.

«Credo che a tutti noi adesso interessi solo vincere questa guerra, Grimmjow».

La voce di Orihime suona ovvia, proprio come le sue parole, abbastanza da spegnere il lampo di presunzione che lo ha percorso pochi istanti prima. L’Espada stringe le palpebre in uno sguardo incazzato e velatamente confuso. Non ama essere riportato alla ragione, non apprezza essere colui che ha torto – tanto per dirla tutta. Ma se quei nuovi nemici sono forti anche solo la metà di quello che gli odiati Shinigami millantano in giro, sarebbe un bel problema persino per lui affrontarli da solo.

… ma allearsi con i suoi peggiori nemici!

«Kisuke, comincio a credere che tu non abbia tutta la situazione sotto controllo».

Una voce bassa e profonda come un ronfo spezza tutta la tensione che si è accumulata nell’immensa caverna sotterranea. Le orecchie di Grimmjow quasi vibrano in risposta a quella presenza e lui volta il capo, nella direzione da cui sta provenendo il nuovo arrivato.

«Oh, signor Yoruichi, ma come sei cattivo con me, sto solo intrattenendo gli ospiti!».

Ichigo e Orihime gli rivolgono il medesimo sguardo perplesso di chi stia assistendo a una farsa che già conosce ma la Sexta neanche si accorge di quel particolare, occupato com’è a sondare la forma di chi gli sta venendo incontro.

È… incredibile, non ha mai visto nulla del genere nell’Hueco Mundo. Piccolo, scattante, agile ma dall’aria terribilmente famelica. Il pelo nero è corto e lucido e ogni muscolo guizza al di sotto come se quell’essere fosse stato fatto apposta per scattare e aggredire la preda senza lasciarle via di scampo. Lo vede fermarsi e leccarsi il muso e un paio di canini affilati baluginano all’improvviso.

Di qualsiasi essere si tratti, Grimmjow non ha dubbi: è meravigliosamente _pericoloso_.

«Non prendermi in giro, Kisuke, uno dei tuoi ospiti mi sembra un tipetto troppo esuberante» replica quello che si rivela essere un gatto nero, anche se l’Espada ancora non conosce quel termine. Si limita a fissarlo in silenzio, uno strano silenzio quieto di cui ben presto si accorgono anche gli altri. Neanche calcola il loro sguardo sbalordito su di lui, è solo quando i grandi occhi gialli del gatto lo osservano che si decide finalmente a riaprire bocca.

«Sei tu il capo qui, non è vero?».

Yoruichi Shihoin si limita a sbattere ripetutamente le palpebre, senza dar segno di essere stata minimamente scossa dalla domanda. Si lecca una zampa, passandosela sulle lunghe vibrisse, e poi spalanca la bocca in un apparente sbadiglio di noia.

«Finalmente un ragazzo che capisce come vanno le cose da queste parti, nah, Kisuke?» ronfa compiaciuta e si stiracchia, muovendo la coda in direzione dell’ex-capitano.

«Signor Yoruichi, andiamo, lo sai che…».

«Taci, Kisuke».

La voce del gatto diventa un soffio imperioso, mentre fa un balzo e atterra sul cappello dell’uomo, mettendosi a sedere dritto in piedi sulla sua testa e posandogli la coda sulla bocca per impedirgli qualsiasi altro tentativo di parlare.

«Allora, giovanotto».

Grimmjow non si è perso un solo movimento di quel felino tanto aggraziato e, per quanto storca il naso di fronte a quell’appellativo, pure tace e lo osserva in attesa delle sue parole successive.

«Se vuoi restare qui, piantala con le lamentele da bamboccio e comincia a rimboccarti le maniche da subito!».

Il tono è imperioso, un tono che Ichigo e Orihime ben conoscono ma non possono fare a meno di seguire con crescente sorpresa il mutamento nei modi dell’Espada, che da furia ribelle si sta trasformando sempre più in un bimbo riottoso ma perfettamente riconducibile alla ragione.

«Ma io non voglio restare qui, voglio tornare al mio mondo, l’Hueco Mun…».

«Ma sentiti, non vedi l’ora di tornare a casa, cosa sei, un micino attaccato alla mammella di mamma gatta?».

Le vibrisse di Yoruichi fremono di sdegno e la sua coda si solleva, puntandosi come un indice in direzione della Sexta, che si rialza in piedi incurante dei legami di kido che lo tengono imprigionato.

«Ma un cazzo! Posso resistere alla grande anche qui e meglio di tutti questi stronzi!».

Il gatto sorride sotto i baffi e si china in avanti, puntellandosi sulle zampe per meglio osservare il suo interlocutore. Le vibrisse oscillano, saggiando l’atmosfera che le circonda, e le pupille verticali sono fisse sul paio di iridi testardamente azzurre che aspettano solo la sua successiva battuta.

«Ricorda: più ti darai da fare e più bonus riceverai».

«Che significa…?» replica Grimmjow, non del tutto convinto dal ronfo fin troppo sornione dell’animale. Quello si limita ad accarezzarsi le vibrisse con una zampa e annuisce solennemente, prima di rimettersi dritto e rispondergli.

«Che avrai più punti e chi ha più punti degli altri è il più forte».

Avere a che fare con la Sexta è esattamente uguale a convincere un bimbo capriccioso a fare i compiti e Yoruichi sembra aver trovato la tattica giusta, persino Ichigo deve rendergliene conto, benché la trovi una strategia poco ortodossa. Insomma, gli stanno mentendo… o forse stanno soltanto dipingendo la realtà in una maniera assurdamente rosea per lui ma non è sicuro che questa seconda opinione sia poi tanto corretta.

«Bene, ma resto soltanto finché mi gira e solo perché così vi renderete conto che sono già forte a sufficienza per tornare indietro».

Il modo in cui Yoruichi scuote la testa in avanti gli fa credere di aver davvero convinto il capo di quella combriccola di sventurati umani e Shinigami e questa convinzione lo riempie di euforia a sufficienza per tenerlo buono e calmo, mentre finalmente Kisuke Urahara si decide a liberarlo dell’incantesimo che lo imprigiona. Poco dopo anche il detestabile mezzo Shinigami è di nuovo libero e Grimmjow lo vede avvicinarsi al gatto – _il loro capo_ – per parlargli ma non può assistere al loro discorso, perché lo Shinigami dal cappello a righe lo prende da parte.

«Per stare nel mondo degli umani, non può girare con la sua anima nuda e cruda, signor Jaegerjaquez» lo rimbecca, trascinandolo senza via d’uscita verso un angolo del sotterraneo.

«E perché no?» borbotta, seguendolo di malavoglia.

«Perché gli umani non la vedrebbero e lei non potrebbe svolgere le sue missioni per ottenere… i bonus» replica Kisuke, decidendo di adottare la linea d’azione presa dalla sua compagna.

L’Espada per tutta risposta sbuffa sonoramente e l’ex-capitano decide di dargli un incentivo in più per ammansire tutta la sua voglia di competizione repressa.

«Il signor Kurosaki trae molto giovamento dal tenere i suoi poteri rinchiusi in un corpo fisico, è un allenamento che gli ha permesso di fare molti progressi».

Le pupille di Grimmjow si dilatano all’inverosimile a quelle parole e la sua attenzione si concentra improvvisamente tutta e sola su ciò che lo Shinigami sta per presentargli.

«Ho sempre un gigai pronto all’occorrenza. Se avrà la pazienza di aspettare – e sono sicuro che ne avrà – lo modificheremo così potrà usarlo subito».

Grimmjow fissa con sospetto il manichino di carne inerte che Urahara gli mostra all’improvviso, scoprendolo del telo che lo ha nascosto fino a quel momento. Non ci sono fattezze definite sul suo volto silenzioso e la struttura fisica, pur sembrando possente, non è che un abbozzo che ben poco ricorda il suo fisico.

«Ma quel coso non mi assomiglia per un cazzo!» protesta, mentre l’ex-capitano si china sul tavolo da laboratorio e apre una sottile scatola di metallo completamente piatta.

«Ti assomiglierà quando avrò finito» replica asciutto Urahara e la sua voce torna melliflua mentre punta uno strano oggetto esagonale contro Grimmjow, rivolgendo verso il suo viso il lato riflettente.

«Oh, allora era solo un’imboscat…».

L’Arrancar non ha il tempo di neanche di sfiorare Pantera, tre verdi righe sottili fuoriescono dal centro dell’esagono specchiato e lo attraversano interamente da capo a piedi e un lampo improvviso gli acceca gli occhi.

«Non vedo un cazzo! Bastardo, volete pugnalarmi alle spalle ma io…».

«Adesso una bella foto anche alle spalle… signor Kurosaki, non si avvicini o verrà mossa!».

Grimmjow percepisce la presenza dei due umani dietro di sé, così come quella dell’ex-capitano, ma rinuncia a sguainare la sua zanpakuto solo quando avverte il tocco di quattro soffici zampe sul suo capo.

«Buono, giovanotto, o non riusciremo a darti un gigai decente!».

«Ma quello stronzo mi ha accecato!».

«Ma no, signor Jaegerjaquez, ho solo impresso la sua immagine su questo simpatico dispositivo, che adesso ha memorizzato ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo. Era solo un’innocua lucina, vedrà che la sua vista tornerà presto alla normalità».

Che sia per le parole di Kisuke o perché si è calmato solo ora, Grimmjow si accorge che effettivamente ritorna a vedere i contorni del mondo che lo circonda, seppure in maniera ancora confusa.

«E adesso mettiamo il Mappatore di gigai all’opera».

Di fronte a lui Urahara piazza l’oggetto direttamente sopra il gigai e quello prende a fluttuare a mezz’aria, sparando fuori gli stessi tre sottilissimi raggi di poco prima, che adesso si colorano di rosso e plasmano la materia di cui il manichino è composto come se fossero mani vere.

Ha un che di inquietante osservare la sua stessa immagine prendere forma fuori da lui su un corpo inerte ma l’unica persona che sussulta fra tutti loro è Orihime, che arrossisce esageratamente e si porta le mani al viso, prima di voltarsi.

«Inoue, cosa succede?».

Col solito – e per Grimmjow insopportabile – tono preoccupato, Ichigo si distrae da quello spettacolo fantascientifico e si gira verso l’amica.

«N… nulla, è solo che… è… po… poco vestito… il gigai…».

Lo sa che è soltanto materia inerte ma è pur sempre un corpo maschile e la ragazza si sente improvvisamente a disagio a fissarlo, ora che ha smesso di concentrarsi soltanto sul pur affascinante processo di formazione di un gigai.

«Vero, dovremmo trovarle dei vestiti, signor Jaegerjaquez, non possiamo lasciarla andare in giro come l’Hogyoku l’ha fatta!».

Urahara bisbiglia quella frase con immenso divertimento, sollevando la ragazza dall’imbarazzo di essere sotto lo sguardo fisso di tutti i presenti.

«Nel guardaroba del signor Tessai potremo trovare qualcosa che si adatti alla sua statura, ma dovrà darsi da fare per lav… raccogliere quei famosi bonus, non può mica vivere della carità altrui!».

«Ma manco per sogno!».

Lo sguardo azzurro di Grimmjow è indignato, neanche li vorrebbe in prestito, i vestiti, ma l’idea di ottenere cose come parte di quel famoso “bonus di superiorità” di cui gli parlava prima la strana creatura dagli occhi gialli gli piace non poco.

L’odiato Shinigami intanto ha fatto un passo in avanti, portandosi esattamente davanti all’amica e dandole le spalle in maniera tale da oscurare la sua visuale.

«Quante ciance, Shinigami, è solo un fottuto corpo nudo, non crepa mica se ci butta un occhio!».

«Non… è rispettoso guardare il tuo… futuro corpo senza vestiti… Grimmjow…» sussurra Orihime rossa come un peperone, raggomitolandosi dietro le sue mani ancor di più a quell’osservazione.

«Bah, sono solo le mie chiappe di fuori, che differenza vuoi che faccia?».

«Certo che sei proprio un selvaggio!» sbraita Ichigo e solleva un braccio all’indietro, schermando in qualche modo l’amica dallo sguardo divertito dell’Arrancar.

«E tu marchi bene il territorio attorno alle tue prede, eh, Shinigami?» ghigna Grimmjow, le braccia conserte e un sorriso inquietante a occupargli praticamente metà del volto, tutto canini smaglianti e cattive intenzioni.

«Non ti permettere! Lei è una mia amica, la proteggo, non… non la tratto come se fossimo due animali!».

È la volta di Ichigo di scoprire i denti in una smorfia colma di rabbia e stizza che non fa che aumentare il divertimento dell’altro. Solleva un pugno, ben conscio di star spezzando la sottile tregua che la presenza di Yoruichi ha contribuito a creare nella stanza.

«È pronto!».

Urahara trilla contento, voltandosi e battendo le mani più volte per richiamare l’attenzione dei presenti su di sé. Ci riesce e i due contendenti depongono ancora una volta ogni istinto omicida, almeno per il tempo sufficiente ad apprendere la novità che il commerciante sta presentando loro.

Grimmjow si avvicina con passo guardingo, scrutando il gigai steso sul tavolo da laboratorio con un misto di ripulsa e curiosità. È quasi osceno rimirare se stesso inerte, buttato lì come un affare senza vita e deve ammettere che lo Shinigami ha fatto un buon lavoro. Sembra davvero la sua copia esatta… a parte due piccoli particolari, riflette scrutandolo meglio.

«Ehi, io ce l’ho più grosso!».

«Cosa, il naso?» trilla Urahara, avvicinandosi con sguardo perplesso.

«No, il cazzo!» esclama l’Arrancar e la sua non è un’imprecazione sarcastica, a giudicare dal modo in cui punta l’indice verso il basso ventre del gigai.

«Ah!» Orihime sobbalza imbarazzata, lanciando un’occhiata smarrita alla schiena di Ichigo, prima di voltarsi di nuovo e tapparsi le orecchie, decidendo che per questa notte il suo pudore ha subito abbastanza batoste da voler soltanto ritirarsi in un angolo a leccarsi tranquillamente le ferite.

«Grimmjow! Ma sei un incivile! E poi cosa ti importa?!».

«Ne va del mio onore, fottuto Shinigami!» puntualizza Grimmjow di fronte a un Ichigo sempre più paonazzo.

«E poi il naso… non ha la gobbetta!» esclama, rivolgendosi nuovamente al commerciante.

«Oh, questo è vero».

Urahara sembra non essere stato minimamente toccato dalle sue osservazioni e si limita a sventagliare indolentemente, mentre lancia un’occhiata al volto del gigai.

«Ma non sia troppo fiscale, signor Jaegerjaquez. Il gigai è fatto per adattarsi all’anima di chi lo indossa quindi questi piccolo _difetti_ spariranno in pochi giorni, il tempo che si abitui al suo nuovo vestito di carne e sangue».

L’Espada non sembra del tutto convinto dalle sue parole. Potrebbe sempre essere una trappola, un modo per togliergli tutti i poteri e poi, chissà, gettarlo in qualche fetida prigione a marcire finché non sapranno cos’altro fare di lui o come addomesticarlo…

«Su, giovanotto, provatelo, non abbiamo tutta la notte a disposizione!».

La voce graffiante di Yoruichi lo solleva da ogni ulteriore dubbio. Avrà modo di dimostrare a tutti quei patetici bastardi quanto sa essere il migliore anche in una situazione tanto complicata.

«Ok, come vi pare».

Con un gesto scocciato, Grimmjow richiama Pantera dentro di sé e si avvicina al gigai. Ignora ogni altra perplessità e ci si china sopra, sfiorandolo con una mano. La sensazione di venir risucchiato è quasi soffocante e si ritrova ad annaspare in quel corpo incredibilmente più pesante del suo konpaku fatto di puro reiatsu. C’è buio dietro le sue palpebre e avverte il pulsare distinto di un cuore vivo al centro del suo petto e il sangue che scorre, pompato fino alle punte delle sue dita. Sotto la sua pelle c’è la sensazione fredda e definitiva del metallo, la sua pelle stessa sembra troppo… fragile, rispetto alla cute di hierro di un Arrancar. Respira e, sì, sono tutte cose che fa anche il suo corpo spirituale ma così è totalmente diverso. È tutto più intenso, più faticoso eppure altrettanto naturale.

Quel corpo lì è ingombrante e vivo e l’Espada ci mette più di qualche secondo a capire come muovere prima le mani, poi le braccia. Si puntella sui gomiti e si solleva di scatto ma è costretto a fermarsi seduto sul bordo del tavolo. C’è ancora incertezza nei suoi movimenti, quello stramaledettissimo gigai pare volerci mettere del tempo ad accettarlo ma figurarsi se gli darà il tempo di adattarsi con tanta calma! Farà quello che gli dirà lui, ora e subito!

Gli viene quasi automatico portarsi una mano alla pancia e com’è dannatamente strano scoprire che è… piena! Ci sono solo dei muscoli lì, pelle e un ombelico. Il suo corpo è integro, almeno esteriormente, ed è un contrasto che lo rende quasi nostalgico, lui che neanche ci ha mai davvero riflettuto sulla presenza del buco onnipresente al centro della sua pancia.

Solleva lo sguardo e incrocia quello castano di Ichigo che lo osserva incredulo e quello curiosissimo e un po’ intimidito di Orihime che spunta da dietro il suo braccio. Si sfiora la guancia destra di riflesso, rendendosi conto che non ha più la maschera. Sono particolari su cui, a osservare il gigai dall’esterno, neanche si era soffermato ma adesso lo assalgono tutti assieme rendendolo silenzioso e mite – sebbene per pochi istanti.

Se ne sta ancora a bocca aperta a ricambiare l’espressione attonita dei due ragazzi, quando la figura del commerciante si frappone fra loro.

«Benvenuti nel mondo dei comuni mortali, signor Jaegerjaquez. Credo proprio sia ora di darle quei vestiti, non trova?».


	4. Capitolo 3: Strani sosia all'orizzonte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so che ormai nessuno ci sperava più ma SONO TORNATA. Ho acchiappato la musa per le corna - o forse dovrei dire semplicemente la voglia di pigiare i tasti - e ho messo insieme il quarto capitolo di questa longfic che sta diventando long, sì, ma per i tempi storici di aggiornamento. Non dirò più "prometto di aggiornare più spesso", perché ormai mi fa l'effetto di un'auto-gufata e non è bello. Questo capitolo è estremamente lungo e lo saranno anche i prossimi, perché i nostri protagonisti sono in tre e succedono un mucchio di cose e io devo spiegarvele tutte, sì. Voglio avvertirvi che qui e là ci potrebbero essere accenni agli ultimi spoiler di "Bleach" ma, sostanzialmente, trattasi di "what... if?" che ha preso una strada tutta sua a partire dalla fine della saga dei Fullbring. VVB a tutti e ringrazio chi mi ha commentato la storia e io, nel mio immenso culopesismo, ho dimenticato per mesi di rispondere. Siete tutti lettori splendidi e io non vi merito, ecco! QAQ

L’aria frizzante del primo mattino punge sulla pelle e Grimmjow non può fare a meno di straniarsi, perché non gli è mai capitato di provare una sensazione simile nell’Hueco Mundo, dove l’aria è piatta e stagnante e la pelle di hierro troppo coriacea per permettergli di essere sensibile agli sbalzi di temperatura.

Si guarda attorno, sentendosi vulnerabile al mondo circostante. Con la testa incassata fra le spalle irrigidite, non si perde però un solo brandello della conversazione che l’odiato Shinigami e la sua amichetta umana stanno intessendo.

E, cazzo se è noiosa!

«Kurosaki-kun, ne sei sicuro? Non sei obbligato a farlo!». La voce di Orihime suona preoccupata, come se debba sempre chiedere scusa per qualcosa, particolare che irrita l’Arrancar come poche altre cose al mondo.

«Sicurissimo! E non c’è nessuno che mi obbliga. Mi dispiace occuparti casa così ma non posso permettere che tu viva da sola sotto lo stesso tetto con quell’energumeno! Ora che è tornato adulto, chissà che casini potrebbe combinare, devo tenerlo d’occhio!».

«Dacci un taglio, Kurosaki, non c’ho bisogno della balia Hollow!».

La voce isterica e ansiosa del sostituto Shinigami è, in effetti, l’unica altra cosa in grado di irritarlo altrettanto e lo zittirebbe volentieri a pugni, se non fosse ancora impegnato a prendere le misure del suo nuovo corpo.

«Tu hai bisogno di essere tenuto d’occhio, è diverso!» si volta Ichigo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo indispettito.

È strano per entrambi trovarsi a fronteggiare il “nuovo Grimmjow”. Inguainato in quel konpaku dalle fattezze umane, senza più maschera e buco, conserverà pure un atteggiamento bestiale ma l’Espada sembra un essere umano in tutto e per tutto.

Un gorgoglio basso e sordo proveniente dal suo stomaco distrae i due ragazzi dal muto duello di sguardi in cui già si stanno impegnando. Grimmjow si porta una mano sulla pancia, proprio sopra la t-shirt grigia che il mastodontico inserviente dell’Emporio Urahara gli ha prestato: ancora non si è abituato a quella sensazione di pienezza lì dove le sue dita dovrebbero tastare il nulla, anche perché è puramente superficiale. La sua anima, dentro quel gigai, è ancora bucata.

«Ho fame» esordisce seccamente e solleva lo sguardo oltre la testa arancione che ha di fronte, sondando l’aria che lo circonda. L’alba sorge dall’altro lato della strada e lui non capisce cosa diamine sia quella grossa palla giallastra che tinge il cielo di un arancio vivido quanto quello dei capelli dell’odiato rivale. Sa però che fa un male cane ai suoi occhi “umani” fissarlo troppo intensamente.

«Sono le sei del mattino… in effetti sarebbe quasi ora di mangiare…».

Ichigo non prova per nulla stimoli del genere. In un momento simile l’ansia di quella nuova condizione e la stanchezza di una notte passata per metà in bianco sono più che sufficienti a renderlo fin troppo sazio. Vorrebbe dormire. Il problema è che la presenza dell’Espada gli toglie ogni briciola di sonno. È così reattivo, pungente, non c’è muscolo del suo corpo che non sia teso e continua a fiutare l’aria come se si aspettasse di venirne azzannato da un momento all’altro.

«Bene, non appena saremo arrivati a casa mia, vi offrirò qualcosa, sono piena di panini!».

La voce cristallina di Orihime è venata di un entusiasmo che fa un po’ a pugni con l’atmosfera circostante ma stempera opportunamente la tensione che continua a circolare, come corrente elettrica, fra i corpi dei due ragazzi. Quel richiamo li distrae abbastanza da spostare l’attenzione sulla sua persona e la ragazza annuisce convinta, mostrando il sorriso più allegro che ha. Non ha molti motivi per ridere ma trova che accogliere quella situazione temporanea con più ottimismo sia l’unico modo a sua disposizione per rendere la vita meno complicata a tutti e tre.

Grimmjow scuote la testa, scocciato, di fronte all’ennesimo comportamento insensato da parte della ragazza. Dovrebbe esserci abituato, ormai, l’ha vista in azione per sufficiente tempo da sapere che è una pazza sconsiderata con troppa fiducia nel prossimo e un atteggiamento schifosamente inoffensivo. Il fatto di sentirsi al sicuro, nei suoi pressi, gli dà sui nervi ma figurarsi se vuole dimostrare che Orihime Inoue la guaritrice è capace di mandarlo in tilt.

Non sono arrivati che a metà del loro percorso, quando un cinguettare insistente fa voltare il capo all’Hollow prima a destra e poi a sinistra ma il suo nuovo corpo è ancora _lento_ e troppo pesante per essere gestito subito al meglio. Intercetta così con la coda dell’occhio un frullo d’ali scure che gli passa a pochi centimetri dal ciuffo azzurro e fa per allungare il braccio ma fra le dita acchiappa solo qualche sparuta penna nera e nulla più.

«Grimmjow… non vorrai metterti a dare la caccia agli uccelli, adesso…».

La voce di Ichigo ha un che di sottilmente canzonatorio che _non gli piace_ e Grimmjow apre la mano, sul punto di tirargli un manrovescio tanto per gradire ma Orihime si intromette, di nuovo, e blatera qualcosa che si sforza di ascoltare, anche se a tutta prima non ne ha assolutamente voglia.

«È solo un corvo, non ti farà nulla di male!».

Il sostituto Shinigami sta per obiettare che i corvi possono sempre beccarti – e non biasimerebbe il corvo che giocasse un tiro simile alla Sexta – ma si ferma opportunamente, conscio che non è il caso di stuzzicare troppo la sua inesistente pazienza. Il suo sguardo tuttavia saetta circospetto dal suo volto a quello dell’amica, incerto della reazione che potrebbe avere.

«E chi te l’ha detto? Cazzo, mi è passato a un tanto così, magari voleva attaccarmi!».

«No, ti assicuro che sono innocui, anche se fanno così. Li vedo tutti i giorni e non mi hanno mai toccata!».

Grimmjow vorrebbe obiettare che lei è semplicemente troppo credulona per riuscire a capire cosa è pericoloso e cosa no, ma c’è una base di solida e insopportabile verità in quella costatazione. Orihime e quel bastardo di Kurosaki abitano in quel posto da molto più tempo di lui. Conoscono il territorio, ne hanno appreso le leggi, sanno muoversi.

È una realizzazione frustrante, per uno che ha passato tutta la sua vita ultraterrena ad adattarsi a un ambiente ostile come quello dell’Hueco Mundo, fino a muoversi al suo interno perfettamente a proprio agio, fino a diventare il Re indiscusso dei suoi possedimenti. Lì non è null’altro che un misero umano, con una stazza ragguardevole ma senza particolari consapevolezze che possano avvantaggiarlo.

Rivolge così null’altro che uno sbuffo all’indirizzo del viso speranzoso della ragazza e passa avanti, continuando a camminare dritto senza effettivamente sapere se la direzione che ha imboccato è giusta oppure no.

«Oh ma… tu non devi andare a casa, Kurosaki-kun? La tua famiglia sarà preoccupata!» esclama Orihime, portandosi una piccola mano bianca alle labbra in un gesto sorpreso. Ichigo scrolla le spalle e si incamminano poco distanti da Grimmjow, mentre le risponde brevemente.

«Stanotte, quando sono passato a riprendere il mio corpo, ho lasciato un biglietto al Vecchio. Più tardi tornerò e gli spiegherò la situazione, adesso è stra-presto e non voglio che Yuzu e Karin si sveglino per colpa mia… no, fermati, devi imboccare la strada a destra… Grimmjow, hai capito?!».

I tratti di Ichigo si deformano e la sua voce perde ogni traccia di dolcezza mentre urla indicazioni al rivale e l’amica non può fare a meno di sbuffare una risata sottile. Lo spettacolo del viso di Kurosaki increspato da mille rughe di rabbia è sempre dannatamente buffo e lei non ce la fa proprio a trattenersi. Il momento in cui si addolcisce, parlando delle persone a cui tiene, è ancora più meraviglioso ma decisamente raro e un po’ le dispiace che l’Espada l’abbia interrotto ma non è colpa sua se, beh, non conosce la strada.

Dopo qualche minuto è quasi costretta a scattare in avanti e fermare l’Arrancar, che sembra aver preso un passo tutto suo ed essersi immerso in un flusso di pensieri che, a giudicare dallo sguardo funereo, non devono essere granché allegri.

«No, Grimmjow, fermo! È qui casa mia!» gli corre incontro, agitando le braccia come una farfalla sul punto di svolazzare da un fiore all’altro.

«… quale?!».

Grimmjow fissa il palazzone, i piani tutti uguali, le porte che sono una la replica dell’altra e si prende tutto il tempo per bestemmiare non certo solo con se stesso. Quanti diamine sono gli esseri umani?! Perché tutta quella dannatissima gente ammassata in un solo posto? Perché vivono in delle case, tanto per cominciare? Las Noches gli è sempre stata troppo stretta ma, al confronto di quei palazzi, la vecchia reggia gli sembra ora una prateria immensa.

«Il terzo piano, Grimmjow, la quinta porta a cominciare dalle scale!» sorride Orihime e l’Arrancar vorrebbe proprio sapere cosa ci trova di così divertente ma per la seconda volta di fila gli mancano parole sufficientemente graffianti con cui ribattere, anche solo per toglierle il buonumore. Si lascia persino trascinare da lei, che delicatamente lo afferra per un polso e lo guida verso il cortile del palazzone.

Ichigo resta per qualche istante immobile, osservando la scena con perplesso divertimento. Non crede che Orihime sia svanita ma è un coraggio abbastanza incosciente quello che la spinge a comportarsi con l’Arrancar come se fosse una persona normale. Grimmjow, dal canto suo, sembra un po’ meno irrequieto in sua presenza e l’unica spiegazione che il ragazzo sa darsi la rintraccia nelle tre settimane appena trascorse. Orihime lo ha accudito in ogni singolo minuto della sua giornata, è quasi normale che l’Arrancar sia arrivato a prendersi delle… confidenze nei suoi confronti.

Il pensiero nasce spontaneo, prima che possa fermarlo: Inoue è la sua amica e Grimmjow, fra loro tre, è il vero estraneo. È lui che dovrebbe essere fuori posto ma più li osserva interagire e più si sente messo da parte. È solo in questo momento che comincia a realizzare qualcosa che ha dato sempre per scontato, tanto sembrava banale. Orihime lo circonda di una discreta ma intensa premura ogni volta che sono insieme ma da quando l’Arrancar – nel suo formato ridotto prima e da adulto adesso – ha fatto irruzione nelle loro vite la sua attenzione sembra spostarsi spesso su di lui quasi trascurandolo. È una riflessione stupida, non c’è quel tipo di rapporto fra loro due che giustifichi una simile gelosia. Gli sembra fuori luogo persino pensare a un sentimento del genere, figurarsi provarlo.

«Kurosaki-kun…?».

«Muovi il culo, sfigato, o resti fuori!».

Due voci talmente diverse da stridere nel contrastano lo richiamano alla realtà e Ichigo si scrolla le elucubrazioni di dosso con un rapido movimento del capo, le ciocche arancioni che saettano nell’aria rosata dell’alba come fiammelle. Divora gli scalini a gruppi di tre, raggiungendo la porta un attimo prima che Grimmjow riesca a chiudergliela in faccia.

«Non fare il cretino, apri!».

«No!» replica seccamente l’Arrancar, minacciando di rompergli il piede malamente incastrato fra la porta e l’infisso. Il ragazzo, dal canto suo, ha già afferrato il pomello e la cosa minaccia di diventare un entusiasmante duello a chi spacca il telaio di legno per primo, ma una mano gentile si poggia in mezzo alla sua schiena a tradimento e tira un po’ la maglietta. Grimmjow sobbalza, biasimandosi per essersi lasciato cogliere di sorpresa a quel modo, ma le successive parole lo gelano letteralmente sul posto.

«Grimmjow, per favore, fai il bravo! Oppure… oppure non ti preparerò la colazione…!».

In un altro mondo – nel _suo mondo_ – Orihime Inoue si beccherebbe una grassa e crudele risata e nulla più per una minaccia del genere. Su questa Terra del cazzo, però, con delle regole che non capisce e un corpo che non è il suo e dei poteri che non si fanno sentire quando dovrebbero, l’Espada è costretto a fronteggiare per la prima volta il dubbio di non potercela fare. Ignora Ichigo e molla la presa sulla porta, per voltarsi e rivolgere la sua attenzione tutta e solo all’umana, che ritrae rapidamente la mano come se si fosse scottata.

Abbassa lo sguardo e arrossisce, sentendosi in colpa per aver usato una scusa tanto stupida, sebbene abbia sortito l’effetto desiderato. Grimmjow, solo per questa volta, decide di non avercela troppo con lei perché… cazzo, se se la prendesse per una minaccia così innocua ci farebbe la figura del mentecatto. Qualcuno potrebbe pensare addirittura che è in difficoltà!

«Mi spieghi che senso aveva quel dispetto idiota?!».

Ichigo è già lì pronto a martellargli i timpani e non solo quelli con la sua voce stridula e Orihime ne approfitta per eclissarsi fra i fornelli, mentre i due ragazzi procedono a cinque, intensi minuti di duello verbale costellato nulla più che di insulti e reprimende permalose.

«… è pronto!».

«Sei in mezzo agli esseri umani, devi cominciare a comportarti secondo le nostre regole!».

«Io mi comporto come cazzo mi pare!».

La voce di Orihime viene coperta da un litigio che si fa sempre più serrato e punteggiato di curiose imprecazioni da Arrancar, di cui non capisce il senso ma che suonano al suo orecchio come parecchio pesanti. Prova ad alzare la voce, le mani premute ai lati della bocca, ma lo scambio di battute fra i due si è fatto così serrato che nulla sembra poterli distrarre. Frustrata e completamente ignorata, Orihime si eclissa per qualche secondo dal loro campo visivo ma Ichigo non fa a tempo ad accorgersi della sua sparizione che qualcosa gli perfora i timpani, zittendolo di botto.

«È PRONTO!».

Lo stridio acuto che fende l’aria fa rizzare i capelli all’Arrancar, che si volta di scatto ritrovandosi davanti alla faccia uno strano congegno metallico che copre la bocca della ragazza e amplifica a dismisura la sua voce.

«Che arma assurda è?!» esclama e si porta una mano al fianco ma non tocca null’altro che la stoffa dei jeans. Maledizione al suo corpo umano!

«Non è un’arma! È… Inoue, cosa ci fai c-con un megafono?!».

Ichigo è persino più sconcertato di lui e l’amica si affretta ad abbassare la mano, rivelando un paio di guance rosse come pomodori e un sorriso che piega a fatica le labbra sotto il peso dell’imbarazzo.

«E… ecco l’ho preso quando… uhm… facevamo il tifo per il club di calcio… della scuola… l’ultimo anno del liceo… sì!».

«Oh ora ricordo… quando facevo il portiere!».

Grimmjow non conosce questo “calcio” di cui i due umani cianciano ma persino lui nota chiaramente l’espressione sul volto di Orihime, il modo in cui sembra aver sottinteso neanche troppo nascostamente che quell’incomprensibile premura era tutta rivolta all’odiato Shinigami. Il fatto che Ichigo fissi il vuoto con lo sguardo perso nei suoi inutili ricordi gli riconferma soltanto che dev’essere proprio tonto. Delle relazioni gli frega poco o nulla ma che non ci arrivi da solo a percepire gli intenti _predatori_ dell’amica è davvero il colmo.

«Bah!» scrolla le spalle, liberandosi degli ultimi residui di sorpresa che la trovata di Orihime gli ha lasciato addosso e si dirige verso il tavolo, apparecchiato di una strana roba che ha sempre visto consumare all’umana, senza mai premurarsi di accertarne la consistenza.

«Dov’è la roba viva da sbranare?!» protesta, affondando con circospezione l’indice nell’involucro friabile e sottile di un panino, adagiato in mezzo ai suoi simili nel grande piatto che troneggia al centro del tavolo.

«Noi non… non sbraniamo niente, Grimmjow! Hai vissuto per tutto questo tempo a casa con Inoue, non dirmi che non ci hai mai fatto caso!».

«Figurati se c’avevo tempo di stare a vedere tutto quello che faceva! E poi pensavo che andasse a caccia quando usciva!».

«N… no, Grimmjow… Quella si chiama “spesa”, te l’ho detto che andiamo in questi posti che… dopo ti porterò a vedere come ci procuriamo il cibo noi umani!» esclama Orihime, battendo le mani contenta alla prospettiva di una gita inaspettata in compagnia dell’Arrancar al konbini più vicino.

«Se non c’è niente da sbranare, non m’interessa…» borbotta scocciato, ritirando il dito e osservando la strana sostanza gelatinosa e appiccicosa che ci è rimasta attaccata sopra.

«Non essere cafone, Inoue è fin troppo paziente, dovresti solo ringraziare che perde del tempo per insegnarti a sopravvivere nel mondo umano!».

La reprimenda del ragazzo cade nel vuoto, perché l’attenzione di Grimmjow sembra essersi tutta concentrata nell’azione di assaggiare quel nutrimento assurdo che non è fatto di reiatsu, non si agita e non si dibatte sotto le sue fauci. Si porta il dito alle labbra e fa scorrere la punta della lingua contro il polpastrello, mentre tutta la sua faccia si contrae in una strana smorfia guardinga. I due ragazzi restano momentaneamente senza parole, intenti a fissare il modo in cui l’Arrancar saggia il cibo sconosciuto con l’atteggiamento preciso e sputato di una pantera con la luna storta. C’è qualcosa di inquietante e sottilmente disturbante nel modo strafottente in cui si succhia la punta del dito, prima di emettere il “bah” più schifato della storia degli Espada e sia Ichigo che Orihime si ritrovano inspiegabilmente a distogliere lo sguardo, come se stessero spiando qualcosa di scabroso.

«Bleah… è dolce… è peggio che divorare un Hollow di quarta categoria!».

«Non ti facevo così schifiltoso da fare anche storie sul cibo» lo prende in giro Ichigo e decide di sedersi al tavolo, pur di sconfiggere l’assurdo stato d’ansia che Grimmjow riesce a mettere addosso a tutti con la sua semplice presenza.

«Io non mangio l’immondizia come fai tu, Shinigami» ribatte prontamente ma all’ennesimo, fastidioso gorgoglio che gli attorciglia lo stomaco, si rassegna a capitolare e si caccia tutto il panino appena martoriato in bocca. Lo mastica col fare capriccioso di un bambino a cui hanno piazzato davanti al naso un piatto pieno della verdura che più odia, è quello il paragone che attraversa la mente di Orihime, che trattiene a stento un risolino mentre raggiunge il suo posto.

«Beh… però ci sono anche i panini salati e… e se vuoi ti preparo il riso e dovrei avere ancora un po’ di pesce in frigo…».

«Inoue, per carità, è già tanto che ci hai preparato questa montagna di panini e li hai pure farciti… ci sono anche i panini con le gocce di cioccolato?».

«Quanto entusiasmo, Kurosaki-kun! Eppure ripeti sempre che è solo pane di scarto!» c’è una sfumatura vagamente ironica nella voce allegra di Orihime, mentre fruga fra la montagna di panini e ne cava uno ripieno di sardine affumicate. Il suo sguardo saetta rapido sul viso di Ichigo e coglie un’espressione attonita che si tramuta in un mezzo sorrisetto e le fa battere il cuore un po’ più forte.

«Umpf… ma c’è il cioccolato!» argomenta brevemente il ragazzo, prima di ficcarsi un pezzo del panino in bocca, strappato fra le due dita perché la fame tarda ad arrivare ma di fronte al cioccolato non c’è proprio modo di resistere.

«Bleah…».

Grimmjow fa un’altra smorfia, se possibile più disgustata della precedente. Gli basta la roba che sta ingollando già da qualche minuto a riempirlo di melassa, non c’è bisogno che i due umani si mettano anche a lanciarsi occhiatine d’intesa davanti ai suoi occhi. È uno schifo assurdo, che gusto c’è a mangiare se non hai sudato per conquistarti la preda? Il suo stomaco continua a brontolare, però, e lui tira su un altro panino, facendolo scomparire nella bocca larga e vorace senza troppi complimenti.

«Mh… questo già sa più di Menos Grande… si può fare…».

«Grazie, avevamo proprio bisogno di conoscere il sapore degli Hollow!» biascica Ichigo fra un morso e l’altro, voltandosi scocciato in direzione del rivale. Quel tizio sembra fare di tutto per tenersi l’attenzione degli altri puntata addosso e ci riesce maledettamente bene, a giudicare da come lui e Inoue si sentano di nuovo sulle spine ora che hanno riportato alla mente la sua presenza.

«Prego un cazzo, Shinigami» ghigna l’Espada soddisfatto, afferrando un altro panino allo sgombro. Poi si puntella contro lo schienale della sedia e schiaffa i piedi sul tavolo senza tanti complimenti.

«Allontana quella roba dalla mia faccia!» sbraita Ichigo, profondamente offeso dalla para di gomma degli assurdi anfibi che gli sono appena stati piazzati a qualche centimetro dal braccio.

«No» insiste il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, allungando la punta della scarpa fino a stuzzicare l’avambraccio del sostituto Shinigami. Quello gli mostra una smorfia insofferente, scoprendo i denti, ma tutto ciò che ottiene è una risata divertita in risposta e la suola della scarpa che gli si stampa decisamente contro la pelle.

«Grimmjow… per favore…» prova a intervenire Orihime, cercando di distrarre un Ichigo sempre più isterico. Le sue intuizioni si rivelano esatte, perché il ragazzo butta malamente i piedi del rivale giù dal tavolo con una mossa energica abbastanza da rompere il precario equilibrio delle due gambe della sedia su cui l’Espada si sta dondolando.

Se fosse nel suo konpaku, ci metterebbe tre secondi a saltare in avanti e riprendere l’equilibrio ma quel corpo di carne sintetica è troppo nuovo e ancora risponde male e così Grimmjow fa appena a tempo a buttare le braccia all’indietro e reggersi sui palmi delle mani, mentre la sedia sbatte forte contro il pavimento. Si puntella, rimettendosi in piedi, e barcolla per qualche istante prima di riprendere l’equilibrio.

«Di’ un po’, era un tentativo di ammazzarmi?!» ruggisce e, se avesse Pantera a portata di mano, Ichigo si sarebbe già ritrovato affettato in due, ma tutto ciò che riesce a fare allo stato attuale e afferrare il ragazzo per la collottola e sollevarlo da terra, portandosi la sua faccia a pochi centimetri dalla propria.

«No, solo di insegnarti che devi un po’ stare al tuo posto, cafone!» replica il ragazzo, per nulla spaventato, e stringe forte il polso dell’Arrancar fra le dita.

«E adesso mollami!» ringhia, pronto a tirargli un calcio.

«Fammelo fare!» lo sfida Grimmjow e già la rabbia lascia il posto alla sottile eccitazione che lo anima l’istante che precede una qualsiasi scaramuccia con il più odiato dei suoi nemici.

«No, per favore… no, smettetela!».

Orihime salta su dalla sedia e la fa cadere a terra ma quasi non se ne accorge, tanto è concentrata a evitare che l’ennesima scaramuccia fra i due ragazzi degeneri in una rissa che non farebbe che peggiorare la situazione. È un’idea semplicemente suicida quella di frapporsi fra i loro corpi, eppure lei si avvicina senza un attimo di esitazione, alzando le braccia per richiamare l’attenzione sulla sua persona.

«Kurosaki-kun… non avresti dovuto spingergli i piedi a terra in quel modo…» esordisce, mordendosi il labbro, e il suo sguardo schizza dall’altro lato della stanza quando Ichigo le rivolge un’espressione di rabbia frustrata.

«Ma Inoue… Ha messo i piedi sul tavolo, non possiamo fargli fare i suoi porci comodi come se fosse ancora in mezzo al suo deserto con i suoi amici sbrana-Hollow!».

«Hai visto? Anche la principessina, qui, è d’accordo con me…».

«A-anche tu hai sbagliato, Grimmjow… n-non si mettono i piedi sul tavolo… anche se lo ha detto con modi sbagliati… Kurosaki-kun non aveva del tutto torto…».

Il ghigno trionfante dell’Arrancar si trasforma in un ringhio scocciato, mentre molla la presa sulla collottola del Sostituto Shinigami e si volta in direzione della ragazza. Il fatto che non gli rivolga lo sguardo, fissandosi ostinatamente la punta dei piedi, gli fa saltare ancor più i nervi, come se quella stupida reprimenda non lo avesse già fatto incazzare abbastanza.

«Vedi che non lo porto più, il pannolino, quindi non ci provare a farmi la predica!» sbotta, puntandole contro l’indice con fare minaccioso.

«Grande o piccolo, non importa! È una mancanza di rispetto, quella lì, noi umani non…» prova a intervenire Ichigo, strattonandolo per il polso. Orihime continua a restarsene a capo chino, mentre la tensione nell’atmosfera che li circonda torna a farsi alta. Si sente improvvisamente così sciocca. Come si è permessa di mettersi in mezzo? Credere che l’Arrancar possa dar retta a una persona tanto debole e indecisa come lei è stata davvero l’idea più inutile che potesse avere.

«Non me ne fotte di quello che fate voi! Io sono un Arrancar e faccio come cazzo mi pare!» insiste Grimmjow, liberandosi dalla presa del ragazzo, e comincia a picchiare con insistenza contro il suo petto, tanto forte che Ichigo per un istante teme quasi di vedersi forare lo sterno da quell’indice troppo energico e affilato.

«Sei sulla Terra e devi seguire le nostre regole!».

«Mi bastano le mie per sopravvivere!».

«Non è vero! Qui le persone non vivono… uccidendo gli altri, Grimmjow!».

Orihime interviene di nuovo, senza lasciare il tempo all’amico di replicare, e lo fa tutto d’un fiato, prima che possa mancarle il coraggio di mettere in fila una parola dopo l’altra. Il suo sguardo ambrato balena appena ora che ha alzato di nuovo la testa ma il modo in cui l’Espada si china su di lei, fissandola pieno di astio e di boria, per un attimo le fa mancare la forza di andare avanti e quello ne approfitta per darle addosso. Di nuovo.

«Ma stai zitta! Cosa ti fa pensare di avere ragione, eh, principessina?!».

Il tono di voce di Grimmjow è particolarmente sgradevole e affilato e per una delle rarissime volte della sua vita, Orihime sente la rabbia salirle alla gola, un grumo bollente e acido che brucia al punto da farle quasi desiderare di poterlo… picchiare. Come si fa a non dare ragione al signore della Distruzione in persona quando afferma con tanta sfacciataggine che al mondo non c’è nulla che abbia più senso dell’uccidere o essere uccisi?

Ma poi chiude gli occhi e fa un respiro profondo, mentre si richiama alla calma. Non deve aggredirlo, Grimmjow è sfrontato e testardo ma non è del tutto colpa sua. Vive in un mondo che non è il suo e sta sopportando una situazione che non gli piace, non risolverebbe la situazione aggredendolo.

«Il fatto che io sia qui e sia viva… nonostante non abbia mai picchiato nessuno… si può vivere senza fare del male agli altri… te lo assicuro».

Deglutisce rumorosamente nel silenzio inaspettato che segue le sue parole, mentre Grimmjow le rivolge l’occhiata più disgustata e incredula che possegga. Non è sufficientemente rapido da trovare un insulto abbastanza colorito per risponderle e Orihime ne approfitta. Stringe forte i pugni e costringe la testa a restare voltata verso di lui, mentre prosegue la sua spiegazione.

«S… se fossimo nell’Hueco Mundo, probabilmente ti darei ragione ma… ma sei tu a essere nel nostro mondo quindi devi lasciare che ti aiutiamo… o almeno devi sforzarti di… di adattarti al nostro modo di vivere».

Le fanno male i palmi delle mani, tanto a fondo ci ha conficcato le unghie, e le labbra tremano appena mentre cerca di non interrompere il contatto visivo o, peggio ancora, scoppiare in un pianto disperato di fronte alla terribile e devastante ostinazione dell’Arrancar. E poi una mano le si poggia sulla spalla e, anche se non volta la testa, Orihime non può fare a meno di essere grata per quella presa che la tiene saldamente in piedi e la fa sentire un po’ più sicura e un po’ meno piccola e impotente.

«Questa convivenza forzata non piace a nessuno, evitiamo per lo meno di renderla ancora più insopportabile» interviene Ichigo ma Grimmjow non gli dà retta. Continua a fissare Orihime con un’insistenza a dir poco inquietante. Non sa più neanche lui in cosa vorrebbe convogliare tutti gli impulsi contraddittori che gli fanno formicolare le mani. Potrebbe picchiarla, prenderla a calci, addirittura ucciderla per la semplice impudenza con cui continua a fissarlo, lei così piena di buoni sentimenti e fottutissime debolezze umane che dovrebbero renderla la perdente della situazione… ma no, lei è convinta delle stronzate che dice. Lei ci crede! E quella convinzione la rende quasi pericolosa ai suoi occhi, in un modo che con la battaglia non c’entra nulla. Se abbassasse la guardia, potrebbe persino essere convinto a convertirsi al suo modo imbecille di campare. L’attesa si logora in un lunghissimo momento di silenzio, in cui nessuno parla, nessuno si muove e tutti a malapena muovono il diaframma per tirare dentro l’aria.

Poi il palmo della mano dell’Espada cala di botto sul tavolo, in un suono sordo che si ripercuote nell’aria e colpisce i due ragazzi come uno schiaffo in pieno viso.

«Ma andatevene tutti e due a fanculo!» scandisce con voce bassa e tremante di troppa collera. Poi si volta in un ringhio scocciato e si dirige verso la porta.

«Ehi… dove credi di andartene?!» urla Ichigo, facendo un passo avanti ma senza staccarsi dall’amica.

«Fuori!» replica Grimmjow stizzito, con un piede già fuori dalla soglia.

«Non da solo!».

Il Sostituto Shinigami lascia delicatamente la presa e rincorre il rivale sul pianerottolo, terrorizzato alla sola idea di cosa potrebbe combinare abbandonato a se stesso mentre è in quello stato potentemente distruttivo.

Solo quando la porta ruota sui cardini e sbatte contro l’infisso Orihime crolla sulle sue ginocchia, emettendo un grosso, estenuato sospiro. Un tremito fastidioso e incontrollabile la scuote, mentre le lacrime rotolano fuori e le bagnano le guance, fino a farle bruciare. Ora che non c’è l’Arrancar a fissarla come se volesse sbranarla, ora che non è sotto lo sguardo di Ichigo, sembra che tutto il coraggio abbia lasciato spazio di botto a ogni timore spinto a fondo, perché non fosse d’intralcio, e lei si accascia come un palloncino senza più aria.

La loro convivenza a tempo indeterminato sembra proprio presentarsi sotto i peggiori auspici.

~

«Che cazzo ci facciamo di nuovo qui?!».

Grimmjow sbuffa irrequieto, mentre Ichigo bussa con impazienza alla saracinesca dell’emporio Urahara. Sono assieme da poco meno di dodici ore e sono riusciti già a litigare ben dieci volte di seguito sugli argomenti più disparati. Se non fosse per la femmina che si mette sempre in mezzo, probabilmente si sarebbero anche scannati, ma l’Arrancar non dubita che presto si presenterà un’occasione per sfuggire alla sua pacifica sorveglianza e passare alla lotta vera e propria.

«Anche i miei amici devono sapere di quello che ti è successo, ora che sei tornato grande!».

«Che palle! Mi bastavano le riunioni di quello stronzo di Aizen!» .

Grimmjow si passa nervosamente una mano fra i capelli, ravviandosi il ciuffo sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Orihime. Quando lo incrocia, lei è lesta a sfuggirgli guardando altrove ma l’Arrancar ha tutta la voglia del mondo di importunare i due umani ogni volta che gli è possibile.

«’mbeh, che hai da guardare?».

«N-niente… è che a osservarti… non so… mi ricordavi vagamente un cantante…».

Orihime tira fuori quel pensiero prima di potersi fermare, sarà che ha capito dell’Espada abbastanza da immaginare che un “niente” senza spiegazioni non gli piacerebbe come risposta, soprattutto quando mette su quell’espressione da bambino capriccioso che non accetta un diniego come risposta.

«Chi, uno di quei tizi che strillano in quella scatola parlante che tieni in casa?» ribatte Grimmjow, cercando di capire se offendersi o sentirsi adulato per il paragone. Non che gliene freghi qualcosa.

«Al massimo direi che sembra Godzilla…» si intromette Ichigo con fare scocciato. Tuttavia squadra l’Arrancar dalla testa ai piedi, rendendosi conto che l’impressione di Orihime è tutt’altro che sbagliata, anche se l’unico ruolo in cui riesce a immaginarselo è quello di rockstar che spacca la chitarra sul palco. E poi procede a dar fuoco a tutto il teatro.

«Che?!».

«Umpf… lascia perdere… Certo che avete parlato di parecchie cose, mentre portavi ancora il pannolino».

«E non sai quante ne abbiamo fatte, Kurosaki!».

È un’affermazione fondamentalmente innocua, visto il suo stato precedente, eppure entrambi gli umani reagiscono e Grimmjow non può fare a meno di ghignare. Non sa se quei due siano solo stupidi o sia una caratteristica degli esseri umani, quella di mentire così spesso, ma il modo in cui Orihime arrossisce e Ichigo si indigna non appena lui si permette di fare un’allusione appena più maliziosa delle altre è la dimostrazione palese che tutta quest’amicizia di cui cianciano dev’essere solo una farsa.

E lui si diverte un sacco ad attizzare il fuoco latente che brucia sotto le ceneri di tanta buona educazione. Provocare gli istinti più bassi nell’avversario è sempre stato il suo passatempo preferito, benché di solito lui spinga la gente a uccidere o per lo meno battersi, non certo ad avvampare per… desideri concupiscenti.

È un’attività predatoria che ha sempre trascurato – sono le arti della guerra che servono a sopravvivere e nient’altro – ma, adesso che è stato costretto suo malgrado a “prendersi una pausa”, trova che approfondire altri richiami che la parte umana della sua anima ancora ricorda sia meglio che restarsene semplicemente a rimuginare propositi di vendetta. Testarli sui due umani responsabili della sua attuale cattività, poi, è lo spasso migliore che potesse capitargli.

«Ma buon pomeriggio! Prego, prego, entrate, siete gli ultimi! Vi stavamo aspettando con impazienza!».

La voce di Urahara interrompe la loro discussione, preceduta dal rumore metallico della saracinesca alzata bruscamente dall’aitante aiutante dell’emporio. Grimmjow digrigna i denti con forza, il ciuffo di capelli che si arruffa come il pelo di un gatto stizzito. L’ex capitano è quello che lì in mezzo meno gli piace. Non solo ha un potere pazzesco ma un atteggiamento canzonatorio che gli dà sui nervi.

Ichigo e Orihime lo precedono e Grimmjow ingoia a fatica l’impulso di spintonarli e scattare in avanti. Gli piace guidare la fila ma non in questo momento. Si scopre persino prudente – un sentimento che detesta – mentre li segue. È sempre stato abituato a vivere fra nemici ma è la prima volta che si trova di fronte ad avversari che si comportano così con lui: non lo attaccano, non minacciano di ucciderlo. Certo, lo tengono sotto controllo, sono diffidenti ma non particolarmente ostili… cercano di comunicare con lui e, di tutte le assurdità che ha affrontato in vita sua, questa è certamente la più grande e la più stupida.

«In ritardo come sempre, Kurosaki!».

La voce altera e glaciale di Uryuu Ishida accoglie i tre ragazzi al loro ingresso nella stanza dell’emporio che usano spesso per le riunioni. Seduti attorno al kotatsu ora spento, chi direttamente sul tatami e chi sul cuscino, non ci sono solo Chad e il giovane Quincy ma anche Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano e Mizuiro Kojima. Dietro l’altra porta scorrevole, che dà sul corridoio interno, fanno capolino gli occhi grandi di Ururu e la testa di Jinta, che non ci pensano neanche per un istante ad allontanarsi da una discussione che in teoria non li riguarda.

«Umpf! Ciao anche a te, eh! Provaci tu a trascinare un Arrancar testardo da casa di Inoue fin qui e poi voglio vedere se arrivi in orario» esordisce Ichigo piccato e fa per sedersi ma si sente tirare brevemente per una manica e si volta, incrociando lo sguardo silenzioso e preoccupato di Orihime, che sembra avvertirlo di qualcosa a proposito del comportamento eccessivamente spigoloso dell’amico.

Un’altra occhiata allo sguardo blu del Quincy e al modo infastidito in cui si posa sulla figura dell’Espada gli ricorda che il suo comportamento, da questo istante in poi, va preso con le pinze e senza grandi vittimismi personali. Dopotutto, non è con lui che ce l’ha.

«Oh, vista la tua proverbiale testardaggine, immagino che abbiate fatto a gara di teste dure» conclude tagliente il ragazzo, rimettendosi a sedere. Chad si limita a scrollare le spalle, in quello che potrebbe essere un gesto di rassegnazione come anche null’altro che il tentativo di sciogliere i muscoli.

«Tatsuki-chan!» Orihime, frattanto, si getta fra le braccia dell’amica, stringendola forte. Sotto lo sguardo sgranato di Grimmjow, l’umana dai capelli neri ricambia quella stretta senza alcun intento omicida. Non prova a difendersi, non si allontana, accoglie il corpo della femmina in uno scontro che non ha nulla di violento o dannoso.

Abbracci… Orihime deve avergliene parlato ma ai tempi avrà di sicuro giudicato quella descrizione malata e fuori di testa come tutte le cose che vengono fuori dalla sua bocca. Nei fatti gli esseri umani si abbracciano davvero ma… per quale razza di motivo? Sorridono, sembra che per loro sia qualcosa di piacevole ma gli risulta incomprensibile che si possa cercare il contatto fisico con un altro essere per provare piacere e non per lottare.

«Orihime, perché non mi hai chiamata subito?».

«È successo tutto così in fretta… non ne ho avuto il tempo… m-ma non ero in pericolo e poi Kurosaki-kun è arrivato subito a darmi una mano…».

«Ichigo, allora, come sono i pigiamini di Orihime, eh?».

L’umano dai capelli castani tira lo Shinigami per un braccio, quasi facendogli mancare l’equilibrio, e quello per tutta risposta gli butta una mano in faccia, spingendolo all’indietro e costringendolo a terra in una mossa che lo neutralizza nel giro di qualche secondo. I muscoli di Grimmjow si tendono di anticipazione, quasi sperando un’imminente lotta, ma tutta l’adrenalina va sprecata quando Ichigo si mette a sedere fra i due ragazzi e lascia il compagno a terra, a lamentarsi sì ma non per un danno vero e proprio.

«Non vi aspettavo qui» esclama rivolto all’amico dai capelli neri, ignorando la domanda di Keigo e il modo in cui si rialza prontamente, tentando di appiccicarsi alla sua schiena.

Ancora più contatti fisici ma nessuna rissa, nessuna volontà di distruggersi, neanche qualcuno che si guardi con rabbia o con sospetto: solo tutto quel chiacchierare senza sosta e quegli atteggiamenti amichevoli che non hanno alcun fottuto senso ai suoi occhi.

Grimmjow si ritrova ad appoggiarsi alla parete di legno alle spalle del gruppetto e resta a fissare la scena in piedi e a braccia conserte, un’espressione vagamente disgustata appiccicata in faccia a solcargli ogni ruga.

«Suvvia, signori, suvvia, non è il momento della ricreazione!» trilla Urahara con fare gioviale, battendo brevemente il suo ventaglio chiuso contro il palmo della mano. Ichigo sbuffa qualcosa al suo indirizzo ma tutti si dispongono rapidamente intorno al tavolino, tranne Grimmjow, che continua a starsene letteralmente incollato alla parete di legno senza battere ciglio.

Cattura un movimento ai margini del suo campo visivo e abbassa lo sguardo giusto in tempo per cogliere Orihime che si sposta un po’ e si volta nella sua direzione, facendogli segno con la mano che c’è posto accanto a lei. Grimmjow resta così interdetto da quel gesto (cortesia, gentilezza… voglia di prenderlo per il culo?!) che per qualche istante continua a fissarla come imbambolato. Poi fa spallucce e le rivolge stizzito una smorfia scocciata, neanche gli avesse fatto un affronto, a dimostrare premura nei suoi riguardi.

«Perché non passare alle dovute presentazioni, dato che il nostro ospite abusivo ha riacquistato la facoltà della parola?».

Grimmjow si ritrova puntati addosso gli sguardi di dieci paia d’occhi insieme al ventaglio che Urahara usa per indicarlo. Abbandona la posa dinoccolata, restandosene tuttavia a braccia conserte, e ricambia la più o meno ostile curiosità dei presenti con un ghigno sfrontato. Pagherebbe oro per essere sempre così tanto al centro dell’attenzione. Se poi riavesse tutti i suoi poteri e potesse anche terrorizzarli, sarebbe centomila volte meglio.

«A me sembra ben strano che un Arrancar come lui passi così dalla nostra parte senza alcuna rassicurazione in merito».

Uryuu è il primo a parlare, senza neanche lasciare spazio al ragazzo di aprir bocca. È stato nell’Hueco Mundo, ricorda ancora con precisione, nonostante gli anni passati, l’orrore che hanno provato tutti ai tempi dell’invasione Arrancar di Karakura. Seppure alcuni di loro si sono poi mostrati sorprendentemente collaborativi in seguito, il Quincy non si sente affatto pronto a mettere da parte l’antico odio di razza che risuona ancora nel suo sangue. Tantomeno per un bruto che si presenta come se fosse l’imperatore dell’Universo.

«Ishida, ne abbiamo già parlato quando Inoue se lo è portato in casa» taglia corto Ichigo. Sa benissimo che mettere insieme nella stessa stanza un Quincy e un Hollow non è saggio, come non è stata saggia la decisione di andare a convivere con lui e l’amica in uno spazio ristretto ma non vede altre soluzioni a breve termine. Di odi di razza, poi, non ci ha mai capito granché né ha intenzione di formalizzarsi adesso.

«Sì ma adesso è tornato grande. Non voglio essere l’ennesima guastafeste, Ichigo, ma Orihime non può tenersi in casa un energumeno del genere senza alcun controllo».

Tatsuki s’intromette, costringendo i due amici a sospendere il teso scambio di sguardi che li sta opponendo. Le sembra che si stia un po’ perdendo il punto della situazione e non ha alcuna voglia che l’atmosfera già satura di rabbia della piccola saletta legnosa degeneri in una rissa.

«Tatsuki-chan ma non c’è alcun problema, io mi fido di…» Orihime fa per parlare ma l’amica scuote energicamente il capo, le ciocche di lunghi capelli neri che saltellano in ogni direzione, rendendo il suo gesto ancora più intransigente.

«Io no. Mi dispiace, Orihime, non è della tua capacità di giudizio che non mi fido ma lui mi sembra abbastanza… imprevedibile…».

«Inoue ha già preso la sua decisione e noi non possiamo ostacolarla» Ichigo si sporge, quasi interrompendo il contatto visivo fra le due ragazze. Normalmente darebbe tutte le ragioni di questo mondo a Tatsuki ma ricorda ancora benissimo lo sguardo di Orihime nel momento in cui ha chiesto di occuparsi di Grimmjow. In fondo, ha dimostrato di riuscire ad “addomesticare” quello stupido senza troppi problemi e lui… lui vuole fidarsi dell’amica. Ha vent’anni e se l’è sempre cavata da sola con più bravura di quanto il suo aspetto scanzonato non lasci supporre.

«Però non resterà da sola. Le farò compagnia anch’io da questo momento, fino a quando Grimmjow non sarà andato via».

«Ehi ehi, Ichigo, cos’è, approfittiamo del momento di difficoltà per darci dentro col corteggiamento? Birichino!» interviene precipitosamente Keigo, decidendo che è il momento giusto per stemperare un clima decisamente rovente con qualche sana vecchia battuta. Il modo in cui Ichigo lo fulmina con lo sguardo, però, lo induce a pensare che forse – molto forse – il momento giusto non era questo.

«Keigo, non mi pare proprio il momento di scherzare su queste cose!» sbotta il Sostituto Shinigami, mentre Mizuiro si scosta poco pietosamente, impedendo al migliore amico di sottrarsi all’onda lunga della sua collera improvvisa.

«Kurosaki, ti è passato per l’anticamera del cervello il pensiero che costui potrebbe approfittarne per attaccarti nel sonno?» interviene nuovamente Uryuu e Ichigo è costretto a voltarsi di nuovo, prima nella sua direzione e poi in quella dell’Arrancar. È una posizione che non ha valutato affatto ma d’altronde la mente strategica del gruppo è sempre stata il Quincy e le sue valutazioni personali si sono sempre rivelate esatte, per quanto Ichigo le abbia puntualmente ignorate. Non è un problema di fiducia ma quando hai trascorso un’intera esistenza a vivere seguendo un preciso modo di fare, ti sembra giusto mantenerti su quella linea anche quando… sbagli di brutto.

«Ehi, Quattrocchi, rimangiati immediatamente quello che hai detto! Io non sono una di quelle merde che attaccano la gente alle spalle. E non ho bisogno di usare un fottuto archetto Quincy perché non so neanche sostenere un corpo a corpo!».

Grimmjow ne ha più che abbastanza. Di puttanate grosse come i pilastri portanti di Las Noches ne ha sentite volare fin troppo nello spazio angusto e scricchiolante della stanza. Vederli tutti lì intenti a litigare e starnazzare come galline Hollow è stato anche discretamente divertente ma lì si è passati all’insulto. Se l’avesse rivolta a quel bastardo di Nnoitra o a quel viscido di Aporro o a quell’incompetente lamentoso di Aaroniero, la battuta sarebbe stata anche gradita, forse. A lui non piace per niente. Solo i vigliacchi o i deboli attaccano un nemico alle spalle o, peggio ancora, nel sonno. E lui non è né l’uno né l’altro. Lui è un Re e nessun fottuto Quincy mezzo estinto può anche solo _permettersi_ di guardarlo dall’alto in basso. Se gli amichetti di Kurosaki sono tutti così, avrà buon gioco a maciullarli uno per uno. Lentamente e con gran dolore.

«Umpf, non mi meraviglio che un Arrancar rozzo come te non capisca neanche l’uso della tattica in una battaglia. Non mi sorprende, visto che vivete come degli animali ammazzandovi a vicenda…».

Uryuu decide di non trattenersi più e si lascia trascinare in una contesa verbale con tutti i panni senza pensarci due volte. È stupido, è immaturo? Probabile ma, fosse per lui, quell’Arrancar lì sarebbe già stato rispedito a casa. Grimmjow decisamente non risveglia in lui neanche la più piccola briciola di quella stessa tolleranza che pure non ha fatto fatica a dimostrare, quando si è tratto di cercare l’aiuto della Regina degli Hollow.

«Almeno non ci siamo fatti sterminare tutti quanti dallo Shinigami di turno!».

Grimmjow non sa perché continua a rispondere. Ha abbandonato la posa conserta ma non ha ancora mosso un passo in direzione del Quincy, che con quella sua aria da so-tutto-io lo istiga a lasciarsi andare agli istinti più violenti. Parlare? In altri tempi quello sarebbe stato per lui un discorso fin troppo lungo. Sono i rammolliti che fanno andare la lingua. I pugni, quelli vuole impegnare lui per dimostrare allo stupido la forza dei suoi fottutissimi argomenti.

«No, vi siete fatti _usare_ dal suddetto Shinigami di turno, se bene ricordo».

Le ultime parole, Uryuu le pronuncia con il tono più tagliente che possiede e si risistema poi la montatura degli occhiali sulla sommità del naso con un gesto che sa di definitivo. È pronto a rinfacciare all’Arrancar tutte le colpe della sua razza, anche quelle che non rientrano nelle sue responsabilità personali. Si rende conto persino lui di stare assumendo un atteggiamento troppo intransigente ma si sarebbe aspettato un minimo di umiltà in più da parte di quel soggetto, non certo le occhiatacce di sprezzante superiorità che sta lanciando a tutto l’uditorio da un buon quarto d’ora, senza che nessuno gli insegni a stare al suo posto.

«Tregua o non tregua, io adesso ti spacco in due senza neanche usare la zanpakuto».

La Sexta scatta e in un solo passo ha già il piede contro il kotatsu e una mano protesa ad afferrare il ragazzo per la collottola. È pronto a dargli una bella scossa e fargli cascare gli occhiali per terra. Due sberle ben piazzate basterebbero a rimetterlo in riga ma l’Arrancar non riesce a raggiungerlo. L’odiato Shinigami lo afferra stretto per il polso e si para davanti al suo pugno per impedire qualsiasi tipo di contatto fra loro.

«Grimmjow, non c’è bisogno di reagire così!» interviene Orihime e si aggrappa all’orlo della sua maglietta, tirando indietro. È come cercare di impedire a un elefante di camminare trattenendolo per la coda, e la ragazza ha paura che si volti e rivolga tutta la sua animosità anche su di lei, ma qualcosa deve pur fare.

«Levati dal cazzo, Kurosaki!» ruggisce Grimmjow, ignorando il richiamo della ragazza e rivolgendo tutta la sua furia repressa contro lo Shinigami, che tanto convenientemente è entrato a tiro dei suoi pugni. Lo afferra per le spalle, incerto se tirargli un gancio o una testata, ma c’è l’umana attaccata all’altro suo braccio che prova a bloccarlo. La situazione si sta facendo incasinata e Ichigo sembra aver deposto anche lui l’ascia di guerra: è già lì che lo fissa digrignando i denti, neanche fosse tentato di attaccarlo prima ancora di doversi difendere.

«Adesso basta».

Un oggetto nero non meglio identificato saetta fra i loro volti e i due ragazzi si ritrovano entrambi il viso segnato da un graffio – Ichigo sulla guancia e Grimmjow sul naso. Non è nulla di particolarmente doloroso ma basta la sorpresa a lasciarli increduli abbastanza da districarsi dalla lotta un attimo prima che cominci.

Yoruichi Shihoin nelle sembianze piccole e letali di un pasciuto felino nero li osserva appollaiata sul tavolo, i grandi occhi dorati che occhieggiano i presenti con un misto di noia e riprovazione. Ci vuole poco perché Ichigo si senta immensamente infantile per aver abboccato tanto facilmente alla tentazione di menare le mani. Grimmjow ha un’aria parimenti abbattuta ma, nella migliore tradizione del discolaccio punito, si rammarica soltanto di non essere stato rapido abbastanza da lasciare almeno un grosso livido da pugno fulmineo sulla pancia dell’avversario.

«Suvvia, suvvia, cos’è quest’animosità? Signor Ishida, mi sembrava il bravo della classe, non mi deluda mettendosi a litigare col bullo di turno, su».

Urahara decide finalmente di intromettersi nella discussione e soltanto perché Yoruichi lo sta fissando con uno sguardo carico di pessimi presagi. E dire che aveva la situazione perfettamente sotto controllo. Insomma, non ci sarebbe stato nessun morto o ferito grave ed era esattamente il momento ideale per testare le capacità di contenimento del gigai indossato dall’Arrancar. Il suo intervento, tuttavia, non sembra sciogliere la tensione che permea ogni cosa all’interno della stanza. Tutti quanti fissano attoniti e spaesati il punto da cui fino a pochi secondi fa sembrava dovesse originarsi un fortunale di mazzate imprevisto e soltanto un precario equilibrio tiene ancora vicini Ichigo, Orihime e Grimmjow, perché all’Arrancar basterebbe un gesto sprezzante del braccio per allontanare entrambi e liberarsi della promessa inespressa di comportarsi da “essere umano civile”, come ama ripetere a pappagallo lo Shinigami.

«Ci sono cose su cui non è opportuno che si scherzi, tantomeno se a farlo è un… Hollow».

Uryuu non sembra per nulla intenzionato a mettere da parte le ostilità. L’Arrancar continua a dargli mortalmente sui nervi e il piacere speciale che prova nel fargli dispetto si giustifica col fatto che ha di fronte un Hollow. Un Hollow irrispettoso e maleducato. Se vuole il suo rispetto, che se le guadagni con delle azioni concrete.

«Gné gné gné! Ma sentiti, parli come se avessi sempre una mazza in culo!» sbotta Grimmjow rivolgendogli un sorrisetto crudele. La palma della pace non verrà certo dalle sue mani.

«Grimmjow, piantala!».

«Nei tuoi sogni!».

I due ragazzi tornano a fronteggiarsi ed è solo la rapidità con cui il ventaglio di Urahara li allontana, stavolta sì di parecchi centimetri, a impedire loro di mettersi le mani addosso.

«Giustappunto, perché non ricominciamo da capo e non dimentichiamo questa bruttissima partenza? Si presenti agli altri e proviamo ad andare tutti d’accordo, sì?».

Il tono con cui pronuncia l’esortazione sarà anche cortese ma a Grimmjow non sfugge una sfumatura tetra di sottile imposizione del volere dell’ex-capitano. Né lo sguardo grigio che gli sta lanciando fra le ombre della falda del cappello a righe è più rassicurante ma forse è proprio la sensazione di sentirsi, finalmente, messo chiaramente alle strette a spingerlo a rispondere con ancora più stizza.

«Siete voi stronzi che mi avete costretto a star qui, se avete tanta voglia, ditelo voi il mio nome!».

«Signor Jaegerjaquez, non sia scontroso su… signor Yoruichi ma cosa fai».

Urahara non fa in tempo a terminare la sua protesta, perché il gatto nero gli balza sulla testa, calandogli il cappello sul naso con le zampe e rivolgendo uno sbadiglio scocciato all’Arrancar.

«Kisuke, taci, non fai che peggiorare la situazione. Forza, ragazzo, non dirmi che il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua. O hai bisogno dell’interprete anche per presentarti?».

«Umpf! Col cazzo».

Grimmjow indugia per più di qualche secondo. Persino il fascino che il gatto esercita su di lui si scontra con la dispettosa resistenza a ogni ordine. Ma in fondo, chissenefrega? È giusto che quei bastardi conoscano il suo nome e imparino a temerlo, possibilmente molto presto.

«Sono Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ex-Sexta Espada. Il vostro amico qui e la vostra amichetta vi potranno dire che sono uno che non perdona, una volta che ha puntato la preda».

Tutto si sarebbe aspettato, fuorché di sentire una risatina soffocata provenire dal lato destro, lì dove lo strambo compagno di Ichigo dai capelli castani si sta tappando la bocca con le mani nel palese tentativo di non ridergli dietro.

… aspetta un secondo, ma come cazzo si permette di trovarlo divertente?! Anche gli altri due umani senza poteri sembrano divertiti. Il gigante non ha messo su una sola espressione che riesca a definire decifrabile, il Quincy bastardo… merda, se la sta ridendo sotto i baffi… persino i due mocciosi nascosti dietro il paravento si stanno prendendo gioco di lui.

Ecco che cosa si ottiene a cercare di incutere timore negli avversari senza fottuti poteri con cui minacciarli.

«’mbeh, che cazzo c’avete da ridere?!» ringhia e il suo improvviso sbottare ha l’effetto di zittire un po’ tutti. Poi Ichigo fa quella cosa fastidiosissima di mettergli una mano sulla spalla: non gli piace che il suo nemico numero uno lo tocchi con tanta nonchalance ma chi si crede di essere per sottovalutarlo così, eh?!

«Grimmjow, scusa se te lo dico, ma hai fatto presentazioni più… credibili, in passato…».

«Kurosaki, con quei capelli lì non ti dovresti manco permettere di ridere di quello che dico!».

«Detto da uno che porta i capelli azzurri, mi sembra un tantino ridicola come frase…».

«Ragazzi… per favore, non litigate di nuovo…» si intromette Orihime, frapponendosi fisicamente fra i due contendenti, per quanto rischi grosso. Grimmjow sbuffa e quasi fa per scostarla via con una manata, quando un dubbio scocciante che lo tormenta da un po’ fa capolino nella sua testa. Si volta, privando precipitosamente l’avversario di ogni briciola della sua attenzione, per fissare il signor gatto che sembra l’unico ad avere un minimo di sale in zucca lì dentro.

«Io ancora non ho capito perché cazzo vi siete alleati con gli Arrancar… e perché i miei dovrebbero dare una mano agli Shinigami, puah! Cos’è, la settimana della pietà a cazzo?!».

«La facevo più aggiornato sugli ultimi anni di tregua, signor Jaegerjaquez» interviene Urahara, sventolandosi con negligenza e catturando così lo sguardo snervato dell’Arrancar, che di tutti quei gesti inutili e allarmanti non ne può già più.

«Ero un fottuto moccioso, genio! È già tanto che la… pfui! È già tanto se la _Nueva Primera_ e la sua banda di zitelle pazze non mi hanno sbranato, figurarsi se mi facevano capire un cazzo di qualcosa!» Grimmjow incrocia nuovamente le braccia, visibilmente impaziente. Si sente compresso e frustrato a restare chiuso in quel bugigattolo legnoso pieno di gente e non vede l’ora che la farsa dei convenevoli umani finisca ma adesso vuole davvero sapere cosa diamine ha spinto quelli della sua razza a mettere da parte ogni odio per aiutare Kurosaki e i suoi stupidi amichetti preoccupati.

«Preferisce la versione lunga della storia con spiegazioni dettagliate delle motivazioni che hanno mosso tutte le parti in campo o si accontenta di un sommario condensato di pochi minuti?» lo prende in giro l’ex-capitano e qualcosa gli dice che non avrà alcuna possibilità di scelta. Qualsiasi risposta darà, dovrà sorbirsi in ogni caso uno sproloquio di cui farebbe volentieri a meno.

«Che palle, ma non è possibile dirlo in tre fottute parole?!».

«Grimmjow… uhm…».

Inaspettata, Orihime compare al suo fianco, quasi sfiorandogli il braccio in un contatto interrotto dal modo in cui l’Arrancar si volta di scatto, fissandola come se fosse un predatore nell’atto di sorprenderlo alle spalle. L’umana sobbalza e s’irrigidisce nelle spalle strette e poi, fissando ostinatamente il pavimento, riprende a parlare quasi in un sussurro.

«P… prova a considerarla una di quelle favolette che ti raccontavo prima di metterti a dormire… vuoi?».

Ichigo abbozza un ghigno a quelle parole e Grimmjow si sente maledettamente _imbarazzato_ a quella dichiarazione, che svela senza pudore la sua passione per certi passatempi infantili. Per la fortuna della sua reputazione, se pure qualcun altro dei presenti è riuscito a captare quella conversazione, non ha il tempo di divertirsi alle sue spalle, perché un nuovo arrivato giunge a turbare improvvisamente il precario silenzio che aleggia all’interno della stanza.

«Oww… ma tu sei tutto pazzo!» sbraita Jinta, spostandosi di lato mentre qualcuno lo scavalca senza troppi complimenti.

«Orihime-chan! Sei venuta qui! Per me!».

Qualcuno sfreccia nella loro direzione, quasi sfondando la sottile porta scorrevole di carta che separa l’interno dal corridoio, ma il provvidenziale sgambetto di Jinta lo fa inciampare, deviando la sua traiettoria e mandandolo lungo disteso sul kotatsu spento, a pochi centimetri di distanza dal polpaccio della ragazza.

L’essere non meglio identificato si agita per qualche istante a faccia in giù e Grimmjow lo osserva perplesso, diviso fra la possibilità di ucciderlo subito per il modo in cui ha fatto irruzione e quella di capire prima come si chiami… per poi sterminarlo in ogni caso.

«K-Kon… b-buongiorno, non c’era bisogno di correre così, ti sei fatto male?» balbetta Orihime preoccupata, provando a trattenere una risata per il comportamento euforico dell’anima modificata, a cui è ormai abituata da tempo.

«Ora che ci sei tu, non più, Dea delle Tette!».

Kon è lesto a riprendersi e balza in ginocchio, provando a catturare la ragazza in un abbraccio molesto ma beccandosi uno schiaffo in pieno viso da parte della sua migliore amica.

«Giù le mani, depravato!».

«Tatsuki-chan, sei cattiva e bella come sempre!» insiste l’anima modificata, che di fronte al gentil sesso non sembra farsi scrupoli, non importa quale sia la natura del loro comportamento nei suoi confronti.

Con un verso disgustato, la karateka gli rifila però un calcio in petto che lo fa cadere all’indietro mandandolo, fra tutti i possibili presenti, ad agonizzare lamentandosi ai piedi dell’Arrancar. Quando spalanca le palpebre, riprendendosi dalla seconda botta in pochissimi minuti, si ritrova davanti un volto arcigno e un paio di enormi occhi azzurri che lo osservano dall’alto in basso con una fissità a dir poco inquietante.

«Chi cazzo è sto stronzo che ti assomiglia male, Kurosaki?!».

Grimmjow adesso non è più perplesso. È soltanto potentemente incazzato. Il tipo che si agita ai suoi piedi ha gli stessi, identici tratti di Ichigo Kurosaki. Direbbe quasi che si assomigliano come due gocce d’acqua, non fosse che questo nuovo arrivato ha i capelli biondi, invece di quell’assurdo arancione, e gli occhi di un verde intenso in maniera nauseante. Il tipo squittisce qualcosa, mentre sul suo volto si forma un’espressione di puro terrore, e Grimmjow alza il piede, ficcandogli un tallone nella spalla e inchiodandolo poco cerimoniosamente al pavimento. Quel tizio ha tanta, tantissima paura, e l’Espada comincia a sentirsi appagato, perché almeno un bastardo che sappia ancora riconoscere la sua autorità c’è ancora. E ora che ha trovato un _topo_ con cui giocare, figuriamoci se lo lascia scappare dalle sue grinfie tanto facilmente.

«Si chiama Kon Kaizo ma lo chiamiamo tutti Kon e basta… e mi assomiglia soltanto perché Zoccoli e Cappello ha ben pensato di dargli un gigai con la mia stessa faccia!» replica Ichigo e la voce si alza di parecchie ottave sulle ultime parole di rimprovero.

  
«Suvvia, signor Kurosaki, non ricominciamo! Le ho detto che era per il bene della scienza, no? Un esperimento senza spargimenti di sangue, poi!» Urahara ridacchia vistosamente e Ichigo si fa rosso in viso al punto che persino Grimmjow teme, o forse si augura, che esploda letteralmente di rabbia lì, seduta stante.

«Che c’entra la scienza, adesso?! Questo cretino qua…» sbotta, rifilando un poco educato calcio nel fianco del povero Kon, che si ritrova adesso circondato su due fronti.

«… mi è venuto a dire che “volevamo provare se senza quegli assurdi capelli arancioni, avessi più successo con le donne. Adesso mi darò da fare”. È una presa per il culo, altro che scienza!».

«Ma no, ma no!» cantilena Kisuke senza scomporsi e addirittura sventola il ventaglio davanti alla faccia di Ichigo, provocando per un attimo in lui i peggiori istinti omicidi.

« Non c’è bisogno di agitarsi! Già che ci trovavamo, abbiamo cambiato anche il colore degli occhi. Era un esperimento sociale, è molto scientifico! Vede, dovevamo accertarci di come gli esseri umani reagissero agli stimoli visivi».

«E ha funzionato! Cioè... Ichigo, non sai quante _nuove amiche_ ho conosciuto da quando non mi puoi più controllare!».

Kon non resiste a fare una battuta delle sue ma il modo in cui il tallone di Grimmjow struscia con più forza contro la maglietta e la punta del piede di Ichigo gli si conficca in una costola lo portano a desistere, sciogliendosi in un lamento isterico.

«Non gli fate male, per favore!» interviene Orihime, che non trova più molto buffo il modo che Grimmjow e Ichigo hanno finalmente trovato per essere d’accordo. Ovvero torturare l’anima modificata.

«Orihime, solo tu mi vuoi bene!» esclama Kon, improvvisamente liberato dall’attenzione indesiderata dei due piedi molesti ma fa appena a tempo a strisciare sulle ginocchia verso di lei, perché viene tirato malamente su per la collottola e costretto a voltarsi da un paio di mani rudi che lo stringono per le spalle e lo sballottano senza tanti complimenti.

«Tu. Che poteri hai?» gli chiede, senza tante cerimonie ma Kon balbetta ed esita per un numero infinito di secondi, prima di decidersi a soffiar fuori una risposta incoerente.

«… corro molto veloce!».

«Ti piace batterti?».

«Neanche per idea, quindi non mi uccidere!» sbotta Kon, riuscendo a sgusciare via dalla sua presa come un’anguilla per rifugiarsi dietro le spalle di Ichigo.

«Umpf! Non ti assomiglia poi così tanto…» sbotta l’Arrancar deluso, osservando come la somiglianza fra i due sia davvero solo superficiale. Si rammarica, vedendo il volto spaventato e così simile a quello del suo nemico spuntare da dietro la sua spalla, che quel tale sia tanto poco coraggioso. Sarebbe stato uno spasso inenarrabile lottare con ben _due Kurosaki_ determinati e pieni di potere spirituale.

«… e… sniff… puzza di sintetico!».

«Kon è un’anima modificata, Grimmjow. L’unica rimasta… e ci doveva capitare proprio un maniaco sessuale! Kon, schiodati!» protesta Ichigo, provando invano a liberarsi della presenza opprimente dell’anima modificata contro la sua schiena.

«Non mi fido, Ichigo! Quello mi ammazza! E poi… prenditi le tue responsabilità… mi odia perché ho la tua faccia!» piagnucola Kon e, se possibile, si fa ancora più piccolo alle sue spalle pur di sfuggire allo sguardo azzurro a dir poco perforante dell’Arrancar, che lo fissa con sommo fastidio.

«Prima sembravi entusiasta di avere la mia faccia! Prova a ritornare nel corpo di quel dannato peluche che ti porti sempre appeso alla cintura, può darsi che Grimmjow si intenerisca e ti adotti!».

Ichigo si scosta all’improvviso, lasciando Kon senza protezione alcuna, e corona il gesto con un ghigno sarcastico. È sicuro che Grimmjow non sia comunque in grado di fargli nulla di irreparabile e poi deve pur togliersi qualche soddisfazione, dopo essere stato umiliato a quel modo da lui e dal negoziante.

«Uhm… Grimmjow… non volevi sapere perché gli Arrancar hanno accettato di aiutarci?».

Orihime alza persino la mano, come per chiedere un po’ di spazio, e Grimmjow si decide a sospendere la salva di sguardi fulminanti che sta rivolgendo all’anima modificata per prestarle attenzione. Kon si rifugia grato dietro di lei ma evita di allungare troppo le mani. Ichigo continua a fissarlo in quel modo accigliato che solitamente lo farebbe ridere ma, ora come ora, non può farselo nemico. Se quell’energumeno azzurrato decide di picchiarlo, qualcuno dovrà pur difenderlo!

«Ah già… sì, però una roba svelta, non ho tutto il tempo del mondo!» sbuffa Grimmjow in una smorfia schifata, arricciando il naso di fronte all’offerta gentile dell’umana.

«Guarda che Orihime ti sta facendo un favore. Vedi di rispondere con educazione, buffone!».

Il commento sprezzante di Tatsuki non tarda a raggiungerlo e nemmeno i ripetuti richiami al silenzio del povero Keigo, che si agita come può alle sue spalle per non finire nuovamente nel mirino dell’Arrancar, bastano a riportarla al silenzio. Grimmjow volta il capo con un movimento di scatto della testa, che per un attimo fa temere a chi lo guarda che si spezzi letteralmente il collo, tanta violenza repressa guizza in ogni muscolo dalla testa fino alle spalle. Invece si limita a rivolgere alla ragazza un sorriso feroce. Non ha grandi poteri ma, ehi, questa qui sì che ha fegato. Gli viene proprio una gran voglia di spaccarle la faccia a pugni, giusto per costringerla a rinunciare a quello sguardo sfrontato.

«E la sto ascoltando, che altro vai trovando, eh, miss cavaliere senza armatura?!».

A nessuno dei presenti, neanche al più disgustato dal suo comportamento, sfugge l’aura di forza assoluta che emana dalla sua persona. Pare assurdo a dirsi, visti i suoi atteggiamenti rozzi, ma Grimmjow ha sicuramente qualcosa di aristocratico nel fare schifato e presuntuoso con cui si rivolge a chiunque non reputi degno di fronteggiarlo in battaglia. Ha lo stesso passo e lo stesso portamento altero di uno di quegli antichi signorotti senza corona ma con una reputazione tutta costruita sui campi di guerra e l’atteggiamento di chi si sente padrone di ogni centimetro di terreno su cui riesca a poggiare il piede. Ciò che rende la sua presenza ancora più insopportabile è che a quella personalità superba si accompagna un aspetto bello ma di una bellezza crudele e profondamente cattiva, fatta apposta per marcare la distanza dagli altri e sottolineare come con lui gli dei siano stati parecchio indulgenti. Forse, è il pensiero che tormenta Orihime mentre lo osserva di sottecchi, se avesse di nuovo un cuore saprebbe persino comunicare con gli altri senza comportarsi come un animale costantemente braccato. A quel punto potrebbe persino smettere di essere solo…

«Grimmjow, non offendere Tatsuki-chan!».

L’Arrancar un po’ si stupisce di sentirsi richiamato per la prima volta con durezza dalla ragazza. L’ultima volta che è stata così scostante nei suoi confronti erano su un pilastro di Las Noches e lei si rifiutava di curare Kurosaki, certo, ma a quanto pare gli amici e quelle menate lì devono essere proprio il punto giusto su cui fare pressione per farla incazzare per bene. Dovrà ricordarsene, se in futuro avrà voglia di ottenere una reazione come si deve da parte sua.

«Allora ditemi che cazzo è successo mentre portavo i pannolini e vediamo di sbrigarci» taglia corto per questa volta, perché la sua curiosità ormai è cresciuta al punto da non ammettere che la spiegazione venga ulteriormente rimandata.

«Beh, è tutto cominciato con l’invasione dei Quincy nella Soul Society… hai… ne hai per caso sentito parlare…».

«Sì, quella roba la sapevo persino io, sono venuti a fare casino anche da noi… e un certo Shinigami del cazzo ne ha approfittato per fare il salvatore di mondi, solo perché io non potevo reagire!».

L’invasione dei Quincy gli torna alla memoria con una limpidezza che solo chi ha subito un vero e proprio trauma potrebbe conoscere e gli brucia non poco dover ammettere che, all’epoca dei fatti, persino lui era rimasto terrorizzato dalla marcia inarrestabile di quei pazzi vestiti di bianco, tutti intruppati come piccoli, sciocchi soldatini crudeli. Ma era piccolo e indifeso, purtroppo per lui. Da adulto non solo se ne sarebbe altamente fregato ma li avrebbe fatti tutti a pezzi a mani nude, senza neanche dover scomodare la sua zanpakuto per l’occorrenza.

«Grazie, Grimmjow, fingerò che fosse un ringraziamento per aver aiutato te e tutti i tuoi compagni a sopravvivere» replica piccato Ichigo. Non gli importa di prendersi meriti che pure ha, non ha salvato Grimmjow e gli altri Arrancar per quel motivo. Lo ha fatto perché riteneva giusto proteggere anche loro, finché non minacciavano il suo mondo e finché c’erano ancora individui come Nel che tutto volevano fuorché vivere danneggiando gli altri. Però gli dà immensamente fastidio tutta l’ostentata rabbia dell’avversario. Non si aspetta che si inginocchi e gli baci i piedi ma che almeno riconosca che senza di lui se la sarebbe vista davvero brutta. E non una volta sola!

«Nessuno ti ha chiesto di salvarmi il culo, Kurosaki! E non capisco che c’entri quella roba con adesso! Ieri notte parlavate di Shinigami che vi stanno attaccati al culo, che avete combinato per farli incazzare? Non eri il loro campioncino prediletto, eh?!» ringhia Grimmjow schifato, rivolgendo un’occhiataccia al Sostituto Shinigami.

«Beh, vede signor Jaegerjaquez…» Urahara fa una pausa, prendendosi tutto il tempo per richiudere il ventaglio e riporlo in una manica dell’uwagi verde. Afferra il bastone e lo fa roteare sulla punta dell’indice, avvicinandosi all’Arrancar.

«… possiamo dire che la causa è stata proprio il signor Kurosaki».

«Che hai combinato? Ti sei svegliato e hai ammazzato uno dei loro?» sogghigna Grimmjow ma lo sguardo che Ichigo gli rivolge non è semplicemente quello solito, incazzato e un po’ stizzito. È scuro di una rabbia che deve avere a che fare con ben altri fatti, di cui però lui è totalmente all’oscuro.

«Grimmjow, piantala di fare il cretino, non ho ucciso proprio nessuno!» replica secco, fronteggiandolo senza nascondere neanche per un secondo l’intento di sfidarlo.

«Il problema non è cosa ha fatto o non ha fatto il nostro signor Kurosaki. Il problema è _proprio lui_ in persona» continua pacatamente Urahara, facendo un altro passo nella loro direzione e stringendo il manico del bastone fra le dita.

«Ah, ci credo! Kurosaki rompe il cazzo già esistendo!».

«Senti, tu, vuoi stare cinque secondi zitto e far finire un discorso alla gente, eh?!».

Quando Grimmjow si ritrova i pugni di Kurosaki stretti attorno alla maglietta, non può praticamente contenere la gioia di essere riuscito a provocare una reazione violenta. Dannazione, era quasi ora, cominciava a scocciarsi di tutto quel buonismo. Sono secoli che non combatte, ne ha un disperato bisogno come un uomo che sta affogando può aver bisogno d’aria. È a quel punto che il bastone di Urahara, che si è provvidenzialmente avvicinato nel corso del suo discorso, cala in mezzo ai due, che si separano più per riflesso condizionato che per la volontà di obbedirgli. È come se una lama affilata e micidiale calasse fra i loro corpi, non c’è possibilità di restare fermi, a meno che non si voglia finire gravemente feriti. Benihime non è una principessa assetata di sangue per niente.

«Come stavo dicendo, il problema è proprio il nostro signor Kurosaki in persona. La sua stessa esistenza, prima ancora della sua brutta testa calda, disturba i nostri superiori perché alquanto… caotica, se possiamo dir così» indugia Urahara, riparando lo sguardo nell’ombra sicura del cappello. Nonostante la tensione aleggi attorno a loro, greve e spessa al punto da rendere l’aria irrespirabile, Grimmjow non si tira indietro e insiste nelle sue domande.

«Caotica? E che cazzo mi significa, eh?».

«Significa che il qui presente Ichigo Kurosaki è un _bastardo_. O un mezzosangue, per usare il suo intercalare senza peli sulla lingua, signor Jaegerjaquez».

Le parole dell’ex-capitano hanno un sapore così definitivo e pesante da digerire, che persino l’Arrancar perde per qualche secondo l’uso della parola e i suoi occhi si sgranano, le pupille che diventano minuscole capocchie di spillo al centro di due iridi troppo azzurre. Squadra Ichigo da capo a piedi, per essere sicuro di aver capito bene e poi incalza, ancora e ancora, incurante di come i pugni del ragazzo si chiudano e si stringano, finché le nocche non sbiancano per la rabbia. Non ama quei discorsi sul suo retaggio, tre anni non sono stati per nulla sufficienti a metabolizzare certe informazioni che gli risultano ancora abbastanza scioccanti.

«Beh, sì, ce n’eravamo accorti tutti che era un mezzo umano Shinigami con quella cosa Hollow della maschera…».

«“Quella cosa Hollow”, come la chiama lei…» lo zittisce Urahara, puntandogli contro il viso l’estremità del suo bastone «è un’eredità materna che il nostro signor Kurosaki ha nel sangue fin dalla nascita. E sua madre non era in partenza una normale umana, ad ogni modo».

«Eh?!».

Grimmjow non sembra cogliere il palese indizio che l’ex-capitano gli sta lanciando, per quanto ormai sia rimasta fuori un’unica razza a cui un umano vivo può appartenere. Semplicemente l’opzione gli appare così improbabile che neanche la valuta.

«La mamma del nostro Kurosaki era una Quincy, signor Jaegerjaquez!» conclude Urahara appoggiandosi al bastone e restando a fissare l’inquietante quadretto che ha davanti agli occhi. Un silenzio tombale è sceso sulla stanza, un silenzio che peggiora la sensazione di disagio che già Ichigo prova a sentirsi gli sguardi degli altri addosso. È come essere diventato un fenomeno da baraccone, con il mistero delle sue origini spiattellato così per amor della curiosità impudica di un Arrancar che lo odia e adesso sta ficcando il naso nei suoi affari senza riguardo alcuno.

«EH?!».

Grimmjow ormai sembra esprimersi soltanto a monosillabi e Ichigo crede di essere sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. Sa che probabilmente sta meditando una battuta idiota ai suoi danni ma non ha alcuna voglia di prendere alla leggera qualcosa che ancora lo influenza tanto drammaticamente. Il braccio trema appena, nello sforzo di dominare l’impulso cieco di reagire alla provocazione non ancora lanciata ma cinque dita gentili gli sfiorano il polso, esitanti. Ichigo si volta un po’ contrariato ma si distrae abbastanza da lasciar calare la tensione che lo spingeva a fissare il suo avversario ossessivamente.

Orihime lo osserva, senza sorrisi consolatori ma solo con un grande sguardo ambrato pieno di preoccupazione. Le sopracciglia di Ichigo si distendono un po’ e si lascia persino lisciare il pelo da quelle carezze incoraggianti, che lo ammansiscono e lo riportano al controllo pieno dei suoi pensieri. Sarebbe una debolezza reagire in maniera tanto violenta per una stupida provocazione, no? Sebbene l’argomento sia abbastanza delicato…

«Bene, adesso la tua curiosità è soddisfatta?» si limita a sputar fuori piccato, riportando lo sguardo sull’Arrancar.

«Eh, col cazzo! Adesso so che sei un umano, Hollow, Shinigami, Quincy e chissà quanta altra roba ma non ti preoccupare: voglio ammazzare ogni parte di te allo stesso modo perché mi stanno tutte ugualmente sui coglioni! Però ancora non ho capito che c’azzecca tutta sta roba con gli Shinigami che ti odiano. Alla fine gli hai salvato il culo da bravo cagnolino col padrone, nah?».

«Io ho sempre e solo cercato di proteggere i miei amici in pericolo, non sono mai stato il servo di nessuno!».

«È proprio qui che sta il problema, perché il signor Kurosaki non si lascia controllare e non sarebbe in alcun modo controllabile comunque, vista la sua natura sfuggente».

Urahara ha guadagnato il centro della stanza, monopolizzando l’attenzione di tutti i presenti come sul centro di un palcoscenico. Non ha più alcuna intenzione di dividere i due contendenti e, se rissa dovrà essere, che rissa sia, farà dopo pagare loro tutti i danni con gli interessi.

«Il signor Kurosaki ha dimostrato più di una volta ai vertici della Seireitei che ci sono altri modi di affrontare problemi e antichi odi di razza, senza ricorrere per forza alle costrizioni, le eliminazioni di massa e altri metodi molto militari e poco puliti. Senza alcun apparente scrupolo ha combattuto contro gli Shinigami e gli Arrancar, quando i suoi amici sono stati attaccati ma li ha aiutati quando anche loro hanno avuto bisogno del suo potere. Ha combattuto i Quincy nonostante avesse sangue Quincy nelle vene ed è persino amico dell’ultimo esponente della loro razza».

A quell’ultima affermazione un tossicchiare contrito raggiunse lo Shinigami dal fondo della stanza, lì dove se ne sta cerimoniosamente seduto Uryuu Ishida ma Urahara non si lascia interrompere.

«Insomma, con quell’aria da giovincello scapestrato, ha dimostrato che persino una collaborazione fra le razze è possibile. Ma questo crea un grave problema interno alla Seireitei. Se non c’è bisogno di interventi militari così stringenti, se si può chiedere l’aiuto degli altri, invece di controllarli con il pugno di ferro, se anche gli Shinigami sono colpevoli di eccessivo zelo punitivo, che senso ha che il Gotei 13 resti così chiuso al cambiamento? Però, vede, non ci si può aspettare di cambiare una società che si regge sulle stesse, ferree regole da milioni di anni. C’è qualcuno lassù che ha la sua da dire. E ha mandato i suoi combattenti migliori, la Divisione Zero, a… battere un colpo, per così dire».

Grimmjow ha l’aria sopraffatta di un bambino a cui abbiano rovesciato addosso un mucchio di spiegazioni che non ha chiesto. Per qualche momento se ne resta a bocca aperta a fissare il vuoto e non si capisce nemmeno se stia per sbottare o si sia arreso sotto il peso di troppe informazioni tutte assieme.

«… e quindi lo vogliono ammazzare? E perché non lo hanno ancora fatto?!».

«Ringraziamo il cielo che la Divisione Zero abbia più spirito diplomatico di lei, signor Jaegerjaquez! Come si fa ad ammazzare qualcuno che tante volte ha supportato la Soul Society, tra l’altro in battaglie terribili come quella contro il suo ex-datore di lavoro, eh? Sarebbe irriconoscente!».

«Bah… sarà anche vero ma gli sta sulle palle, no? Fanno prima a liberarsene e poi trovare qualche scusa per dire che se l’è andata a cercare!».

«Di’ un po’, ma da che parte stai?! Ci tieni proprio tanto a vedermi morto?!».

Ichigo lo afferra per la spalla, dimenticando ogni richiamo alla prudenza di Orihime, ma Grimmjow si lascia sorprendentemente voltare nella sua direzione senza battere ciglio. Poi inclina la testa all’indietro e gli rivolge uno sguardo obliquo, prima di mettersi a ridere, una risata grassa e rude che non rende certo il ragazzo meglio disposto nei suoi confronti.

«Sto solo dicendo quello che farei io al posto loro! E no, non ci tengo a vederti morto se non sono io ad ammazzarti, ricordatelo bene!» sbotta alla fine, sporgendosi in avanti e tormentando il petto del rivale con la punta del dito.

«È proprio quello che stanno cercando di fare… vogliono trovare un motivo per liquidare il nostro solerte Sostituto Shinigami… ma non ci sono ancora riusciti» conclude Urahara, ormai quasi inascoltato da entrambi i ragazzi.

«Sì ma che c’entrano gli Arrancar? Perché cazzo sei venuto a elemosinare aiuto da noi, eh?!».

La fronte premuta contro la sua fino a far male, le mani artigliate contro i pugni che fino a un istante prima gli stringevano la maglietta, Grimmjow lo fissa come volesse incenerirlo. Ci sta capendo sempre meno. Troppe parole, troppi discorsi complicati per i suoi gusti e soprattutto prova la disgustosa certezza di essere stato lasciato indietro per troppo tempo, mentre quello che doveva essere il suo regno veniva usurpato prima da uno dei suoi e poi da quello spocchioso mezzo Shinigami, che facendo il santo è riuscito persino a stringere un’alleanza fino a qualche secolo prima impensabile.

«Sono venuto ad aiutarli! Lo vuoi capire o no che la Divisione Zero ha intenzione di riportare l’ordine _a ogni costo_?! Voi Arrancar siete troppo forti, è per questo che sarete eliminati, se non facciamo qualcosa!».

Grimmjow si allontana spintonandolo malamente, mentre qualcosa di molto simile alla nausea gli deforma i tratti del viso. Vorrebbe poter affermare senza tanti problemi che ci può pensare benissimo da solo, a risolvere quel problema lì, ma non è riuscito nemmeno a tener testa a quella mandria di imbecilli che lo stanno costringendo a restare sulla Terra, come può anche solo prendersi la responsabilità di affermare che farà fuori avversari persino più forti della sua… regina? La sparerebbe grossa persino per i suoi gusti.

«Insomma, per colpa tua rischiamo di andare a fanculo tutti».

«Ma hai capito sì o no il discorso che abbiamo fatto finora?! Hai intenzione di metterti di traverso ancora per molto o vuoi capire che anche per la tua sopravvivenza devi darti una calmata e collaborare, eh?!».

Ichigo è stanco e sfibrato da una discussione che gli riporta addosso tutta la tensione accumulata in tre anni di una tregua così falsa da avvelenargli l’esistenza quotidiana senza rimedio. I modi infantili di Grimmjow non aiutano e si sente tentato di invitarlo ad aprire una Garganta e tornarsene nell’Hueco Mundo, possibilmente a farsi ammazzare, perché delle sue osservazioni testarde ne ha piene le tasche.

«Neanche a te piace essere oppresso da una legge in cui non credi, non è così, Grimmjow? In fondo sia tu che Kurosaki-kun lottate per essere liberi, sai… sai benissimo quanto lui che la colpa non è sua e se… se potessi aiutarci, forse riusciremmo finalmente a mettere fine a questa guerra. Non vuoi tornare a essere libero di usare i tuoi poteri, senza che nessuno ti perseguiti per… beh, per quello che sei? È anche quello che vuole Kurosaki-kun…».

Orihime si gratta nervosamente la nuca, incespicando su ogni sillaba mentre le guance si tingono di un rosso così scuro da virare al violetto. La situazione è esplosiva e lei si sente incapace di mettere in fila quattro parole che suonino convincenti. Eppure nessuno dei presenti ride di lei e l’Arrancar si prende persino tre secondi di tempo per assimilare il senso del suo discorso, prima di sbuffare scocciato e ficcarsi le mani in tasca.

«Ma che vuoi, anche tu?! Che pretendi, che mi butti per terra e vi preghi di farmi entrare nella vostra banda di squilibrati?!».

«Grimmjow, non fare il dramma! Vogliamo solo avere la tua parola che ci aiuterai, invece di usare ogni occasione per tramare vendetta alle nostre spalle! Sei convinto oppure no che collaborare per fermare la Divisione Zero è fondamentale per la sopravvivenza di tutti?!».

Sì sì e sì, ne è fottutamente convinto, purtroppo per il suo orgoglio. Non ha intenzione di dirlo ad alta voce, però, rischierebbe di dare soddisfazione a quel testardo di Kurosaki, che adesso lo osserva con il suo sguardo più insopportabile, quello risoluto ma senza traccia di intento omicida. L’occasione di tirar fuori il suo lato peggiore è saltata di nuovo, maledizione a Orihime e ai suoi ignobili tentativi di mettere tutti d’accordo.

«Mi pareva di avervela già data, st’assicurazione, quando mi sono trattenuto dall’ammazzarvi tutti quanti stanotte» borbotta alla fine, facendo spallucce come se volesse liquidare una faccenda di poca importanza.

«Abbiamo dovuto praticamente costringerti a collaborare e hai anche tentato di sfondarmi lo stomaco!» protesta Ichigo, che non ha ancora intenzione di perdonare l’Arrancar per le sue geniali reazioni al minimo tentativo di contrariarlo.

«Se la tua guardia fa acqua da tutte le parti, non puoi prendertela con me!» sogghigna Grimmjow divertito ma il suo tentativo di cambiare discorso non viene assecondato.

«Grimmjow, che intenzioni hai? Ti allei – e temporaneamente, per carità, nessuno vuole costringerti a diventare il nostro migliore amico, anzi, finita questa stupida guerra sarai libero di odiare chi ti pare – oppure vuoi tornare nell’Hueco Mundo e vedertela con Harribel?».

«Dimmi perché cazzo volete anche una mia promessa, adesso?! Non ti basta come mi sto trattenendo dallo strozzarti, eh?!».

«Perché poco fa hai rivendicato tu di avere un onore quindi se ci darai la tua parola che fino alla fine della guerra combatterai dalla nostra parte, noi ti crederemo. Io lo farò, per lo meno, perché lo so che non sei un vigliacco traditore».

Questa volta non c’è traccia di nervosismo, nella voce del Sostituto Shinigami. Il suo sguardo è fermo e le parole vengono scandite con pacatezza e insopportabile determinazione. Ichigo è stanco di lotte e di contese basate su un odio che per lui non ha neanche alcun senso di esistere. Shinigami, Arrancar, Quincy… ma dove sta scritto che si debbano scannare tutti quanti? Perché continuare a portarsi sulle spalle la responsabilità del rancore di quelli venuti prima di loro? Vuole che Grimmjow capisca che, anche per la sua incolumità, tutta la sua sete di distruzione non lo porterà da nessuna parte. Non ha intenzione di gettarsi alle spalle la loro rivalità ma nemmeno giocarsi un alleato che potrebbe essere prezioso solo perché… beh, non scorre buon sangue fra loro.

Grimmjow gli rivolge un’occhiata azzurra, fredda e tagliente come un mare artico. Ha le labbra strette in un moto di disgusto e squadra, come se volesse incenerire, prima lui e poi Orihime, che lo osserva in trepida attesa. Si volta, abbracciando la stanza con un solo sguardo sprezzante, e incrocia tanti, troppi occhi umani fissi su di lui. Non è abituato a sentirsi l’oggetto delle aspettative positive degli altri e, in una situazione normale, se ne fregherebbe poco di deluderli. Ma fare una promessa sul suo onore è ben diverso. Se venisse meno alla parola, ci rimetterebbe ben più che la faccia…

Le distese sabbiose dell’Hueco Mundo si fanno un lontano miraggio nella sua mente, mentre strizza gli occhi e si tormenta la radice del naso fra le dita. I secondi scorrono troppo lentamente, prima che si decida a dare la sua risposta.

«… solo finché la guerra contro ‘sti stronzi non sarà finita! Non ficcherò la spada in pancia né a te né ai tuoi stupidi amichetti né proverò ad ammazzarvi in nessun altro modo. Ma ricordatelo bene: non appena l’ultimo di quei bastardi smetterà di respirare, io verrò a cercarti e ti costringerò a mantenere la _tua_ fottuta promessa di combattere contro di me. All’ultimo sangue! Prendere o lasciare!».

Grimmjow gli tende il palmo della mano ben aperto e Ichigo lo fissa, incerto se stringerlo oppure no. Ricorda ancora benissimo le parole che gli ha rivolto nell’Hueco Mundo, un attimo prima che Nnoitra si intromettesse. Eppure gli piace meno che mai l’idea non di combattere ma di arrivare alla morte di uno di loro due per soddisfare la sua sete di sangue. Penserà a qualcosa quando sarà arrivato il momento critico, tutto ciò che può fare adesso per legare Grimmjow alla loro causa è accettare.

«E sia!».

Orihime sussulta quando li vede stringersi la mano con tale accanimento da stritolarsele quasi, due ghigni sofferenti stampati sul volto e il medesimo sguardo traboccante di sfida mentre si trattengono dal trasformare il contatto fra le loro mani nell’ennesimo tentativo di picchiarsi.

«Oh, che bello, visto che, se vogliamo, possiamo tutti andare d’accordo? È il momento di festeggiare questa tregua! Tessai, porta del sakè per tutti!».

«Signor Urahara ma per piacere, non ci tengo a scoprire che succede se questo qua si ubriaca!».

La dannata tregua è appena cominciata ma Grimmjow non vede già l’ora che finisca per pestare quell’insopportabile Shinigami travestito da negoziante.

~

«Aspettatemi qui, non ci metterò molto».

«Va bene, Kurosaki-kun».

«Uffa, che palle! Ma non ce ne possiamo andare da Orihime, mentre tu fai i cazzi tuoi?!».

«No, perché devo tenerti d’occhio!».

Ichigo rivolge un’ultima occhiataccia scura all’indirizzo dell’Arrancar, prima di voltarsi e incamminarsi lungo un vialetto a lui familiare, quello della clinica Kurosaki. Grimmjow osserva senza troppo interesse la dimora del suo avversario ma si prende tuttavia il suo tempo per memorizzarne l’aspetto. Quando dovrà andare a prenderlo, saprà in che posto cercarlo.

L’aria dell’ennesima serata estiva spazza le strade con una brezza leggera, che tuttavia lo fa rabbrividire impercettibilmente. Non è abituato a tutti questi sbalzi di temperatura, né al succedersi costante di notte e giorno. Il cielo che cambia colore sopra la sua testa è un altro inedito che non ha ancora deciso se gli piace oppure no ma è soprattutto l’odore che prendono le cose attorno a lui a smarrirlo. Ogni ora della giornata ha un colore e un profumo diverso, a cui bisogna abituarsi in fretta per non lasciarsi ingannare dal mondo che lo circonda. Chiuso in casa di Orihime per tutte quelle settimane nel suo piccolo corpicino da infante, non ha avuto modo di osservare con particolare attenzione i cambiamenti climatici di quel mondo pieno di anime vive che si chiama Terra. Imparare le sue regole sarà un’immensa seccatura.

Pochi passi più avanti Ichigo non ha tempo di godersi la magia della sera estiva. Il suo cervello è tutto impegnato nell’elaborare una frase che suoni il meno ambigua possibile e sia sufficientemente breve da non fornire troppe spiegazioni a suo padre. A casa deve pur tornarci, per assicurarsi che tutti stiano bene e per comunicare la notizia del suo temporaneo trasferimento. E se fosse a casa di chiunque altro, è sicuro che non avrebbe alcun problema a dirlo senza tanti convenevoli ma l’idea dei commenti stupidi che potrebbe ricevere a proposito della sua convivenza con Orihime lo mette in uno stato di imbarazzata agitazione.

Non ha senso, in fondo Orihime è solo un’amica, e alle battute più o meno bonarie sulla possibilità che ci possa essere qualcosa di più fra lui e una qualsiasi delle sue conoscenze femminili è abituato. Eppure l’idea che certe insinuazioni possano essere avanzate sul suo rapporto con Inoue lo pungola e lo mette a disagio in modi che neanche trova concepibili.

«Oss» borbotta semplicemente, aprendo la porta di casa. Fa a tempo a fare appena un passo ma poi deve scansarsi, per evitare il calcio che altrimenti lo avrebbe mandato a gambe all’aria.

«Figlio degenere, è questa l’ora di tornare a casa?! E cos’era quel post-it brutto bruttissimo attaccato al frigorifero? Non sai più usare il cellulare che ti ho comprato? Ne vuoi un altro? È una nuova tecnica per costringermi a prendertene un altro? Perché ci sei appena riuscito!».

«Vecchio, piantala con queste smancerie!». Ichigo prova senza successo a districarsi dalla presa letale in cui suo padre lo intrappola, afferrandolo per le spalle e stringendoselo contro il petto. Nonostante gli anni che passano, Isshin Kurosaki ha sempre un modo suo tutto particolare di dimostrare affetto ai figli ormai grandi ma Ichigo preferirebbe che almeno certi gesti _umilianti_ , come l’inevitabile scompigliamento di capelli a preludio di ogni reprimenda gli venisse risparmiato, ora che ha superato i vent’anni.

La gomitata nelle costole lascia l’uomo senza fiato e dà a Ichigo lo spazio di manovra necessario a inforcare le scale per dirigersi verso la sua camera.

«Il mio bambino era sparito per ore, pensavo ti avessero rapito gli alieni, fammi assicurare che tu sia vero e non un ologramma!» insiste Isshin e si butta sulle scale, quasi riuscendo ad afferrarlo per le caviglie. Mentre Ichigo balza via, superando gli ultimi tre scalini in un salto, si chiede se suo padre lo stia effettivamente prendendo in giro o non sia serio. Con lui non si sa mai dove finisca la farsa e dove comincino le reali preoccupazioni.

«Sono vivissimo, ho avuto solo un piccolo incidente di percorso. Vi ho lasciato un bigliettino per non preoccupare nessuno…».

«Un sms sarebbe stato decisamente più normale e meno preoccupante, credimi, fratellone».

Karin si affaccia sul corridoio, mentre Ichigo lo imbocca per raggiungere la sua stanza. È raro trovare sua sorella in casa: da quando ha cominciato il liceo, il club di calcio è diventato la sua passione principale, tanto quanto la cucina e le faccende di casa sono l’occupazione principale di Yuzu.

«Buongiorno anche a te!» sputa fuori sarcastico, rivolgendo un cenno del capo alla sorella prima di entrare in camera.

«Ascoltami bene, Vecchio: per un po’ non tornerò a dormire la notte qui a casa…» esordisce Ichigo, spalancando l’armadio della sua stanza e cominciando a rovistare fra le lenzuola e i futon ripiegati all’interno.

«… sei diventato un agente segreto e stai partendo in missione, figliolo?» esclama Isshin con voce melodrammatica e Ichigo ficca la testa nell’armadio, fingendo ostinatamente di ignorarlo.

«Stai scappando dai creditori e non vuoi coinvolgere la famiglia? Molto generoso da parte tua» sogghigna Karin, seguendolo all’interno della stanza e mettendosi alle sue spalle a osservarlo affannarsi nella ricerca di un non meglio specificato oggetto.

«Karin, per piacere, non cominciare anche tu, basta lui!» sbotta Ichigo scocciato e decide finalmente di voltarsi. Fronteggiare lo sguardo curioso di suo padre e quello divertito di sua sorella non è il massimo, contando che ancora non ha trovato le parole giuste per trasmettere tutta la notizia in maniera innocua. Sbuffa e si passa una mano fra i capelli, buttando via ogni remora con una scrollata di spalle.

«Mi trasferisco per un po’ a vivere da Inoue, si è creata una situazione spiacevole e…».

Il rumore di un piatto che si infrange sul parquet del corridoio impedisce a chiunque di fare anche un solo commento.

«Oh no… fratellone Ichi… hai… hai messo nei guai la povera Orihime… e… e adesso te ne vai senza neanche presentarcela… come… come un ladro… vergognati!».

La voce lacrimosa di Yuzu annuncia il suo ingresso precipitoso in camera e Ichigo si ritrova l’altra sua sorella minore davanti agli occhi. I lunghi capelli raccolti in una treccia e il grembiule a fiori indosso, ha sempre più un’aria materna nonostante abbia soltanto sedici anni. Peccato che, in questo momento, tutto ciò che lo colpisca sia lo sguardo colmo di lacrime e riprovazione che gli sta rivolgendo.

«Ichigo… figlio mio… credevo di aver fatto già una volta questo discorso con te…».

Isshin mette su un’aria grave mentre gli si avvicina e Ichigo è ancora troppo sconvolto dall’esclamazione piccata di Yuzu per replicare, così si ritrova due mani grandi sulle spalle e lo sguardo severo di suo padre davanti agli occhi.

«Devi usare le pre-cau-zio-ni quando sei con la tua fidanzata, altrimenti poi mi diventi un ragazzo-padre e finisci sotto i ponti a chiedere l’elemosina!».

«Eh… no… cosa… aspet…» balbetta Ichigo mentre suo padre assume la stessa espressione da cane bastonato di Yuzu ma non ha il tempo di mettere in fila quattro parole per formare una frase di senso compiuto.

«Fratellone… sei riuscito a metterti con Orihime? Non pensavo che avresti fatto il colpaccio così presto…».

Karin, fra loro, è l’unica che ride e Ichigo è sicuro che anche Isshin e Yuzu abbiano capito benissimo e stiano fraintendendo perché… insomma… come gli salta in mente che Inoue possa voler fare certe cose con lui?!

«Ehi… no, fermi… fate silenzio, fermi tutti! Qui non avete capito proprio niente! Inoue è nei guai per colpa di un tizio che… e insomma, io vado lì per aiutarla e sorvegliare questo…».

«Ichigo… Orihime è stata sedotta e abbandonata e tu hai accettato di prenderti cura di suo figlio? Questo ti fa onore ma avresti dovuto avvertirci, invece di fare tutto da solo…».

«Sì, fratellone Ichi… lo sai che ti avremmo dato una mano anche se il bambino non è tuo…».

«Non c’è nessun bambino! Nessuno… nessuno ha messo nei guai nessuno in quel senso! Lasciatemi parlare per cinque dannatissimi secondi senza equivocare!».

Ichigo si agita, riuscendo a liberarsi malamente dalle attenzioni pressanti di suo padre e sua sorella minore e si ritrova così al centro della stanza a gesticolare e sbraitare così rosso in viso da sembrare un pomodoro maturo.

«Sei tu che poni le cose in maniera ambigua…» lo punzecchia Karin, girandogli attorno a braccia conserte. Vuole molto bene a suo fratello ma quello ha sempre la spiacevole abitudine di continuare a trattare certi argomenti con eccessiva ingenuità. E poi si finisce davvero tutti per equivocare, visto il modo imbarazzato in cui reagisce, nonostante non abbia più quindici anni.

«Karin! Se mi aveste lasciato spiegare… Ok, zitti tutti, questi sono i fatti: ve l’ho detto che Inoue si è presa in casa un Arrancar piccolino e pestifero, no? Bene, stanotte quel pezzo di… deficiente ha pensato bene di tornare grande e, sorpresa delle sorprese, è venuto fuori che deve restare sulla Terra per aiutarci… non sto qui a spiegarvi tutti i particolari ma Inoue ha deciso di ospitarlo in casa sua… solo che quel tizio è grande, grosso e pericoloso e quindi per il loro bene – no, per il bene di Inoue, soprattutto – ho deciso di farle compagnia per aiutarla a tenere d’occhio quel bruto. Tutto chiaro?! Come vedete non c’è nessuna torbida storia di strani amori finiti male, dietro!».

Un lungo, grave silenzio segue alle sue parole e per qualche secondo Ichigo crede davvero che da questo momento in poi verrà preso sul serio e non ci saranno altre stupide battute sul conto della sua vita sentimentale.

«… Ichigo… figliolo… l’ho sempre detto che non sai inventare bugie convincenti! La prossima volta raccontaci una storiella migliore!».

La risata di Isshin prorompe fuori possente e, per quanto le sue parole non corrispondano al suo reale pensiero, pure rifila un calcio al figlio che, con la guardia miserevolmente abbassata, se lo becca in pieno plesso solare e finisce a terra a boccheggiare.

«Maledizione, Vecchio, ti ho detto che non ho messo nessuno nei guai!».

«Lo so, ma devo punirti per avermi dato la falsa speranza che presto un piccolo nipotino dai capelli arancioni mi sarebbe saltato in braccio chiamandomi “nonno”!» piagnucola suo padre con fare melodrammatico, mentre Yuzu al suo fianco scuote la testa e un sorriso sollevato lascia il posto alla smorfia preoccupata di poco prima.

«Meno male, fratellone Ichi… non potevo pensare che fossi diventato un mascalzone! È molto carino da parte tua aiutare Orihime, ti aiuterò a prepararti il borsone con tutto l’occorrente per dormire fuori! Naturalmente ci riporterai le tue cose una volta alla settimana, non vorrai certo mostrare la tua biancheria intima alla tua amica!».

«Yuzu, certo che no! E comunque ero venuto solo per prendere un futon da…».

«Io andrò in soffitta a recuperare il tuo orsacchiotto, così non sentirai nostalgia anche se sarai lontano da casa!».

«No, Vecchio, te lo scordi che mi porto quella roba!».

Le urla di Ichigo si perdono nel nulla, perché sia suo padre che Yuzu sono già scappati fuori, pronti a reagire alla sua richiesta come due inarrestabili soldatini. Il ragazzo sbuffa scocciato e si riaffaccia nell’armadio, deciso a riprendere la ricerca del futon per cui – e soltanto per esso – era tornato a casa.

«È quello il “tizio pericoloso” che sta a casa con Orihime? Sembrano molto affiatati» commenta pacatamente Karin. Ha un ginocchio poggiato sul letto di suo fratello, le braccia ancora conserte e lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra, a occhieggiare i due ragazzi che conversano fra loro.

«Bah, forse a prima vista…» taglia corto Ichigo ma la sua voce suona più aspra di quanto non vorrebbe. Più che in qualsiasi altro momento, l’insinuazione che fra Grimmjow e Orihime potrebbe esserci un qualsiasi tipo d’intesa lo urta. È un’idea malata, andiamo, Inoue è solo una sua amica.

«Anche a una seconda o a una terza, te lo assicuro…» insiste Karin e l’ombra di un mezzo sorriso si allarga sulle sue labbra, quando Ichigo si ostina a tenerle le spalle, neanche volesse nasconderle l’espressione del suo viso. Come se non avesse imparato, in tutti quegli anni, che anche la sua schiena non riesce a non mostrare tutte le emozioni che Ichigo è incapace di mascherare.

«Comunque, anche se non è il mio genere, capisco il suo desiderio di tenersi quel tipo in casa».

«In che senso, scusa?».

Ichigo riemerge stringendo un futon arrotolato fra le mani e lo soppesa, fingendo di porre quella domanda con tutto il disinteresse del mondo ma l’impazienza che gli vena la voce lo tradisce immediatamente. Karin lo osserva di sottecchi, mentre mastica con cura le parole della successiva risposta.

«Oh, andiamo, fratellone, sto parlando dell’aspetto fisico. È un bel ragazzo».

«Beh, sì… si può dire che è uno che piace… se non lo senti parlare o non guardi quando si comporta da gorilla incivile!».

Ichigo indugia dubbioso su quelle ultime parole. Considerazioni sulla cattiva educazione dell’Arrancar a parte, persino lui, da uomo, deve ammettere che Grimmjow si presenta bene. Non è un fatto puramente estetico, la sua persona ha attirato il suo sguardo non poche volte nelle ultime diciotto ore e non sempre e non solo perché i frequenti scoppi d’ira dell’Arrancar lo costringono a una sorveglianza continua. Ora che lo osserva anche lui, avvicinandosi alla finestra e guardando fuori, senza l’urgenza della battaglia sulle spalle e con la possibilità di inquadrare i tratti del suo volto nella loro espressione meno feroce, mentirebbe se si ostinasse a sostenere che è solo un energumeno con un assurdo colore di capelli. C’è qualcosa di lui che lo ha sempre colpito, fin dal primo istante in cui gli si è presentato davanti, ed è quel paio di occhi troppo azzurri che lo fissano sempre con brama rabbiosa. Lo turbano, in qualche maniera, anche se non è sicuro che si tratti solo di sano terrore nei confronti di un avversario agguerrito.

«Cosa ne sai, magari a Orihime piace quel genere un po’… rude» lo punzecchia Karin e Ichigo sbotta, palesemente infastidito.

«Oh no! Inoue è una ragazza molto dolce, anche se… beh ha i suoi momenti. Ma di sicuro non è fatta per un tipo del genere. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che le dia sicurezza e sostegno».

«Qualcuno come te?».

«Karin, per piacere! Cos’è questa fissazione che vi è presa a tutti che fra me e Inoue c’è del tenero?».

Ichigo reagisce punto sul vivo, con più acrimonia di quanta non vorrebbe. È un sentimento che non sa spiegare a parole ma se lo sente al centro del cuore, il timore che a parlare troppo del suo legame con Orihime qualcosa si spezzi irrimediabilmente, come se non fosse ancora il caso di rivelarlo, come un germoglio delicato e ancora verde che non va assolutamente esposto alla luce diretta del sole o si brucerà in poche ore. È qualcosa che non ha ancora inquadrato bene ma a cui vuole arrivare da solo, un’emozione a cui non potrà dare forma se qualcun altro, all’esterno, gliene dirà il nome a forza.

«Il fatto che tu ti sia precipitato a mettere le tende in casa sua solo perché ospita un altro uomo, non trovi che sia abbastanza per sospettare?».

Il sorriso di Karin svanisce lentamente. Il ginocchio è ancora appoggiato sul materasso e lo sguardo è fisso sui due ragazzi ma una certa serietà s’insinua in un discorso che pareva canzonatorio fino a pochi istanti prima. Ichigo si gratta la nuca e posa il futon sul letto, come se non volesse altri fardelli a cui pensare mentre elabora le parole di sua sorella.

«È una mia amica e lui non è un uomo qualsiasi, non è una persona armata di buone intenzioni. È una… sottospecie di ex-maniaco omicida che ancora ha intenzione di delinquere! E non è il caso di lasciarli soli. Non dico che arriverebbe a farle davvero del male ma è Grimmjow, non ha pazienza e… sì, Inoue sembra riuscire a controllarlo ma c’è bisogno di qualcuno che prenda in mano la situazione, se quello parte per la tangente!».

«Potevi costringerlo a stare da noi, se avevi tanta voglia di tenero d’occhio personalmente…».

«Inoue ha deciso che doveva accollarsi lei la responsabilità di sorvegliarlo e io non ho intenzione di influenzare le sue scelte ma… aiutarla sì, se sono scelte pericolose».

«Ma se questo tipo è tanto mostruoso, perché ve lo siete scelto come alleato?».

A questo punto non c’è più traccia di divertimento nella voce di Karin. Si è voltata verso di lui e lo fissa nella penombra del tramonto con tutta la serietà di una sorella minore preoccupata. Una volta sarebbe stato facile sfuggirle e dirle che tutto andava bene ma negli ultimi tempi Ichigo ha imparato che sua sorella è cresciuta a sufficienza da non tollerare più di essere trattata come una bambina, anche se di certo non è ancora diventata un’adulta. Non del tutto, perlomeno.

«Grimmjow è sicuramente forte ma… non è solo quello. Non tutti gli Arrancar sono dei… mostri assetati di sangue e… Inoue è convinta che se lui restasse a contatto con gli esseri umani abbastanza a lungo e fosse esposto a esempi positivi potrebbe… non lo so, magari diventare meno insopportabile. Io… all’inizio pensavo che fosse una sciocchezza e neanche adesso sono del tutto convinto ma… non è solo che voglio fidarmi del giudizio di Inoue… voglio fidarmi anche della promessa che mi ha fatto. Forse mi sto soltanto illudendo e quel bastardo ci deluderà tutti ma… se diventasse davvero un nostro alleato… non lo so, probabilmente non cambierebbe nulla ma Grimmjow mi sembra sprecato a passare la vita consumandosi su un campo di battaglia fino ad autodistruggersi».

È il discorso più lungo che abbia fatto negli ultimi tempi e oggi sulle dichiarazioni altisonanti si sta consumando la voce. Ha l’impressione di essere al centro di un grande cambiamento, qualcosa che in qualche modo potrebbe influenzare persino gli equilibri della guerra fredda in cui sono stati tutti coinvolti. Il fatto che Karin si limiti ad annuire silenziosamente, senza deriderlo né mostrare qualche smorfia scettica di fronte al suo discorso, lo rincuora. Non è sicuro dei motivi che lo stanno spingendo ad agire così, preoccupandosi di un singolo individuo che fino a qualche anno prima è stato un suo acerrimo avversario, ma ha bisogno di sentirsi dire che non è impazzito o non sta gettando ogni cautela alle ortiche per inseguire un qualche demone interiore spuntato chissà perché a sussurrargli pensieri che lo distraggono.

Lancia un ultimo sguardo fuori dalla finestra: c’è Orihime che sorride e Grimmjow fa qualcosa che è una smorfia un po’ meno scocciata del solito e lo stomaco gli si annoda terribilmente. Ha fretta di raccogliere le sue cose e non vede l’ora di essere di nuovo fuori. Ogni minuto passato lontano da quei due sembra sprecato e gli mette addosso il terrore – stupido, immotivato, venuto da chissà dove – di essere messo sempre più da parte.


	5. Capitolo 4: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, andiamo a lavorar~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso un po' per tutto: per il ritardo mostruoso, perché avevo promesso "fra qualche settimana" E INVEKIE i mesi sono volati; per il titolo di questo capitolo, che più idiota non si può; perché, quando smetto di scrivere per troppo tempo, poi mi si rovesciano tutte le parole assieme tutte in una volta e JESUS TAKE MY WHEEL, vado a sbattere e ne escono fuori polpettoni di paragrafi tutti confusi e intrecciati come questo qui. La storia comincia a ingranare, anche se io ho un mondo di dubbi, ma stavolta giuro solennemente che proverò a essere più regolare negli aggiornamenti, prima che diventiate tutti vecchi e questa fic sia ancora ferma al quinto capitol. Detto ciò, rompo gli indugi e vi lascio alla lettura, e soprattutto ringrazio chiunque abbia messo questa storia fra i preferiti e chi mi sta commentando. Non mi merito tutta questa attenzione, vi ringrazio e buona lettura! ;;♥

«Che cosa dovrei fare?!».

Yoruichi sbadiglia, incurante del paio di occhi azzurri assurdamente grandi che la fissano con astio, e si lecca una zampa, risistemandosi le vibrisse. Soltanto dopo si decide a rispondere.

«Dovrai usare questa “Soluzione Speciale Scaccia-Spiriti” per delimitare le aree sensibili ed evitare che gli Hollow scorrazzino per la città senza controllo. Consideralo un modo per marcare il territorio, se vuoi».

«Non ho bisogno di un fottuto spruzzino, per quello!» sbotta il ragazzo, afferrando lo spruzzatore e buttandolo a terra senza tanti complimenti.

«Ragazzo, non è della stagione degli amori che stiamo parlando» sbuffa annoiata la gatta, fermando il mesto rotolare dell’oggetto con una zampa e rispedendoglielo contro i piedi. Poi si siede sulle zampe posteriori e resta a fissarlo, gli occhi gialli in attesa, come se stessero fronteggiando un moccioso qualsiasi.

Grimmjow è incazzato. È il suo primo giorno di lavoro nel suo vestito da finto essere umano, si trova sul tetto di un condominio a orari improbabili e già ne ha le palle piene. Quando si è parlato di bonus e di combattere altri Hollow, a tutto avrebbe pensato fuorché a un lavoro da spazzino di quarta categoria. E sarebbe pronto a farsi sentire con ben più che qualche strepito, non foss’altro che ancora non ha capito come cavarsi fuori da quella prigione di carne succhia-poteri.

«Fatemi uscire da sto coso e ve li sistemo io, gli Hollow. A colpi di zanpakuto!» ghigna lui, sollevando lo spruzzatore sulla punta del piede, per poi lanciarlo in aria. Quello rotea su se stesso, salendo oltre il suo capo, e quando ricade, lui è pronto ad afferrarlo saldamente fra le dita. Comincia a prendere dimestichezza con il suo nuovo corpo, dopo una settimana di tentativi testardi. È ancora troppo lento per i suoi gusti e non abbastanza potente ma non se ne fa un cruccio: lo costringerà a obbedire completamente ai suoi ritmi, per lo meno finché non riuscirà a liberarsene.

«Kisuke ha detto che i tuoi poteri sono ancora instabili, quindi per ora lo spruzzatore va più che bene» conclude laconica Yoruichi, senza muovere un baffo. Le dimostrazioni di abilità del giovanottone tutto muscoli e poco cervello che ha scelto di tenere a bada personalmente non la impressionano più di tanto, sarebbe in grado di fare di meglio e con il solo uso della coda.

«Come può uno come te obbedire a quel coso col cappello?!».

L’Espada è frustrato e anche un tantino deluso da quell’ultima affermazione. Possibile che anche un animale così figo si faccia mettere nel sacco da un disgustoso Shinigami dall’aria ambigua? Si scrocchia il collo, mascherando assai male l’irrequietezza che gli fa tamburellare il terreno con la suola della scarpa a un ritmo sempre più convulso.

«Generalmente neanch’io gli do molto retta, Kisuke ha sempre la testa troppo fra le nuvole ma su queste cose ha occhio. È lui che ha dato la spinta giusta a Ichigo per tirare fuori tutto il suo potenziale nascosto, dopotutto».

Yoruichi commenta tranquillamente la sua affermazione, stiracchiandosi vistosamente e sbattendogli in faccia una calma ostentata che dovrebbe irritarlo ancora di più ma che ha invece l’opposto effetto di rendere vane le sue proteste, tanto da costringere Grimmjow a ripiegare su un atteggiamento più dimesso, almeno per non fare la figura del pivellino capriccioso.

«Pfui, io non ho bisogno di aiutini!» insiste, mandando a farsi benedire l’ultimo dei suoi propositi e, per un attimo, gli sembra quasi che il gatto nero ridacchi sotto i baffi ma è un’impressione così veloce che non ha neanche tempo di rendersene pienamente conto.

«Se Ichigo ha avuto un aiutino, non vedo perché tu non dovresti averlo. Si tratta di essere alla pari, mmh?».

«Guarda che non sono scemo! L’ho capito che i tre quarti della roba che mi volete far fare servono a voi, mica a me!» Grimmjow ringhia, tanto per sottolineare che il gatto sarà anche il capo ma lui non fa nulla che non gli piaccia. E gli ordini non gli piacciono, mai, a meno che non sia lui a darli.

«Resta sempre un quarto che conviene a te» commenta laconica Yoruichi e una sottile impazienza traspare dietro i suoi occhi ambrati. Allevare mocciosi piagnucoloni non è una delle sue priorità, neanche quando possiedono un certo potenziale come il giuggiolone che ha di fronte. Kisuke dovrà pagargliela cara per averle sbolognato una tale piattola, questo è poco ma sicuro.

«Potrei sempre decidere che non mi conviene e basta» Grimmjow ghigna e si sente come se improvvisamente avesse la zanpakuto dalla parte dell’elsa. Il gatto non gli risponde, limitandosi a fissarlo con sguardo neutrale, e lui crede di poter tirare la corda ancora un po’.

«Se mi gira, posso anche prenderne e tornamene nell’Hueco Mundo, ah!» conclude e si pianta i pugni sui fianchi, sfoderando la sua migliore occhiata dall’alto in basso… che va persa, perché Yoruichi spicca un balzo e gli atterra sul capo.

«Bene, campione, fammi vedere come apri una Garganta per tornare a casa, su».

Yoruichi è un peso leggero ma gli schiaccia il ciuffo e la sua coda gli solletica la nuca in maniera irritante. A tutta prima lui resiste all’impulso di alzare le mani e provare ad acchiapparla e si limita a berciare piccato: «Bella roba, genio! Fammi uscire da questo fottuto gigai di merda e ti faccio vedere come la apro in due secondi!».

«Oh, allora le ascolti le spiegazioni. Visto che apprendi così in fretta, apri bene le orecchie, perché quello che dico non lo ripeterò».

La gatta si puntella sulle zampe davanti e allunga il collo oltre la sua testa, fissandolo negli occhi sottosopra.

«La tua trasformazione è stata troppo improvvisa. Sei instabile e qualsiasi mutamento improvviso di reiatsu potrebbe far collassare la tua anima e farti regredire non allo stato di un bambino ma a quello di un Gillian senza coscienza. Adesso, vediamo se sai rispondere a questa domanda: conosci un posto vicino a te con tanto, tanto reiatsu nell’atmosfera?».

«Risparmiami la lezioncina, lo so che stai parlando dell’Hueco Mundo» sbuffa Grimmjow, stropicciandosi il volto con impazienza. Quelle parole gliele ha già ripetute, con tono notevolmente più mellifluo e irritante, l’ex-Capitano e lui continua a non crederci.

«Ma è una stronzata! Io non mi sento affatto più instabile, sto da dio, ho tutti i miei poteri indietro!».

«Davvero? Dimmi, come ci si sente dalle parti del tuo buco Hollow, mmh?».

Yoruichi è sorniona come solo un gatto sa essere e per un attimo Grimmjow si sente tentato dall’idea di risponderle male pur di non darle soddisfazione. Un secondo dopo, tuttavia, ha chiuso gli occhi, giusto per soddisfare personalmente quella curiosità malsana. Come vuole che ci si senta ad avere una voragine in mezzo all’anima? La sensazione di incompletezza che si raddensa man mano che sposta la sua percezione tutta attorno alla sua pancia la conosce bene, la conoscono tutti gli Arrancar. Il punto è che loro hanno imparato a tenerla a bada, è anche quello sforzo sovrumano che li ha resi Gillian coscienti e poi Adjuchas e Vasto Lorde e quindi Arrancar.

Ma adesso che ci si immerge dentro fino in fondo, non può fare a meno di notare qualcosa che sente fin troppo bene fin da quando è ritornato adulto: quella che prima era una cicatrice sanata e dai confini netti al centro del suo essere, adesso è come una ferita dai bordi strappati, che minaccia di aprirsi di più a ogni secondo che passa.

La fame insaziabile di morte e distruzione che fa impazzire di dolore ogni Hollow di basso livello è un ricordo sbiadito della sua condizione iniziale e ora sembra di nuovo un po’ più difficile da controllare. Detesta dare ragione a chiunque non sia lui ma immagina benissimo cosa accadrebbe se tornasse nell’Hueco Mundo: con tutto quel cibo da cacciare ci vorrebbe così poco per perdere il controllo, lasciarsi trascinare dalla voglia di uccidere, e poi arriverebbe la furia e non ci sarebbe più niente da fare.

La regressione è un problema praticamente inesistente per gli Espada ma eccola diventata una possibilità lontana ma concreta proprio per lui, fra tutti. Il terrore di perdere la sua coscienza e la libertà di essere e poter fare quello che gli pare è un sentimento che ha sperato di non dover provare mai più. Maledizione a Nnoitra, se non fosse morto, avrebbe proceduto a sbranarlo un pezzo alla volta già da parecchio!

«Cosa… cosa cazzo te ne frega, eh? Tanto a me non succederà niente! Instabile?! Ah, fammi il piacere! Potrei controllarmi benissimo da solo, sono forte io!».

Allunga la mano, ancora premuta contro il viso, e fa per acchiappare la coda di Yoruichi ma il gatto gli sfugge, spiccando un balzo rapidissimo e atterrando di fronte a lui in meno di un battito di ciglia. Grimmjow per un attimo se ne resta a bocca aperta. È sempre stato sicuro di essere molto veloce, che qualcuno possa batterlo con così tanta facilità non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.

«Bene, piccolo forzuto, se questo è l’atteggiamento che hai intenzione di continuare a tenere con me, sappi che provvederò personalmente a tirarti fuori da quel gigai e farti rispedire da Kisuke nel tuo mondo nel giro di mezza giornata. Da quel momento in poi sarai solo in mezzo ai tuoi simili ma, se dovessi perdere il controllo, sappi che nessuno potrà venire in tuo aiuto. _Io_ non permetterò che nessuno venga in tuo aiuto. Siamo nel bel mezzo di una crisi nel mondo degli spiriti, come non se ne vedeva da secoli, se devi diventare un intralcio, sarà un piacere liberarsi della tua fastidiosa presenza!».

L’aura giallastra che circonda la figura di Yoruichi avvampa come una fiamma gonfiata dal vento e Grimmjow la percepisce chiaramente, così come chiaramente sente quanto pericoloso sia quell’essere dal corpo minuto, molto più di quanto non avrebbe immaginato. Non è forte come Aizen ma non è un avversario da sottovalutare e poi ha esperienza, un’esperienza che avverte distintamente dai suoi gesti e dal modo in cui lo fronteggia, pronto persino ad attaccarlo pur di ridurlo a più miti consigli. Il dubbio attraversa la mente dell’Espada in un rarissimo momento di riflessione ma non può semplicemente ammettere la sua temporanea sconfitta così su due piedi. Deve ripiegare in maniera dignitosa, maledizione.

«Vi servo così tanto, uh?» insinua, ficcandosi le mani in tasca e chinandosi in avanti, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure sottili nel tentativo di dare a vedere che, no, il discorso di prima non lo ha impressionato affatto.

«Ci serve chiunque sappia tenere in mano una spada senza ficcarsela in un occhio» commenta asciutta Yoruichi e Grimmjow non sa se dare nuovamente di matto o glissare su quell’ultimo insulto senza curarsene.

Però per la prima volta in vita sua l’idea di restare solo e abbandonato a se stesso non lo esalta affatto. Ci sono cose grosse in gioco, non vuole essere tagliato fuori da tutto e finire per essere una comparsa ai margini dei rivolgimenti che potrebbero accadere nel prosieguo della guerra. Vuole essere al centro di tutto, protagonista di quella storia assurda molto più di quel cretino di Kurosaki, che non sa neanche sconfiggere un avversario senza ridursi al lumicino.

«E allora perché non passiamo direttamente alle cose serie?» ribatte, senza avere intenzione di dargliela completamente vinta.

«Perché devi prima dimostrare di saper padroneggiare i fondamentali, ragazzo».

Yoruichi gli dà le spalle e Grimmjow fa un passo verso di lei, intenzionato a seguirla, ma la vede voltarsi all’improvviso e tirare una zampata allo spruzzatore che ha lasciato ricadere a terra durante la discussione. Il movimento è tanto fluido e improvviso che l’Espada ha appena il tempo di sollevare il braccio e afferrare lo spruzzatore prima che gli colpisca il volto.

«Mmh, i riflessi non sono male…» annuisce Yoruichi con fare compunto e Grimmjow si sente personalmente offeso dalla sua aria di sufficienza, pronto a ribattere nella maniera più cafona che gli passi per la testa.

«Ma che… cazzo?!».

Non riesce a terminare la frase. Scarta di lato d’istinto, meno velocemente di quanto desidererebbe ma abbastanza da evitare il colpo di una coda enorme alle sue spalle, che si abbatte sulle mattonelle consumate del tetto su cui lui e Yoruichi sostano dall’inizio del mattino. Una pioggia di polvere e frammenti di cotto lo investono ma Grimmjow è già sulla difensiva, il busto proteso in avanti e la mano che scatta al fianco, per stringere la zanpakuto e ritrovarsi invece ad artigliare nient’altro che aria.

«Mi spieghi come cazzo faccio ad abbattere sto coso? A calci?!».

È un Hollow di livello così infimo che, in condizioni normali, non si sarebbe neanche disturbato a muoversi. Avrebbe assorbito il colpo e poi lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi senza neanche tirar fuori la spada. Il mostro, una specie di lungo cobra dal volto antropomorfo coperto da una maschera, continua ad agitare il lungo tronco serpentiforme, strisciando nella sua direzione. Qualcosa di sottile e oblungo attraversa lo spazio che li separa e Grimmjow la afferra mentre è ancora in volo, serrandoci le dita lunghe attorno.

«Oh, finalmente qualcosa per colpir…» la voce gli muore in gola all’improvviso, mentre fa scorrere il pollice sullo stecco di un materiale non identificato di un nero lucido, che si apre rivelando la vera identità dell’oggetto che gli è stato lanciato.

«… un ventaglio? Che me ne faccio di un fottutissimo ventaglio?!» urla ma non ha tempo di prendersela con il suo nuovo maestro, perché l’Hollow si protende in avanti con un sibilo e cerca di colpirlo.

«E levati dai coglioni, tu!».

Richiude il ventaglio e glielo sbatte contro la testa ma l’efficacia di quel colpo è minima. D’altronde non è una spada, in che altro modo può sperare di sconfiggerlo? Sventagliandolo a morte?!

«Lo apri e lo agiti contro di lui» la voce pacata del gatto conferma i suoi peggiori timori e Grimmjow si volta nella direzione da cui lo sente parlare, ritrovandoselo seduto sul tetto del condominio di fronte, a lisciarsi il pelo in tutta tranquillità.

«Buona percezione del nemico ma vediamo come te la cavi a usare armi non ortodosse, ragazzo. Non si chiama “Ventaglio Taglia-Spiriti” per niente. Più forte lo sventoli, più profondo sarà il taglio che gli infliggerai».

Yoruichi tace, nonostante l’Espada la fissi in attesa di ulteriori spiegazioni. Ciò che gli ha spiegato è talmente assurdo che fa fatica a crederci. Usare un ventaglio per combattere un nemico è l’idea più idiota che potessero propinargli ma più l’Hollow lo incalza e più la situazione si fa critica. È già stanco di saltellare da un tetto all’altro per difendersi, vuole attaccare, è quello il modo in cui gli piace combattere. Si decide a riaprire il ventaglio, che a una seconda occhiata risulta composto da uno strano metallo liscio e duttile, che per flessibilità si avvicina molto a quella del tessuto di cui di solito è fatto. C’è l’ideogramma del vento impresso al centro esatto e una complicata serie di sutra vergati in caratteri minuscoli e con una calligrafia antiquata, che Grimmjow non degna neanche di una seconda occhiata.

Prova ad agitare il ventaglio con poca convinzione e una lama di vento colpisce alcune tegole sotto il corpo dell’Hollow, frantumandole nell’impatto.

«Oh… cazzo… allora funziona davvero…» bisbiglia Grimmjow fra sé e sé e impugna il ventaglio con più decisione, preparandosi ad assestare il secondo colpo direttamente sull’Hollow. Un mezzo ghigno gli compare sulla faccia al pensiero di poter finalmente ribaltare la situazione a suo vantaggio e nel modo che gli piace di più: distruggendo.

«Funziona anche meglio se pronunci la formula magica. O almeno questo è quello che assicura Kisuke» esclama Yoruichi alle sue spalle, ma sempre fuori dal raggio d’azione del combattimento.

«Che cosa?!» sbotta Grimmjow ma non ha tempo per arrabbiarsi. L’Hollow è quasi su di lui, quando decide di saltare all’indietro, appoggiandosi completamente sul tallone più arretrato e caricando il braccio come se stesse per apprestarsi a lanciare un kunai. Tutto quello che fa è spingere con forza il ventaglio in avanti, tirandosi dietro più aria possibile. La folata di vento che produce si trasforma in una lama sottile e affilata, che apre uno squarcio ampio e netto in un fianco dell’Hollow.

«Woah! Sta roba fa meno schifo di quello che sembra! Di che formula magica andavi cianciando?».

Gli occhi di Grimmjow brillano per la contentezza, come quelli di un bambino alle prese con un nuovo giocattolo, e neanche si volta per fare quella domanda. La sua attenzione è rivolta tutta al ventaglio che stringe fra le mani, mentre si perde a valutare tutti i possibili modi che ha di usarlo per ferire l’avversario in modi ben più letali.

«Kisuke dice che serve a rendere gli effetti del ventaglio più potenti…».

«Ah, davvero? E quale sarebbe?».

I grandi occhi gialli di Yoruichi fissano la schiena dell’Espada e per qualche istante non risponde, osservando con estrema attenzione quali saranno le mosse successive alla sua rivelazione.

«… “O Potente Spirito del Vento, prestami la tua forza e aiutami a sconfiggere il nemico nel Nome della Giustizia”… penso che suonasse più o meno così».

«Piuttosto che recitare una roba del genere, mi strappo le palle a mani nude!» sbraita Grimmjow e si volta a fissarla per un solo istante con uno sguardo così serio che il gatto non dubita della serietà di quella promessa.

«Sei meno credulone di Ichigo, impressionante. Ma decisamente più avventato… alle tue spalle».

Il ragazzo neanche si gira a guardare, si limita a balzare all’indietro ed evitare il colpo di coda che gli passa sotto i piedi. Comincia a riprendere confidenza con i suoi sensi, nonostante quella prigione di carne li ottunda in maniera impressionante, come ovatta posata sugli occhi e sulle orecchie a impedirgli di percepire con nettezza il mondo che lo circonda.

L’Hollow perde copiosamente sangue dalla ferita e lo incalza con la disperazione di una preda braccata e messa all’angolo che sta tentando il tutto per tutto pur di non soccombere. È questione di pochi attimi, il tempo che Grimmjow avverta un soffio di brezza sottile sfiorargli la pelle. È poco ma gli è sufficiente arrampicarsi sul punto più alto di quel tetto spiovente e saltare sulla schiena del nemico sfruttando la piccola corrente d’aria che si crea con l’attrito. La lama di vento che colpisce l’Hollow serpentiforme va a fondo e quasi lo taglia in due, bloccandolo mentre volta la testa per attaccarlo.

«E adesso, vediamo di darti il colpo finale» sussurra, famelico, e si avvicina alla bestia rantolante, con la stessa sicurezza che ha con i poteri addosso e quell’aria da pantera affamata che non lo abbandona nemmeno ora che occupa un gigai.

«Va bene così».

Yoruichi gli balza sul polso, arrampicandosi fino alla spalla e sedendoci sopra, cosa che ingoffisce alquanto i suoi movimenti.

«Come?! Se non lo ammazzo, quello dopo si riprende, non ho fatto tutta questa fatica per nulla!» protesta Grimmjow e prova a scrollarsela di dosso ma il gatto asseconda i suoi movimenti e gli artiglia la maglietta, lacerandogli tessuto e pelle e costringendolo a un infastidito ma momentaneo silenzio.

«Non siamo nell’Hueco Mundo, non puoi mangiarlo. Adesso aspetteremo che arrivi Ichigo e che purifichi la sua anima per mandarlo nella Soul Society».

«Umpf! Ma vi siete mai chiesti se c’abbiamo voglia di venirci, nel vostro “paradiso” pieno di regole assurde? E poi non ho fatto tutta ‘sta fatica per servire il nemico mezzo morto a Kurosaki su un piatto d’argento!» sbraita l’Espada indignato e, a sottolineare quelle parole, pesta un piede sulle tegole inzaccherate del sangue denso e scuro dell’Hollow, che rantola affannato davanti a lui.

«La sparizione di un Hollow invece della sua purificazione desterebbe troppi sospetti su cosa sta accadendo qui a Karakura. E poi Ichigo è stato lasciato da solo a tenere a bada questa abnorme e innaturale concentrazione di Hollow per le vie della città. Ha bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile».

Il ghigno che si allarga sul volto fino a qualche istante prima scontento di Grimmjow è così prevedibile che anche a Yoruichi quasi scappa da ridere. Lo conosce da poco ma le è bastato per intuire i tratti predominanti del suo caratteraccio. Sa essere così palese nelle sue dimostrazioni di intolleranza che individuare i punti deboli e gli argomenti su cui ama essere sollecitato è stato facile, può quasi affermare che sia stato lui stesso a dirglielo. È chiaro soprattutto che ha una specie di ossessione per Ichigo, che sfocia in una rivalità continua ed estenuante. A battere su quel tasto, potrebbe persino costringerlo a camminare sulle mani vestito soltanto con un gonnellino hawaiano, ma non sarebbe giusto approfittarsi così tanto dell’ennesimo tontolone che le tocca addestrare.

«Ah! Lo sapevo che quell’impedito da solo non se la poteva cavare. Ci credo che ha bisogno di un aiuto da parte del sottoscritto, eccome se ci credo!».

«Bene, ora che ti sei convinto, penso che potrò mettere una buona parola per un piccolo bonus. Ho sentito che un divano-letto vi farebbe comodo» commenta annoiata Yoruichi, facendo ondeggiare pigramente la coda da destra verso sinistra.

«A Kurosaki, forse! È una settimana che dorme sul pavimento perché non è abbastanza sveglio da riuscire a raggiungere il divano per primo!» si vanta Grimmjow, portandosi le mani sui fianchi e guardandosi attorno come se avesse appena raccontato il resoconto di una cruenta battaglia che lo ha visto vincitore.

«Impressionante, sono colpita» sbadiglia il gatto, con un sarcasmo che però il ragazzo non coglie affatto. I loro allenamenti nei prossimi giorni si prospettano mostruosamente noiosi, se l’Espada non aguzzerà un po’ l’ingegno e non la smetterà di prendere le sue battute per sinceri complimenti.

~

«Buonasera».

Ichigo spinge la porta d’ingresso e fa pochi passi all’interno del bilocale, cavandosi le scarpe per appoggiarle contro il muro, quando una sonora gomitata lo fa inciampare e lo costringe a rovinare in avanti, finendo gattoni sul pavimento.

«E spostati, quanto sei lento!» sbotta Grimmjow e lo scavalca, facendo un passo all’interno dell’appartamento.

«Ti ho detto di toglierti le scarpe, quando entri in casa!» lo richiama Ichigo e si rialza sulle ginocchia, lanciandogli un’occhiata a dir poco assassina, nonostante il ragazzo gli dia le spalle e neanche se ne accorga.

«No!».

La replica arriva con tanto di risata fragorosa e prepotente a distruggere la poca pazienza che già il sostituto Shinigami ha nei suoi confronti. Passa meno di un istante, neanche il tempo di pensarci e Ichigo è già scattato in avanti, come spinto da un riflesso condizionato, e lo afferra con entrambe le mani per una caviglia. Grimmjow incespica e cade, facendo esattamente la sua fine, e il ragazzo si ritiene sufficientemente soddisfatto da sfregarsi le mani e richiudere la porta alle sue spalle, prima che qualche vicino decida di impicciarsi per tutto il rumore che stanno facendo.

«Non sei nell’Hueco Mundo, ti ho già ripetuto un centinaio di volte che devi comportarti in maniera più civil… umpf!».

Ichigo non riesce a finire la frase, perché un piede dell’Espada gli arriva dritto in faccia e lui si ritrova a finire a gambe all’aria, la testa che sbatte in un rumore sordo contro il parquet e rimbomba di dolore.

«Risparmiami i rimproveri, mi stai già attaccato al culo tutto il giorno, hai rotto abbastanza!» sbraita, mettendosi a sedere e sfilandosi con rabbia una scarpa. Gliela tira e il ragazzo fa appena a tempo a spostare la testa per schivarla. Quando Grimmjow fa per lanciargli la seconda, lui è già scattato in piedi e gli ha afferrato il polso, impedendogli di fare altri danni.

«Non mi fa per niente piacere farti da baby-sitter ma devo, visto quanto sei instabile!».

Quella parola gliel’hanno già ripetuta troppe volte in una giornata sola, perché l’Espada la ingoi senza protestare. Peggio ancora, Kurosaki gli ha messo le mani addosso ed è troppo vicino, in altri luoghi sarebbe morto sul posto senza possibilità di appello. Non ha con sé la zanpakuto e non è nel suo mondo, purtroppo, così si limita a torcere il braccio e afferrare il polso del sostituto Shinigami. Poi non gli resta che scattare in avanti e artigliargli il polso dell’altra mano, inchiodandolo al pavimento in uno schianto secco.

Le sue mosse sono tanto fluide e rapide che Ichigo si ritrova a fissarlo a pancia all’aria troneggiare sopra di lui, mettendoci ben più di qualche secondo a elaborare il modo in cui è stato appena atterrato. I grandi occhi azzurri dell’Espada lo fissano sgranati dalla rabbia e ogni muscolo del suo corpo è teso all’inverosimile come la corda di un violino. A volte sottovaluta quanto può essere reattivo alla minima provocazione e, per quanto Ichigo sia certo di poterlo contenere, preferirebbe non dover arrivare ogni volta ai ferri corti con lui… se solo quel dannato non gli desse così tanto sui nervi!

«Se non vuoi essere toccato… smettila di comportarti come un animale!» sibila, mettendo da parte ogni diplomazia e rivolgendogli una smorfia a denti stretti. Grimmjow si china ancora di più su di lui, la rabbia che gli scorre nelle vene e gli fa aumentare la presa sulla pelle del ragazzo. Il suo atteggiamento altezzoso e i suoi sguardi orgogliosi sono una delle poche cose al mondo capaci di fargli perdere davvero ogni briciola del suo già misero auto-controllo. Ora come ora vorrebbe solo spaccarlo di pugni o prenderlo a morsi o qualsiasi cosa possa fargli male ed essere estremamente dolorosa.

Invece un oggetto non identificato si frappone fra i loro visi ed entrambi sobbalzano, mentre si rendono conto di essersi concentrati così tanto sull’altro da non accorgersi di quello che stava accadendo attorno a loro.

«Smettetela!».

Il volto di Orihime li fissa dall’alto, corrucciato da una miriade di piccole rughe fra le sopracciglia. Indossa un grembiule bianco e, per una volta, non c’è ombra dell’espressione comprensiva con cui sorveglia i loro soliti bisticci. Una settimana di forzata convivenza con loro e con il loro modo di interagire è bastato a far crollare una pazienza che i suoi amici giudicavano infinita. Non è soltanto il timore che possano ferirsi a smuoverla; quel genere di interazione violenta, fatta di insulti e provocazioni costanti, è per lei fonte di disagio continuo. Non è abituata a rapportarsi agli altri in quel modo, ha imparato ad avanzare le sue ragioni con chiunque, anche il peggiore dei suoi nemici, senza aggredire e ogni litigio le riporta sempre alla mente ricordi più o meno sgradevoli dalle conseguenze fin troppo definitive.

«E se non volessi?» insinua Grimmjow e le rivolge un ghigno sarcastico, sfidandola a replicare violentemente, magari anche tirandogli in faccia quell’arnese di metallo che stringe fra le mani in quel momento.

«Puoi… puoi tornare a mangiare la spazzatura, come… come hai fatto l’altro ieri… hai detto che ti è piaciuta molto o sbaglio?».

La voce della ragazza è tranquilla ma un’impressione di ansia e tensione logorante ne sprigiona fuori e rende le sue parole notevolmente più minacciose di quanto non sembrino a tutta prima. Grimmjow avrebbe quasi voglia di risponderle per le rime ma di passare un’altra sera a stomaco vuoto, soltanto perché non sa cucinarsi il cibo da solo e non ha ancora quegli assurdi foglietti di carta che gli servono per procurarsene, non se ne parla.

Si limita a storcere il naso e sollevarsi in un’unica spinta, che lo riporta in piedi con sospetta velocità per uno della sua stazza. Abbassa lo sguardo su Orihime, che continua ad osservarlo senza muoversi, ma la sua apparente imperturbabilità non lo inganna: anche a quella distanza percepisce il battito accelerato del suo cuore e il ritmo veloce e affannato del suo respiro. È in completa agitazione, che sia per paura o per una rabbia che non sa esprimere non gli interessa, l’importante è che non sia indifferente alle sue provocazioni.

«Ah, che palle!» si limita a berciare, prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso il divano.

La ragazza sospira silenziosamente e Ichigo, ancora seduto a terra, osserva le sue spalle cascare all’improvviso, il petto grande sollevarsi e abbassarsi rapidamente e un sottile tremore attraversarle le braccia e le gambe, mentre prova a rilassarsi. Non dev’essere facile per lei trovarsi a tenere testa a uno come Grimmjow, anche ora che non ha alcun potere da usare contro di loro, a parte il suo pessimo carattere. Si rialza e fa un passo verso di lei e Orihime è così concentrata sul suo respiro che si accorge della sua mano sulla spalla solo quando gliela stringe dolcemente. La sua presa è calda e sicura e ha il potere di alleviare almeno in parte il grumo acido di rabbia, che la ragazza non vuole permettersi di provare per nessuno.

«Tutto… tutto bene?» esordisce Ichigo, chinandosi un po’ verso di lei, e lo sguardo ambrato di Orihime si solleva in direzione del sorriso incerto che gli piega gli angoli della bocca all’insù. C’è una lieve sfumatura d’imbarazzo negli occhi di Ichigo, che lei si affretta a placare annuendo furiosamente, per non metterlo ulteriormente in difficoltà.

«Scusa, abbiamo esagerato come al solito» continua, passandosi la mano libera fra i capelli in un gesto contrito ma Orihime si affretta a scuotere la testa, sperando che lui non noti il rossore sottile che le imporpora le guance, ora che sono così vicini.

«Allora, che si mangia stasera?» li interrompe Grimmjow, ancora seduto sul divano, le braccia lunghe che circondano quasi tutto il bordo e la testa gettata all’indietro, a fissarli con sommo disgusto. Tutte quelle carinerie gli danno i brividi ma quei due non capiscono e continuano a comportarsi in maniera troppo umana per i suoi gusti.

«Oh, già… la cena… ho dimenticato di andarla a prendere!» esclama, schiaffandosi una mano sulla fronte.

«Sei proprio un coglione…» commenta scocciato Grimmjow, schioccando la lingua contro il palato in un rumore che fa imbestialire Ichigo ancora più dell’insulto.

«Me ne sono dimenticato per colpa tua! Se non ti fossi messo ad attaccare briga con quel cane…!» sbraita il sostituto Shinigami, puntandogli un dito contro, ma prima che possa continuare Orihime si para in mezzo a loro a gambe larghe, agitando le braccia come se volesse spiccare il volo.

«Time… time-out, ragazzi! Non c’è bisogno di litigare! Alla cena ho pensato io!».

«Sempre detto che è più intelligente di te» ghigna soddisfatto l’Espada e fa per alzarsi, non prima di aver buttato un occhio sul sedere che si è ritrovato quasi davanti alla faccia all’improvviso. Una vista decisamente migliore della faccia corrucciata di Kurosaki, lo deve ammettere.

«Non ho mai messo in dubbio che Inoue fosse più intell… scusa… cosa… cosa hai detto? Hai… hai cucinato tu?!».

Il ragazzo ci prova a modulare il tono della voce ma lo sconvolgimento che lo assale alle spalle all’improvviso lo fa impallidire visibilmente, mentre fissa l’amica con sguardo stralunato.

«Sì!» commenta entusiasta Orihime, rivolgendogli un sorriso che va da un orecchio all’altro.

«Da quando siete qui hai sempre comprato da mangiare per tutti, Kurosaki-kun. Non è giusto che spendi tutti i tuoi soldi per noi, lascia che ti aiuti!».

Ichigo vorrebbe dirle con tutto il cuore che il suo aiuto è sempre gradito ma non altrettanto le sue… doti culinarie. Ha provato una volta sola in vita sua un piatto cucinato dall’amica alla sua personalissima maniera e dire che è terrorizzato alla sola idea di riprovarci è un eufemismo. Era cosciente che prima o poi questo momento sarebbe arrivato e ha cercato le parole più giuste per trasmetterle il messaggio, ma dopo una settimana non c’è stata frase sufficientemente delicata con cui introdurre l’argomento. È Orihime, fra loro, quella che con le spiegazioni se la sa cavare meglio, non certo lui.

«Sì ma non vorrei che ti fossimo d’intralcio per il lavoro e tutte le altre faccende che hai da sbrigare…».

«Non c’è nessun problema, dovrei comunque preparare la cena per me. Lo faccio anche per voi, si tratta solo di aumentare le dosi!».

Il viso dell’amica sprizza positività da tutti i pori, tanto che il ragazzo si trova in dubbio all’idea di parlarle francamente e confessarle che, piuttosto che mangiare uno dei piatti preparati da lei, preferirebbe darsi al digiuno meditativo.

«Oh, allora, dov’è sta roba?» bercia Grimmjow dalla cucina, avvicinandosi alla pentola che troneggia al centro dei fornelli e facendo per sollevarne il coperchio.

«Ci penso io, voi sedetevi!» lo anticipa Orihime, saltellando in direzione dell’Espada e facendogli gentilmente cenno di sedersi. Sotto lo sguardo meravigliato di Ichigo, quello storce un po’ il naso ma poi segue l’invito.

Il sostituto Shinigami indugia a lungo, in piedi dietro la sedia, mentre osserva l’amica sollevare il coperchio da una grossa casseruola e lasciarne fuoriuscire una nube di vapore che si dissolve rapidamente sopra la sua testa.

«Ho preparato della carne, visto che a Grimmjow piace tanto» spiega, afferrando i manici con le presine e posando la casseruola sulla tavola. Ichigo stringe le nocche attorno allo schienale della sedia, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro come se stesse saltellando su una distesa di carboni ardenti a piedi nudi.

«Non ti siedi, Kurosaki-kun?» nota, fermandosi per un istante col mestolo per aria e un piatto già in una mano.

«Dai, muovi il culo, che ho fame!».

Lo sguardo del ragazzo saetta alternativamente dal volto interrogativo di Orihime a quello scocciato di Grimmjow. Vorrebbe avere il dono telepatico di comunicare nella mente per avvertire l’Espada del casino in cui si stanno ficcando entrambi ma quello neanche sta guardando nella sua direzione, troppo intento a fissare il pasto che gli viene ancora una volta negato. Proprio l’unica volta in cui vorrebbe che lo guardasse negli occhi, il maledetto si distrae! Ichigo non sa più che pesci prendere e alla fine si siede, annuendo fra sé e sé.

«Mi raccomando, Inoue, servi la porzione più grossa a Grimmjow» borbotta incazzato, ficcando uno sguardo serio in faccia al rivale, seduto proprio di fronte a lui dall’altro lato del tavolo.

Orihime gli rivolge un’occhiata stranita e la sua attenzione si posa sull’espressione dell’Espada, così affamata e impaziente da farle tenerezza. Le sembra sempre di trovarsi davanti il bambino iperattivo e capriccioso che era stato fino a una settimana prima ma si tiene quel pensiero per sé: lui è così orgoglioso che si arrabbierebbe al solo paventare un paragone del genere!

«E va bene, allora ne metterò di più nel tuo piatto, dopotutto sei anche più grande di noi due, hai bisogno di mangiare di più!».

Gli sorride e cala il mestolo nella casseruola quattro volte, piazzandogli poi davanti un piatto così ricolmo e fumante da doverlo tenere a due mani. Grimmjow rivolge uno sguardo vittorioso allo Shinigami ma il ghignetto rabbioso che riceve in cambio non lo soddisfa. Non è abbastanza incazzato perché è stato lui a ricevere favoritismi dall’umana, il che gli suona strano. Non ha voglia di indagare oltre, non in questo momento. Ha troppa fame e, anche se il cibo emana un odore strano, ha un bell’aspetto e poi è carne. Gli piace la carne, gli ricorda quando era ancora libero di mangiare all’ora che gli pareva, sbranando tutte le prede che gli pareva.

«Ecco a te, Kurosaki-kun!» la sente trillare, mentre versa due mestolate abbondanti nel piatto dell’amico. Ichigo è pallido come un cencio e l’Espada si illude che sia perché ha ricevuto una porzione decisamente più piccola. Anche il modo stravolto in cui comincia a fissare la carne sembra confermargli quel pensiero.

«Buon appetito, allora!» esclama Orihime, mettendosi a sedere di fronte a un piatto stracolmo quasi quanto quello di Grimmjow.

«Sì, certo» si limita a replicare lui, afferrando il cucchiaio e affondandolo nella salsa scura e densa in cui galleggia la carne. Di provare a usare le infernali bacchette di legno che brandiscono i due umani non se ne parla proprio e ne ha spezzate a sufficienza nel tentativo di maneggiarle, che quelli non ci hanno più riprovato a ficcargliene un paio in mano.

«È uno spezzatino di manzo. Fatto con una salsa speciale di mia invenzione. Ditemi cosa ne pensate!» interviene la ragazza con fare incoraggiante, intercettando l’atteggiamento dubbioso con cui Ichigo si approccia al piatto. Che sia diventato vegetariano e non voglia mangiare carne? Orihime è tentata di chiederglielo, quando lo vede annuire brevemente e sollevare un pezzo di manzo fra le bacchette, portandoselo alla bocca con mano incerta.

Dopotutto ha un’aria decisamente migliore dei soliti piatti di Inoue, darle un’altra possibilità non nuoce. Sono passati tre anni dall’ultima volta che ha provato a mangiare qualcosa cucinato da lei, di sicuro dev’essere migliorata. Fa un respiro profondo e apre la bocca, preparandosi a masticare il primo boccone.

«Ma porco cazzo!».

Sobbalza e il boccone scivola via, ricadendo in un rumore umido e molliccio nel piatto. Anche Orihime sobbalza ed entrambi si voltano verso Grimmjow, che ha appena sputato nel suo piatto e si sta allungando freneticamente verso la bottiglia dell’acqua.

«Che succede? C’è… qualcosa che non va?».

«Qualcosa?! Questa roba fa schifo!» sbotta l’Espada, staccandosi dalla bottiglia e riprendendo fiato. Non dovrebbe ma a Ichigo scappa quasi da ridere: è la prima volta che gli vede comparire sul volto un’ombra di puro terrore, come non gliene ha mai visto provare neanche sul campo di battaglia.

«Andiamo… non esagerare, non mi sembra poi così male…» interviene alla fine, cercando di calmarlo. Lui si volta, gli occhi azzurri sgranati all’inverosimile e la bocca bloccata in una paresi assurda, e gli ringhia letteralmente contro.

«Non dire cazzate, che te sei diventato verde e neanche l’hai ancora assaggiata!».

Orihime stavolta si gira verso di lui e Ichigo improvvisamente si sente il centro di un’attenzione assolutamente non desiderata. Non si dà tempo di essere incerto, però, perché la ragazza lo osserva in attesa e non ha alcuna voglia di deluderla.

«Stavo… umpf… stavo per farlo, se tu non ci avessi interrotti con quella reazione esagerata!» conclude, abbassando lo sguardo sul piatto ed evitando di indugiare oltre. Si ficca il boccone in bocca e annuisce convinto e per un istante pensa quasi di poter ignorare il retrogusto agrodolce di quella strana salsa che inzuppa ogni fibra della carne e ne maschera completamente il sapore. La ingoia senza neanche masticare, quasi ci si strozza, e spera francamente che non si noti perché è davvero la cosa più orribile che abbia mai mangiato.

«Eccolo, adesso muore!».

Grimmjow ride del suo momento di sbandamento e Ichigo non ce l’ha la forza di ribattere, non subito per lo meno.

«Stai… zitto… è solo… è solo un po’ piccante…».

«È solo che ti fa schifo pure a te ma non hai le palle di dirlo!» lo incalza l’Espada e lo Shinigami prova il letale impulso di afferrare il bicchiere e tirarglielo dritto in faccia.

«Non… non c’è nulla di piccante dentro. Per favore, Kurosaki-kun, non mentirmi! Non piace neanche a te, non è così?».

A Ichigo non piace mentire e sa di non esserne capace ma il modo in cui Orihime lo guarda, lo tenta verso quella strada. Gli sembra che Grimmjow abbia già infierito abbastanza e che non sia il caso di aggiungere ulteriori commenti umilianti alle scarse doti culinarie dell’amica.

«Inoue, mettiamola così: hai dei gusti molto particolari in fatto di cibo, che non sempre piacciono alle persone e… diciamo che non piacciono moltissimo neanche a me» sospira, posando i palmi delle mani sul tavolo e fissandola con tristezza. Orihime annuisce con un’espressione neutra, che non gli riesce di decifrare, ma qualsiasi cosa abbia da rispondergli, non fa in tempo.

«Diciamo pure che con sta roba ci ammazza la gente».

«Oh, senti, tu! Abbiamo capito che non ti piace, non c’è bisogno di insistere!».

«Il problema non è che non mi piace ma che con sta roba non ci stuccherei manco le pareti di Las Noches!».

Ichigo sbatte forte le mani sul tavolo, a quelle parole, e Grimmjow se la ride, sfidandolo con lo sguardo a fare ben più che tentare di minacciarlo con una dimostrazione di forza tanto ridicola.

«Smettila di insultarla, oppure…».

«Kurosaki-kun, basta. Per favore…» lo interrompe l’amica e il palmo della sua mano si posa sul dorso di quella di Ichigo, sfiorandogli le nocche in un gesto calmo.

«Non voglio che litighiate per colpa mia…».

«Ma lui ti sta mancando di rispetto!» protesta Ichigo ma torna a sedersi, senza spostare il braccio di un millimetro. Gli occhi ambrati di Orihime lo fissano sicuri e un po’ corrucciati, a dimostrazione che non si sta limitando a subire le battute dell’Espada senza replicare perché non ne abbia la forza ma per ben altri motivi.

«Probabilmente è il suo modo di dire come la pensa, lasciamogli il tempo di imparare a comportarsi,… beh, come un essere umano civile…».

«Aspetta… aspetta un secondo!» il ghigno trionfale di Grimmjow sbiadisce come un acquerello lavato dalla pioggia e si trasforma in una fila di denti che digrigna con astio, masticando e sputando via quello sbuffo di compassione che l’umana gli ha appena tirato in faccia.

«Come… come ti viene di trattarmi in quel modo? Mi hai preso per un bambino scimunito?!».

«Se ti metti a ridacchiare e lanciare insulti, un po’ lo sembri…» interviene Ichigo ma la presa di Orihime sul suo polso aumenta impercettibilmente e lui decide di tacere, restandosene di fianco a loro a godersi la scena di quella che sembra un’epica sgridata, seppure la ragazza non abbia alzato la voce per un solo istante.

«No, Grimmjow, e ti ringrazio per essere stato sincero con me. Vedi, hanno sempre evitato tutti di farmi cucinare e per quanto apprezzi i loro sforzi di non volermi ferire, mi fa più piacere sapere cosa c’è che non va in quello che faccio così… posso migliorarmi».

Grimmjow su quelle parole vacilla appena e lei ne approfitta per proseguire, parlando con lo stesso tono di voce pacato che usava anche quando era ridotto alla grandezza di un soldo di cacio e spaccava tutti gli oggetti di casa che si trovava davanti.

«Ma come ti ho spiegato già altre volte, essere sinceri e insultare le persone sono due cose diverse» conclude, fissandolo con uno sguardo dolce che ha il fastidioso effetto di togliergli ogni voglia di reagire in maniera violenta. Quel pensiero lo fa imbestialire, gli pare quasi che quella stramaledetta femmina umana stia cercando di addomesticarlo, e lui si ritrova a sparare fuori la prima frase di senso compiuto che gli passa per la testa.

«Non può farmi la predica una che non ha neanche il fegato di incazzarsi per un insulto!».

«Non lo so se è una questione di fegato, credo semplicemente che non valga la pena arrabbiarsi se qualcuno cerca di offendere me su qualcosa di tanto trascurabile come le mie capacità in cucina… credo che entrambi abbiamo bisogno di concentrare le nostre energie su cose più importanti, no?» replica la ragazza e gli fa un sorriso che, se possibile, fa sentire Grimmjow ancora più preso in giro. Come fa a essere così imperturbabile? Che può fare se ogni suo tentativo di punzecchiarla finisce nel cesso senza neanche passare per il via?

«Che palle!» sbuffa esasperato e si alza senza pensarci, oltrepassando lo scaffale divisorio fra la cucina e il soggiorno e dirigendosi verso la porta. Si sente così intimamente offeso da quel comportamento assurdo che quasi neanche sopporta di avercela davanti.

Orihime sospira e Ichigo, che fino a quel momento ha tenuto tutta l’attenzione concentrata sull’Espada e sulle sue mosse, si accorge di come si sia appena rilassata. Avere a che fare con Grimmjow tutti i giorni dev’essere fonte di stress, per una come lei che non è abituata a litigare con nessuno.

«Uhm… a proposito di migliorare…» interviene, costringendola a distrarsi e voltarsi verso di lui.

«Potrei chiedere a mia sorella Yuzu di darti qualche lezione e, quando sei in dubbio su cosa usare come ingredienti, posso suggerirti io».

«Sei… sicuro? Non vorrei disturbare…».

«Ma figurati, anzi, Yuzu sarà contenta di sapere che non mangio male anche se sto fuori casa» replica Ichigo con tono definitivo, rivolgendole un’occhiata rassicurante.

«Grazie, Kurosaki-kun, è molto gentile da parte tua!» sorride Orihime e approfondisce inconsapevolmente la stretta attorno alla sua mano. Solo in quel momento si rendono conto entrambi di come la ragazza lo abbia tenuto stretto per tutto il tempo della loro discussione e lei sobbalza, staccando precipitosamente il palmo e coprendosi le guance in un impeto di imbarazzo.

«Scusa…» sussurra mentre ogni suo gesto e pensiero si fa improvvisamente più meccanico e artificioso. Gli anni passano ma certi contatti con lui continuano a farle battere il cuore in maniera anomala, stare accanto a lui la fa sentire sulle spine di continuo ma ha imparato a fingere di abituarsi, perché non si può avere l’adrenalina a mille quando tu e la persona di cui sei segretamente innamorata vi vedete quasi ogni giorno, quando quella persona viene a vivere sotto il tuo stesso tetto, e condividere una quotidianità che non sfocia nell’intimità più profonda solo per un piccolissimo particolare: lui non sa e tu non credi sia pronto per sapere.

«Figurati… non mi disturbi… affatto…».

È un commento flebile quello che spunta dalle labbra di Ichigo, così come poco convinto è il gesto imbarazzato con cui si gratta la nuca. Si guardano e per qualche secondo nessuno dei due parla, in attesa che accada chissà che cosa, un’attesa che al ragazzo capita di percepire sempre più spesso quando è in sua compagnia.

«Sì ma io ho ancora fame!».

La voce di Grimmjow si infila, prepotente, in mezzo a loro e spezza la tensione all’improvviso. È come cadere da una corda sospesa a mezz’aria all’improvviso e finire dolorosamente col sedere per terra. Orihime balza su dalla sedia di scatto, mentre Ichigo ci si appoggia contro, passandosi le dita fra gli ispidi capelli arancioni con fare esasperato.

«Oh sì, è vero… però io non so…» esordisce la ragazza, dubbiosa, esitando fra il tavolo e il piano cottura, lo sguardo mesto che osserva lo spezzatino che finirà per consumare soltanto lei.

«Non ti preoccupare, Inoue, per stasera andrò a recuperare qualcosa di pronto, io, e poi da domani vedremo insieme cosa fare per la cena» la rassicura Ichigo, alzandosi anche lui e avviandosi verso la porta.

«Prendimi quei cosi a forma di triangolo… gli inacosi…».

«Inarizushi» borbotta il ragazzo, avvicinandosi al divano, dove l’Espada se ne sta spaparanzato come un re sul suo trono.

«E potrai farmeli vedere tu, dato che mi accompagni!».

«Eh, cosa? Che palle!» protesta Grimmjow, senza dare segno di volersi alzare.

«Allora prendo quello che mi pare e tu mangi quello che ho scelto io» conclude Ichigo, rivolgendogli un sorriso dispettoso. Non ha fatto che due passi verso la sua porta, che l’altro si è alzato con uno sbuffo dal divano e l’ha raggiunto in una sola falcata.

«Muovi il culo e sbrighiamoci o sbrano te direttamente».

Orihime li osserva uscire dalla porta un po’ a malincuore. Le dispiace che Ichigo si porti sempre via Grimmjow, impedendogli di restare soli nella stessa stanza, anche solo per cinque minuti. Sa che è preoccupato per la sua incolumità e chi lo biasimerebbe, visti i loro trascorsi con l’Espada? Eppure non riesce a essere così diffidente nei suoi confronti. Lui ha avuto ben altre occasioni per poterle fare del male e non è accaduto. Gli riconosce di essere troppo impulsivo e testardo, violento ben più del necessario, e parlare con lui la mette spesso in agitazione. Ma non è un vigliacco e, anche se deve ancora imparare a tenere a freno la lingua, è assurdamente sincero; ha persino accettato di aiutarli, per quanto dopo aver fatto parecchie resistenze. Per essere un “mostro”, ha convissuto già per una settimana sotto il loro stesso tetto senza fare del male a nessuno.

È un peccato che neanche lui apprezzi la sua cucina, sospira mestamente, rimettendo il coperchio sulla casseruola e infilandola nel frigo senza troppe cerimonie. Le resta soltanto Rangiku-san con cui scambiarsi interessanti ricette ma in questo momento non può raggiungere neanche lei, purtroppo.

~

«Perché devo fare il bagno anche io?» borbotta per la terza volta in una sola sera Grimmjow, stuzzicandosi lo spazio fra un canino e un premolare con la lingua ripetutamente, nel tentativo di rimuovere un pezzetto costoletta di maiale che non ne vuole sapere di staccarsi.

«Perché è una settimana che non ti lavi e cominci a puzzare… la puoi finire di fare quei rumori osceni con la bocca?!» esclama Ichigo in un crescendo di esasperazione e la risata che riceve in cambio alle sue proteste non lo calma affatto.

«No. A me dà fastidio il cibo che resta impigliato fra i denti quindi ti tieni il rumore e non rompi il cazzo!» replica seccamente l’Espada e si infila il mignolo in bocca, cercando di aiutarsi con l’unghia per liberarsi di quel fastidio.

«E usa uno stuzzicadenti, per lo meno!» sbotta il sostituto Shinigami, profondamente schifato, e si agita a disagio sul sacco a pelo già steso ai piedi del divano. Stringe con forza il telecomando fra le dita e comincia a pigiare il tasto di avanzamento fra i canali a ritmo regolare, senza soffermarsi più di cinque secondi sui programmi che scorrono sullo schermo, sperando di distrarsi da quel rumore che lo sta tormentando.

«Oh, la vuoi finire e ti stai fermo tre secondi?» protesta, steso su un fianco sopra il divano per tutta la sua lunghezza, i piedi che sporgono oltre il bracciolo e la testa poggiata su una mano, con il gomito che sprofonda fra i cuscini troppo morbidi per i suoi gusti.

«No, visto che tu non la finisci di essere irritante!».

La mano grande e ruvida di Grimmjow si preme all’improvviso sui suoi capelli e gli afferra la testa, bloccando il movimento nervoso con cui continua a muoverla leggermente avanti e indietro, a tempo con il ritmo con cui preme i tasti.

«Che è tutto ‘sto nervosismo? Stai pensando a Orihime mentre si fa il bagno?» gli sussurra praticamente contro un orecchio e la sua espressione è persino più maliziosa di quella insinuazione sfacciata.

«C… cosa?! No!» risponde Ichigo un po’ troppo velocemente, mentre un rossore sospetto gli chiazza le guance, e si volta verso l’Espada, con gli occhi spalancati e i denti digrignati in una smorfia imbarazzata. È troppo vicino e sta supponendo cose che non gli passerebbero neanche per l’anticamera del cervello. Anzi, per colpa sua adesso ci sta pensando davvero, a Inoue nel bagno… maledetto bastardo!

«Al massimo sei tu che ti immagini ‘ste robe, animale!».

«Io non ho bisogno di immaginare proprio niente» sibila Grimmjow felino, spostando la presa dalla sua testa al bordo del divano, per sporgersi meglio sul suo viso e fissarlo dall’alto, quasi chino su di lui come una pantera pronta ad azzannare alla giugulare la preda messa all’angolo.

«Ti sei dimenticato che io l’ho già vista nuda? Completamente nuda… e mi ha anche stretto fra le braccia mentre facevamo il bagno assieme».

«Eri… eri un dannatissimo bambino, non dovresti neanche ricordatelo e comunque non vale!».

L’impressione che stiano contando i punti di una partita, neanche Orihime sia un trofeo da vincere, aggredisce Ichigo alle spalle, sgradevole e fredda. Non è un oggetto di cui devono contendersi il possesso ma gli dà terribilmente fastidio che Grimmjow vada sempre a premere su quel tasto. L’idea che ci possa essere stato contatto fisico fra loro, per quanto innocente, il semplice pensiero che conosca dell’amica lati che lui non ha visto, lo fanno imbestialire. Gli viene voglia di tirargli un pugno in faccia ogni volta che parla della ragazza a quel modo, ogni volta che insinua che fra loro potrebbero accadere cose non propriamente caste, ogni volta che si permette anche solo di scherzare sul fatto che potrebbe desiderarla.

Ed è assurdo, perché Orihime è una sua amica e l’Espada è un suo, alquanto instabile, alleato: perché dovrebbe importargli qualcosa della loro vita sentimentale? Per quanto non voglia ammetterlo ad alta voce e sia ancora assai diffidente, si è reso conto che lei sa ammansirlo molto bene e che, momenti infantili come quello della cena a parte, lui è più disponibile a lasciarsi addomesticare del previsto. Non ci sarebbero problemi a lasciarli convivere sotto lo stesso tetto da soli ma non vuole. Gli sembra quasi di isolarsi con le sue stesse mani, di allontanarsi dal complicato intreccio di circostanze strane e sensazioni non meglio identificate che sta crescendo come un groviglio dentro di lui e attorno a loro. Non è poi così sicuro di volere che la situazione si normalizzi togliendosi volontariamente di mezzo. Si normalizzi poi verso cosa, non lo sa neanche lui o forse non vuole permettersi di immaginarlo.

«Invece mi ricordo benissimo! E non vedo perché non dovrei rifarmi il bagno con lei!».

Grimmjow sogghigna, gli occhi azzurri che brillano di pura soddisfazione. È vicinissimo al volto del sostituto Shinigami e riesce a leggere la rabbia e la gelosia in ogni ruga della sua espressione corrucciata e gli piace tantissimo. Punzecchiarlo è piacevole quasi quanto sfidarlo in combattimento, gli fa salire l’adrenalina nel sangue già il solo fatto di vederlo in difficoltà, sentirlo tendersi di imbarazzo e rabbia sotto le sue dita semplicemente perché tira in mezzo l’umana.

All’inizio credeva che fingesse ma ora è palese che Ichigo è troppo tonto per arrivare a capire coscientemente di essere attratto dall’amica. Non che a lui personalmente gliene freghi qualcosa ma è un po’ difficile ignorare la strana intesa che si crea fra loro ogni volta che si guardano negli occhi per più di tre secondi. È qualcosa che percepisce a livello istintivo molto bene e si diverte a sfruttare quel punto debole per far perdere la testa a entrambi. Deve pur sempre fargliela pagare per l’umiliazione di aver accettato quello stupido patto, e poi è un gioco che lo tiene occupato, ora che non può essere presente sul campo di battaglia ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.

«Perché ora… sei adulto…».

Una voce esile e decisamente più femminile interrompe il loro dialogo fatto ormai quasi solo di sussurri alternativamente incazzati o provocatori. Orihime se li ritrova davanti in una posa che definirebbe quasi equivoca, tanto la testa di Grimmjow è chinata su quella di Ichigo, e si vergogna immediatamente di aver fatto un pensiero del genere. Stavano di sicuro litigando come loro solito, nulla di ambiguo. L’Espada solleva la testa e si ritrovano entrambi a fissarla, ingolfata nel suo pigiamone dai pantaloni larghi a pois rosa e dalla maglietta di due taglie più grande che le cade sulle spalle e la copre fino a metà coscia come una tunichetta.

«Ma tanto ci siamo già fatti il bagno insieme un sacco di volte, cosa cambia?».

Grimmjow salta giù dal divano, liberando il sostituto Shinigami dalla pressione opprimente al centro del petto che lo aveva afferrato fino a pochi secondi prima, mentre ancora si fronteggiavano sguardo nello sguardo. Era assurdo il carico di ansia che quel bastardo riusciva a buttare addosso a chiunque prendesse di mira, ne conosceva il peso in battaglia ma non poteva credere che anche nella vita reale riuscisse a metterlo tanto in soggezione.

«Grimmjow, non è la stessa cosa e… uno come te dovrebbe saperlo molto bene…» mormora, abbassando rapidamente lo sguardo e affannandosi con particolare attenzione ad avvolgersi un asciugamano intorno ai capelli. L’Espada però non ha alcuna voglia di glissare sull’argomento e si ferma di fronte a lei, deciso a tirarle fuori ben più di qualche vaga allusione.

«Uno come me? E come sarebbero, quelli come me?» insiste, le mani ficcate in tasca e il capo chinato in basso. In quei pochi giorni passati assieme sia Orihime che Ichigo hanno notato quella sua abitudine ad assumere una posa da predatore affamato persino quando si tratta di sostenere una normale conversazione con gli altri. Orihime osa addirittura avanzare l’idea che forse sia un modo di difendersi dal mondo esterno, nel terrore costante di poter essere attaccato. Ichigo la vede in maniera molto più prosaica.

«Stronzi, Grimmjow. Grandissimi stronzi!» sbotta, passandogli di fianco e agganciandolo per un gomito. Lo trascina di peso verso la porta ed è una fatica immensa, perché il bastardo fa non poca resistenza, puntando i piedi per terra e comportandosi da peso morto.

«Sbrigati, che il bagno è ancora caldo!» conclude, spingendolo all’interno della stanza ancora colma di vapore acqueo. Si chiude la porta alle spalle un po’ bruscamente ma gli evita così di voltarsi per lanciare l’ennesimo sguardo in tralice all’amica.

«E tu che ci fai qui?» borbotta Grimmjow, rendendosi conto della sua presenza.

«È orribile quello che sto per dire ma… faccio il bagno con te» sibila Ichigo, storcendo il naso.

«Risparmiamo acqua e tempo e poi voglio assicurarmi che tu ti faccia il bagno per davvero!» insiste e Grimmjow rotea gli occhi, scocciato, prima di insultarlo pesantemente.

L’insulto cade a vuoto, però, perché il sostituto Shinigami è troppo impegnato a sfilarsi la maglietta e sperare che quel supplizio finisca presto. Fosse stato per lui, se lo sarebbe trascinato ai bagni pubblici, ma lasciare allo stato brado un essere tanto imprevedibile non sarebbe stata una scelta saggia. Non sa come avrebbe reagito in presenza di tanti, troppi esseri umani nudi nella stessa stanza ma non gli va neanche di sprecare tutta l’acqua di casa Inoue.

Per lo meno ha un bagno tradizionale alla giapponese, con la vasca interrata nel pavimento e il tubo della doccia sulla parete di fronte. Con tutto quello spazio avrebbero evitato contatti indesiderati, perché è sicuro che a stare troppo vicino a quel bastardo, sarebbero finiti a prendersi a pugni.

«Ma ce l’hai un po’ di pudore!?» strilla incazzato, quando quello si cala pantaloni e boxer senza tanti complimenti.

«E toglierti prima la maglietta, no?» insiste, slacciandosi la cintura in evidente disagio.

«Dovete tutti avere questo vizio di togliervi prima i pantaloni, ma perché?!».

«Te la fai con gente che si cala le braghe davanti a te? E poi sarei io l’animale!» se la ride l’Espada, togliendosi la maglietta e lanciandola in un angolo senza tante cerimonie.

«No! È stato solo un episodio isolato!» urla Ichigo, rosso in volto, togliendosi la sua, di maglietta, e poggiandola con molta meno noncuranza sul cesto dei panni sporchi. Ripensando al soggetto che gli aveva già fatto di quegli scherzi, spera ardentemente che faccia prendere un colpo del genere anche a Grimmjow, sebbene dubiti che lui si lasci scuotere da una donna nuda così facilmente.

«Vi ho portato degli asciugamani puliti!» trilla Orihime all’improvviso, aprendo la porta alle loro spalle e sorreggendo fra le braccia degli asciugamani tirati fuori direttamente dal cassettone della camera da letto. Profumano di bucato ma non è questo il particolare su cui si sofferma, quando fa per poggiarli sullo sgabello di fianco alla porta.

I due ragazzi le danno le spalle e, al suo ingresso, hanno voltato appena il capo ma questo non serve comunque a mascherare la realtà dei fatti: sono entrambi completamente svestiti.

«Ah!» urla sorpresa e fa cadere gli asciugamani a terra, richiudendo precipitosamente la porta davanti a sé.

«… scu… scusate, non pensavo vi foste già svestiti così… così in fretta…» mormora a mezza voce da dietro la porta. Poi è soltanto il rumore di passi veloci quello che segue e il suono della porta di camera sua sbattuta rapidamente per frapporre quanti più strati possibili fra sé e la più colossale figuraccia che abbia fatto negli ultimi tre anni.

«Ma che si urla? Avevamo solo il culo di fuori!» sbotta Grimmjow francamente perplesso da tutti quei pudori che cominciano davvero a urtarlo nel profondo. Sono semplicemente nudi e poi si è fatta una gran bella guardata al suo posteriore, al massimo dovrebbe essere felice.

«Appunto! Guarda, lascia perdere!» bofonchia Ichigo e si dirige verso la doccia, sperando che l’acqua lavi via tutta l’agitazione che ha addosso da quando l’Espada ha insinuato che facesse pensieri sull’amica dentro il bagno. Inoue lo ha anche visto nudo e il disagio di tutti quei pensieri collegati fra loro lo riveste come una seconda pelle, rendendo tutti i suoi movimenti più difficoltosi e ogni sua sensazione decisamente troppo acuta.

Grimmjow ignora il tubo della doccia e si dirige guardingo verso la vasca. La osserva in piedi dal bordo, sfiorandola con un piede e ritirandolo immediatamente. Ora che non è più un bambino, gli fa quasi schifo ricordare con quanto terrore abbia osservato quella sottospecie di pozzanghera piena di acqua calda. Non può fargli niente, adesso che è tornato grande e forte.

«Che c’è, l’acqua non ti piace?» commenta Ichigo alle sue spalle, seduto sullo sgabello di fronte al tubo della doccia e intento a insaponarsi i capelli con mosse rapide e accurate. A Grimmjow pare che ci sia una punta di sarcasmo nella sua voce e gli basta quell’impressione per risentirsi subitaneamente.

«No, no, mi piace. Tantissimo» esclama, afferrando il soffione della doccia, ancora appeso all’asta di metallo fissata al muro, e aprendo al massimo la leva del miscelatore sulla posizione che Orihime gli ha insegnato essere quella dell’acqua “molto fredda”.

«Cazzo! No, che fai… Piantala!» ruggisce Ichigo, inarcando la schiena come se avesse ricevuto un colpo di frusta, quando il getto ghiacciato lo colpisce in pieno fra le scapole e lo fa sobbalzare, facendogli mancare il fiato.

Lo sgabello cade con un rumore sordo e Ichigo si volta, i pugni stretti contro i fianchi, e reprime l’ennesimo tremito che lo scuote tutto.

«Che c’è, l’acqua non ti piace?!» lo imita Grimmjow, usando il suo stesso tono di voce dispettoso. E poi si mette a ridere, forte e a bocca spalancata, come se se la stesse godendo un mondo. Sono nudi, l’uno a pochi centimetri dall’altro, e il fatto che Ichigo abbia il tempo di squadrarlo da capo a piedi, nel bel mezzo di un’incazzatura cosmica, aumenta ancora di più la sua rabbia.

Madre Natura, l’Hogyoku, Aizen o chi per esso è stato fin troppo generoso con l’aspetto di quel bastardo e la considerazione non dovrebbe sfiorargli neanche l’anticamera del cervello. È talmente confuso dal solo azzardarsi a pensare che abbia un bell’aspetto che sfilargli il soffione di mano e puntarglielo contro per restituirgli il favore è l’unica mossa, per quanto stupida, che riesca a calmarlo.

«Fatti una bella bevuta e schiarisciti le idee!».

Il getto lo colpisce in pieno viso, bagnandogli i capelli e ammaccandogli l’onnipresente ciuffo azzurro. Come se non bastasse, Grimmjow è ancora a bocca aperta quando tutta quell’acqua fredda gli arriva in faccia e se ne beve abbastanza da andare di traverso e cominciare a sputare e tossire come se fosse sul punto di annegare.

«Spero che tu ne abbia avuto abbastanza» annuisce Ichigo, richiudendo il miscelatore e posando il sifone al suo posto. Fa due passi verso la vasca, per immergersi nell’acqua calda e scuotersi di dosso i brividi di freddo che ancora lo tormentano ma qualcosa si frappone nel suo cammino e lo fa inciampare. Si ritrova a buttare le mani avanti e finire nella vasca in un rumore di acqua che schizza ovunque, strabordando sul pavimento come un’onda anomala.

«Ma… sei pazzo!? Potevo scivolare e rompermi l’osso del collo!» blatera, sostenendosi sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, e si volta verso di lui per lanciargli un’occhiataccia. Grimmjow solleva il labbro in una smorfia soddisfatta, come a confermare che era proprio quella, la sua intenzione.

Piegato in avanti a quattro zampe, lo Shinigami è in una posizione decisamente migliore. L’Espada deve persino ammettere, solo nella sua mente e solo per un fugace istante, che gli hakama non rendono giustizia alla sua figura e specialmente al suo fondoschiena. Non è solo Orihime a essere piacevole da guardare, in fondo, e ritrovarsi a fare il bagno con lui non è poi così male. Ha parecchie scuse per riuscire a pestarlo ed è una grande soddisfazione, dopo tutto quel tempo passato in sua compagnia senza la possibilità di mettergli le mani addosso.

Alla fine si immerge nella vasca anche lui, mentre Ichigo si rigira su se stesso e si ritira nell’angolo più lontano, offeso e con uno sguardo impermalito che lo diverte anche di più. Grimmjow allunga le gambe e si premura di occupare più spazio possibile, giusto per invadere quello del rivale e farlo sentire ancora più a disagio. Non è l’essere più sensibile del mondo ma se n’è accorto di come il ragazzo sfugga qualsiasi contatto troppo ravvicinato con lui già da qualche minuto. È un atteggiamento saggio ma nota una ritrosia quasi impercettibile che nasconde una certa… tensione.

Se si sta trattenendo dal picchiarlo, fa male. Il suo corpo non aspetta altro che di scaricarsi con una bella raffica di pugni.

«Che fai?» gli chiede, più per infastidirlo che per altro.

«Mi lavo e dovresti farlo anche tu!» taglia corto Ichigo, lanciandogli la bottiglia di shampoo con cui ha continuato a frizionarsi i capelli fino a qualche istante prima. Neanche a dirlo, Grimmjow l’afferra con una naturalezza spaventosa, allungando la mano quel tanto che basta a intercettare la traiettoria del lancio, e se la porta vicino al volto.

Ichigo è già passato a frizionarsi il corpo con una serie di movimenti secchi e scocciati, come se avesse fretta di uscire di lì e risvegliarsi da chissà quale strano torpore che lo ha afferrato. Si sente in ansia a starsene senza vestiti nella stessa stanza con Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez e non gli sembra un’ansia dettata dal legittimo timore di avere a fianco un potenziale nemico. Non riesce a fissarlo, sapere che è lì di fronte a lui senza nulla addosso lo deconcentra e anche toccarsi per pulirsi gli risulta complicato, neanche avesse intenzione di compiere un gesto profondamente immorale.

«Se hai tanta voglia di vedermi pulito, lavami tu».

Il piede dell’Espada gli arriva dritto in faccia senza che abbia neanche il tempo di accorgersene e gli scappa una bestemmia a mezza voce, prima che gli afferri una caviglia e sollevi la sua gamba sopra la testa.

«Lavarti? Mi hai preso per Inoue?! E poi non sei più un bambino, puoi fare da solo!» protesta alla fine Ichigo e molla la presa, spostandosi di lato e sperando di sottrarsi a ulteriori richieste assurde.

«Allora ti fotti, perché io non faccio un cazzo» conclude Grimmjow e si spaparanza con i gomiti sul bordo della vasca, a gambe larghe e senza alcuna intenzione di muoversi.

Ichigo è profondamente infastidito da quella posa, le provocazioni dell’Espada pizzicano come punture sotto pelle e lo rendono instabile e ansioso ma soprattutto il modo in cui lo guarda, andandolo a stanare nel più profondo del suo essere e sfidandolo, gli fa perdere letteralmente il poco autocontrollo che ancora gli resta.

«E va bene, allora ti striglierò esattamente come si fa con i gatti disubbidienti!» sbotta, sollevandosi in piedi e lanciandosi su di lui. Parte seriamente con l’intenzione di insaponarlo dalla testa ai piedi nel modo più doloroso possibile ma quando si avventa su di lui, Grimmjow gli rifila un pugno nello stomaco da mozzargli il fiato, un colpo fluido che lo colpisce come se fosse l’acqua della vasca stessa a prenderlo in pieno. Il ragazzo a quel punto non pensa più, si limita a reagire e gli sferra un pugno contro lo zigomo e riesce addirittura a strappargli un sibilo di fastidio.

Dopo che l’Espada lo placca, ributtandolo a sedere all’indietro, quello che segue sono pugni, calci e persino morsi sferrati col solo intento di sfogarsi l’uno addosso all’altro ed è proprio quello che succede. Quando si separano per riprendere fiato, Grimmjow ha appena finito di assestargli un morso sulla spalla e Ichigo gli ha rifilato una gomitata in una costola per tutta risposta, costringendolo ad allontanarsi bruscamente.

Restano a fissarsi dai due lati della vasca, gli occhi pesti e stanchi e le spalle che si alzano e si abbassano seguendo il ritmo dei loro respiri grossi e affannati. L’acqua è quasi tutta finita sui bordi della vasca, intorno a loro, e quella che è rimasta all’interno è ormai fredda, tanto a lungo si sono trattenuti.

«E comunque io… so fare da solo…!» sbotta Grimmjow all’improvviso, riprendendo un discorso che il ragazzo credeva concluso all’improvviso dalla loro rissa, e afferra la bottiglia dello shampoo, degnandosi di lavarsi per davvero.

Ichigo scuote la testa, rinunciando a capire la psicologia contorta del rivale, e si affretta a recuperare l’asciugamano e coprirsi, perché comincia a sentirsi fissato di nuovo dall’Espada e il fatto che quella consapevolezza gli faccia venire i brividi gli piace anche di meno che essere sotto costante osservazione.

~

«Cosa… cosa avete fatto…?».

Orihime li accoglie all’uscita del bagno, seduta sul divano, con le mani sulla bocca a coprire un’espressione sorpresa e due occhi tristi che li fissano. Salta giù e sgambetta rapida, fermandosi solo un attimo prima di finire loro addosso.

Sono entrambi in pigiama – che per Grimmjow vuol dire indossare solo i boxer e una canottiera – ma i lividi violacei, i segni dei morsi e dei graffi sono evidenti, soprattutto sul viso e sulle spalle. Lo sguardo della ragazza si posa su di loro, analizzandoli come se cercasse di fare una diagnosi a occhio nudo, e non c’è segno della lotta appena passata che le sfugga, almeno lì dove non ci sono i vestiti a coprire la pelle.

«Urahara-san m-mi ha avvertita di non usare i Rikka per curarvi, se mai vi foste picchiati, perché non dovrei sprecare tutte le mie energie… troppo spesso…» prova a spiegarsi Orihime, gesticolando agitata di fronte a loro. Sono così alti e grossi e testardi e adesso se ne stanno lì in piedi, muti, a fissarla mentre parla, e lei non si sente di voler perdonare i loro capricci, non questa volta, soprattutto se Grimmjow se ne sta con un sorrisetto soddisfatto appiccicato in faccia e Ichigo gli lancia occhiatacce di fuoco, con le sopracciglia aggrottate all’inverosimile.

«… e dice che così imparerete a picchiarvi di meno, se saprete che io n… non posso curarvi sempre. Da una parte ha ragione ma non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarvi andare a dormire con ferite gravi quindi… fatemi controllare che sia tutto a posto, altrimenti vi curerò almeno i punti in cui vi siete fatti più male» sospira alla fine, restandosene con le mani a mezz’aria.

«E che dobbiamo fare?» borbotta Grimmjow a voce bassa, divertendosi a notare come l’umana sia alterata. Finalmente un po’ di sana rabbia anche nei suoi occhi: allora sa reagire, la piccola bastarda!

«Dovresti… sollevare la cannottiera… e farmi controllare che non ci siano costole incrinate o emorragie interne…».

Orihime arrossisce al pensiero di ciò che si accinge a fare e la sua espressione imbarazzata contribuisce ancora di più ad aumentare il divertimento dell’Espada, che si solleva la canottiera senza tanti preamboli.

«Goditi lo spettacolo!» esclama, mentre Ichigo gli rivolge un «cretino!» a mezza voce e le mani della ragazza si avvicinano, meno esitanti del previsto. La sensazione che gli provocano le sue dita quando lo tastano, piano, lungo le costole, è ancora più imprevista. Sono fresche e leggere, ancor più di come le ricordava, e sono dolcissime mentre controllano i suoi muscoli e ne saggiano la resistenza con movimenti esperti.

«Ti faccio male, se ti tocco qui?» gli chiede e Grimmjow si limita a scuotere la testa, perché la voglia di parlare gli è passata tutta. Non gli piace assuefarsi a qualcosa ma non riesce ad abituarsi al modo in cui la ragazza lo sfiora. È radicalmente differente da tutto ciò che ha provato finora e lo fa stare bene, in un modo odioso che lo rende disgustosamente calmo e tranquillo. Quando Orihime gli chiede di abbassare la testa, per controllare il suo viso, la vede sussultare vistosamente. I suoi occhi sono troppo grandi e di un azzurro troppo intenso, visti così da vicino. Fanno quasi… male, un dolore che le annoda la bocca dello stomaco e la rende incredibilmente nervosa. Si sforza di restare concentrata sul suo lavoro e il fatto che Grimmjow non faccia qualche battuta stupida o non le sorrida la aiuta. Il problema è che è concentrato a fissare di sottecchi il sostituto Shinigami e il modo in cui li osserva, teso all’inverosimile a non perdersi alcun gesto, anche a costo di non battere le ciglia. Quando finalmente Orihime si allontana, il modo sollevato in cui sospira è così plateale che entrambi si voltano verso di lei.

«Dovresti… anche tu… Kurosaki-kun…».

La voce della ragazza si fa, se possibile, ancora più flebile, mentre Ichigo si solleva la maglietta con una certa esitazione. Grimmjow lo vede addirittura stringere le labbra in una linea sottile e trattenere il fiato, quando le mani dell’amica lo sfiorano pianissimo, quasi avesse improvvisamente paura di toccarlo. Se non fosse seriamente preoccupata per la sua salute, la ragazza si tratterrebbe persino dal premere in corrispondenza della milza e del fegato per chiedergli se senta alcun tipo di dolore. Sono così palesemente impacciati, che l’Espada non sa se ridere di quello spettacolino o sentirsi profondamente esasperato dalla loro immotivata ritrosia.

«Puoi chinare il capo? Hai un brutto livido sulla fronte e… vorrei controllare…».

Orihime ormai sussurra e Ichigo abbassa la testa più per intuito che per altro. I battiti del suo cuore accelerano così tanto che la ragazza li sente riecheggiare fin nelle orecchie, in un rumore sordo che fa male e le fa pulsare la testa, mentre il viso dell’amico è vicinissimo al suo e per un attimo si dimentica persino per quale motivo gli stia sfiorando i capelli, la fronte e le guance, con le labbra così vicine alla sua bocca e gli occhi che lo scrutano troppo da vicino. Ichigo è più che confuso, talmente distratto dal suo tocco che si intima di non muoversi, respira appena, spaventato all’idea che lei possa allontanarsi troppo velocemente.

In un altro momento Orihime sarebbe felicissima di essergli così vicina ma non adesso e non per il motivo che l’ha costretta ad avvicinarsi tanto. È profondamente arrabbiata dal comportamento di entrambi e anche da se stessa, dalla confusione e dall’imbarazzo che l’hanno travolta anche prima, mentre visitava Grimmjow, e dalla loro natura ambigua, che non le piace ma che non può sforzarsi di ignorare. Si sente quasi una traditrice.

«Sembra… sembra che stiate bene…» sospira, allontanando a malincuore le mani dal volto del ragazzo e facendo un passo indietro.

«Io… vado a dormire. Vi chiedo, per favore, di non litigare. Sono… sono molto stanca…».

Non li guarda mentre si congeda da loro, non augura la buonanotte col suo solito sorriso dolce, si ritira nella sua stanza e chiude la porta alle sue spalle, a capo chino e con un’aria di sconfitta per non essere ancora riuscita a trovare un modo di far andare tutti d’accordo.

Ichigo la osserva preoccupato e non gli ci vuole molto a temere di averla delusa con quel comportamento infantile che sia lui che l’Espada hanno messo su. Deve essere conciato parecchio male, a giudicare dal modo sconvolto con cui li ha fissati da quando sono usciti dal bagno.

«Io dormo sul divano!» reclama Grimmjow, superandolo in un balzo e stendendosi sopra di esso senza tanti complimenti.

«Ok».

Con suo sommo disappunto, Ichigo non ci prova neanche per un istante a litigare e lui è quasi tentato di costringerlo a dormire sul divano al posto suo, a questo punto, perché non c’è gusto a conquistarsi la posizione migliore senza essersi prima impegnati in qualche scaramuccia.

Non capisce quell’improvvisa mollezza e non comprende l’atteggiamento malinconico della ragazza. Saranno cose da umani, prova a tagliare corto, ma neanche quel pensiero basta più. Lo fa imbestialire non poter comprendere come funzioni il loro dannato cervello, cosa possa farli diventare tanto intollerabilmente arrendevoli, perché si feriscano così facilmente, di ferite che lui non riesce mai a vedere e che non sanguinano sulla pelle.

Quando la luce nel soggiorno si spegne, Grimmjow continua a chiedersi quanti modi esistano per rompere esseri così fottutamente fragili.

**Author's Note:**

>  **EDIT 03/02/2017** : non so se finirò mai "UST". La tag su AO3 recita "incompleta" proprio per questo. Gli anni sono passati e un sacco di cose sono successe e, anche se l'outline di questa long è tutto su un quadernino, il mio cervello non vuole applicarcisi per nulla.  
> Intanto la posto qui, con la speranza che un giorno mi verrà lo sghiribizzo di completarla.


End file.
